my-so called lifesecrets of the pastanswers to the present
by lalla527
Summary: Angela hasnt seen Jordan in twenty years so she says, but when Jordan come back to pittsburgh on tour with his band she finds herself having to face her past and possibly destroyed her world around her by Jordan finding out a secret she has kept from him for all these years will it make them crash and burn again or will they finally get it together after all these years.. lemons


MY-SO CALLED LIFE…

**Secrets Of The Past**

**Answers To The Present…**

**Author notes:****this story has taken quite some time to do I wasn't planning on putting it up till it was complete but now I changed my mind since I am almost done with it now, so my updates should be quick and be able to finish it soon…**

**I defentily highly suggest listening to the music I have chosen while reading the story it really makes a difference but if you are one of those people that cant listen to music while reading then that's fine too , its just a suggestion.**

**Ps. I do not own My-So Called Life or any of its original characters, I also do not own any of the music I use throughout the story however I do own my own characters I have made up ..well obliviously! Anyhow enjoy the fanfic I know I enjoyed writing it so far , review if you would like too just be nice please no need for rudeness! xo**

**PART ONE**

**PROLIGUE**

**20 YEARS LATER …**

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_It's been 20 years since I've seen or heard from Jordan Catalano, we broke up shortly after graduating high school, we had this huge fight you know one of those fights where you feel like the fight is actually having you, I remember like it was yesterday…_

_**Flashback**_

_**20 years ago**_

"_so your telling me now your leaving me for LA like tomorrow, and what am I supposed to do now wait for you to get back here" yelled Angela as she looks out Jordan's car window._

"_Ange, what do you want me to do give up this opportunity for a record deal and just stay here and have some loser job that I don't want" said Jordan "so then what now? are you coming back Jordan" said Angela glaring at Jordan, he looks away at the rain as it is falling on the windshield "no, if we get the record deal we are staying out there" said Jordan "that's just great you like figured all this out without even telling me anything " said Angela._

"_I am telling you now" said Jordan "yeah now when your leaving tomorrow" said Angela crying "what do you want me to say Ange, we didn't expect this shit to like happen it just did, okay and your like expecting me to turn down a record deal with my band " yelled Jordan "whatever, obliviously this isn't going to work for us, I should've just never gotten back with you, I knew you would just do something to fuck everything up" said Angela madly._

"_yeah I guess I just fuck it all up right because I want something with my life other than just you" said Jordan regretting saying it right after he did "you don't want me Jordan, your leaving to play famous rock band so whatever this conversation is over and we are done have a nice life in LA" said Angela and gets out of the car._

_**Flash back over..**_

**ANGELA V/O**

_He left me for LA and we never spoke again after that fight in the car for like ever. _

_I am a single mom now, Justin's father skipped town shortly after finding out I was pregnant It's me and my 15 year old son Justin in a 3 bedroom house we also live in Three Rivers I am a writer I've put out several novels, my most popular series being my most recent teen series called My-So Called Life._

_Rayanne and Rickie live down the street from us, Rayanne is a single mom too her son Trey Graff is the same age as Justin and they are best friends they grew up together she got pregnant around the same time as me meaning our sons birthdays are only a few weeks apart Trey's father passed away in a motorcycle accident, before Trey was born it was really hard on Rayanne and that's when Rickie moved in with her to help her with Trey and was planning to eventually move out as Trey got a little older but never did._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PAST AND PRESENT COLLIDE**

"mom! You wont believe this!," said Justin excitedly as Rayanne and Rickie walk in as Justin is pacing excitedly "whats all the excitement J" said Rayanne as she stands in the door way of Angela's kitchen "I just won tickets to see Frozen Embryos like live tonight! So last minute and all but me and Trey were sitting there in his garage and they like announced they were giving a way tickets for tonight's show on the radio and we were like totally bummed about not seeing them while they are here so we called to see if we could win and we did! ma can I please please go like all of my friends got tickets but me and Trey have the best seats in the house !" said Justin excitedly.

"Please can I go" said Justin again "Ange let him go, Trey can go too" said Rayanne "alright fine but no funny business like last time with trying to sneak backstage" said Angela pointing at him "yes and tell Trey the same thing" said Rayanne, "okay thanks mom, I'm gonna head back to Trey's again we are having band practice first" said Justin "I'll pick you guys up at 7 for the concert okay J" said Rickie "yup bye" said Justin as he closes the door.

Angela lets another sigh out, "I can't believe he is like here in town, I hope this is like not for long just this concert and then they are gone" said Angela "Angelica your not going to run into him,he is probably staying somewhere in the city "said Rayanne "true, well I am going to my office to write" said Angela

"yeah of course you are Jordan Catalano is in town well I gotta go anyway work flow hopefully our children aren't too loud in my garage practicing because I don't really want to listen to my neighbors complain tonight when I get home" said Rayanne as she leaves with Rickie not far behind her.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**REGRETS**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_I can't believe I am in Pittsburg on this tour I mean I'm not in my hometown in the suburban area called Three Rivers but it's still like depressing and too close to Angela too tempting to like look her up but by now she is probably married and shit my life sucks yeah I have everything multiplatinum albums a lot of money more than I need, nice big house in LA that I actually share with my band mates because what's the sense in that big house by myself right but I mean we are barely in it a lot of the time because of tours and stuff but yeah most people say I have everything but to me it's nothing because I don't have Angela would I say I regret leaving honestly I don't know, I mean all this success is great but like not having her to share it with well that basically blows yeah the guys are like family to me but I spend a lot of time alone because they like partying and shit after shows and stuff they love this life I mean I love it to extent I did all the partying and all that when we first got big but it's like old now I just sit alone a lot in the hotel we just finished a meet and greet and later tonight is our show so I am trying to take a nap but it's like impossible because I am here and all I am thinking about is Red whatever guess I'll play around on the guitar being the fact that sleep isn't going to happen._

He sits up on the couch and grabs the guitar and starts to play and work on the song he has been writing.

_Livin' my life in a slow hell _

_Different girl every night at the hotel _

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days _

_Been fuelin' up on heartache and whisky _

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me _

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

_I put your picture away _

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her _

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today _

_I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

"o boy depressed already man" said Shane coming into the hotel suite and sitting next to him "guess so just thinking about shit" said Jordan "you mean thinking about Red" said Shane with a grin "yeah kinda I mean we are here like I feel close to her or some shit being here is fucking with me I can't believe we are here for like 2 weeks break after the show tonight I think I might fly back to LA you guys could stay here and see your families and shit" said Jordan "why? come see my mom and shit with me she is like your mom too man and Brendan doesn't really have anyone here but his parents I mean he moved here in our senior year man he doesn't know many people keep him company too" said Shane "yeah because I'm great company" said Jordan with a laugh as he aimlessly plays his guitar just not singing, "are you serious dude stop playing RED we like play it every night" said Shane getting up " I'm gonna go lay down try and take a nap " said Shane as he walks away "see ya " said Jordan as he continues to play Red.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE CONCERT OF A LIFE TIME**

**JUSTIN POV**

"dude I can't believe we are actually here sitting in these frigin seats they are like perfect seats" said Justin "yeah I know right so are we gonna try and sneak backstage like we did for Limp Bizkit" said Trey " no I promised my mom I wouldn't pull that shit she will like flip if we don't come right home after the concert" said Justin "that sucks but whatever at least we will have one hell of a story to tell about sitting front row at Frozen Embryos while all of our friends are like in the back row" said Trey as they bump fists.

"it's starting man" said Justin as the Frozen Embryos take the stage "so we aren't going to try at all to ditch my Uncle Rickie" said Trey "no man I told you if I pull that shit again my mom will never let me go to another concert" said Justin as they look over at Rickie standing next to them uncomfortably.

"how you guys doin tonight " says Jordan into the microphone as everyone in the crowd starts to scream "alright, I think tonight I am going to start off with on of our older songs "FOREVER "

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day_

_I realized what is wrong with me_

_Can't get over you. can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

_Take these memories that are Haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors_

_She'll never forgive him...she'll never forgive him..._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl... little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of a life_

_You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs all these women_

_I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss,_

_before I go_

_Dry your tears,_

_it is time to let you go_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_

_Before I go (before I go)_

_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_

_It is Time to let you go_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_

_Before I go (before I go)_

_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss,_

_Before I go,_

_Dry your tears,_

_it is time to let you go,_

_One last kiss_

As they listen to the song its takes Rickie not even a second to realize it is about Angela but wait he still loves Angela!? Later on that night after the concert on their way home "man that concert was so awesome thanks for driving us Rickie" said Justin as they pull into the driveway.

As Justin walks in the house and closes the door quietly he sees Angela asleep on the couch of course she is waiting for him to get in she stirs and wakes up "hey" she says sleepily "mom why are you on the couch" said Justin rolling his eyes "waiting for you to get in so how was the show" asks Angela

"so awesome I wish I sang like Jordan Catalano, man he is so awesome" said Justin with a grin "yeah well you sing awesome too " said Angela encouragingly "thanks for letting me go tonight " said Justin as he goes upstairs "your welcome" said Angela giving him a hug and heading upstairs with him.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SECRETS OF THE PAST**

**SHANE POV**

"hey man stop being miserable okay just come with me today to see my mom" said Shane "whatever man if your gonna keep bugging me to go then fine " said Jordan rolling his eyes and getting up from sitting on the couch. "dude c'mon I'm goin it'll be fun they are having a fucking cookout, food dude " said Brendan excitedly ,Jordan laughs as they get their stuff together to leave and head to Three Rivers for the day.

**AT SHANES MOMS HOUSE**

SHANEY! "said Shane's mom excitedly giving him a big hug "hey mom I brought the guys with me " said Shane, "hi Liz" said Jordan and Brendan giving her a hug too "well that's great but you mind running to the corner store for me I need more hamburgers and hotdogs with Brendan here" said Liz jokingly because Brendan has the biggest appetite out of the boys.

Shane laughs "alright I'll go give me the keys to the truck" he says as he puts his ray bans on it's a shitty disguise but he really doesn't want to get bombarded by fans at the store "you guys staying here" said Shane looking back at his band mates "yeah I'm frigin hungry" said Brendan "yeah we'll stay" said Jordan with a laugh.

**SHANE V/O**

_Ah good old Three Rivers maybe later we could take a ride to Tino's see how he is doing I miss that guy man I wonder if he still hangs out with Graff and stuff I hope we don't run into Red like at all while we're here I don't want that drama but whatever its good to be home. _

He walks into the corner store thinking about all the old memories him, Jordan and Brendan have in Three Rivers well when Brendan moved here as he is looking for what he needs to get he hears two boys about 15 arguing with each other and it kind of reminds him of Jordan and him when they were kids too he laughs to himself.

"_dude I'm tellin you that's him, seriously" said boy number 1 as they get sodas out of the fridge_

"_it's not fucking Shane Lewis why the hell would he be in frigin Three Rivers man" said boy 2 Playfully pushing boy 1 "dude your dumb its him sorry you would only recognize Calatano but I'm tellin you that's him" said Boy 1_

Shane stands there laughing to himself again at their argument about him thinking of whether or not he should say hi he slowly looks up at the two boys as he stands there he sees Rayanne Graff walk in and Angela Chase finally that was his cue to like sneak around and say a quick hi to the two boys "hey you two boys arguing over here about me" said Shane with a laugh as boy 1 turns around and looks at him with shock, then boy 1 nudges boy 2 on the arm and he slowly turns around.

"what man its not_ he starts to say "Holy shit" said Shane and Justin at the same time. _Shane swears his heart just went into his ass looking at the second boy he could've sworn he was in a frigin time warp he looked just like Catalano when he was like 17 just his hair is alil shorter but same haircut Jordan had in high school, same bright blue eyes, even leans just like him, he even has that leather necklace thing on like Jordan used to wear back in the day those things are still popular?_ "dude your fucking Shane Lewis we were just at your show last night this is so cool, I'm Trey Graff and this is my buddy Justin Chase" said Trey.

_Graff has a kid wow never thought I'd see the day where Rayanne Graff would become a mom guess things really do change at some point, wait Justin Chase? As in he is Angela Chase's son?_

"hi nice to meet you two hey is your boy here alright he seems to be like in shock" said Shane "uhh no, no I'm fine it's so cool to meet you man" said Justin shaking his hand "hey dude not to be weird or anything, but did anyone ever tell you ,you look like Catalano" said Shane with a nervous laugh_, great this kid is going to think I'm fucking nuts who says shit like that but like he seriously looks like Jordan like frighteningly like he could be Jordan's like kid. _"yeah Graff over here tries to pull that shit on me all the time" said Justin pointing at his friend "well you do look like him kinda creepy man you look like him when he was you know like your age, how old are you guys" asks Shane "wow you would think we would be the ones asking the questions we're 15" said Trey _So wait if he is 15, Jordan and I were just down here about 15 years ago for his dad's funeral but it's impossible him and Red weren't together then._

"so Shane man just I gotta say your so sick on your drums dude I hope I play like half as good as you one day" said Trey "ahh you're a drummer that's cool man, you play too Justin" asks Shane trying to figure this kid out "nah not the drums, I play guitar and I sing lead in our band our name is Echelon Trio" said Justin _this is totally weird, this kid looks like Catalano plays guitar and sings lead in his own band this is getting like creepy, Shane thinks to himself._

"Justin there you_ said Angela as she stops short to see Shane Lewis talking to the two boys as Rayanne catches up to them. "well well if it isn't Angela Chase, I was just meeting these two I overheard there little argument about whether or not I was Shane Lewis so I thought I'd come say hi to them" said Shane looking at her strangely "wait Mom you know him" said Justin "yeah we went to school together right Shane" said Angela smiling fakely "ya we go way back hi Graff" said Shane with a smile and looking her up and down_ wow Graff is still really hot like the last time I saw her _he shakes that thought away concentrates once again at what is going on in front of him"hi Shane" said Rayanne looking at him and then a way again.

"Mom you know him too, how come we didn't know you guys knew him dude we could of met him and the band like forever ago" said Trey to Justin "I know what the fuck" said Justin "Justin Chase watch your mouth" said Angela, Justin rolls his eyes, "guys lets uh go to the car " said Rayanne "wait here guys" said Shane grabbing a pen and a notebook from a shelf and writes down his name and number "here take this maybe I could introduce you to the other guys someday we're here for like 2 weeks " said Shane looking at Angela as her eyes bug out of her head.

" that would be so awesome!" said Trey taking the piece of paper and shaking Shane's hand before they both go to the car with Rayanne "so Angela I think we need to have a talk" said Shane kind of pissed off because he wants to know what the hell is going on "look Shane there really isn't anything to talk about" said Angela as she tries to walk out of the store but Shane blocks the door "well I think there is and I know for a fact that your boy over there looks exactly like Jordan Catalano himself and there is no way in hell that is just a couidence" said Shane "I don't really think this is any of your business" said Angela madly.

"I think it is because Jordan is my best friend and we protect our friends so I am going to ask you this once if you don't tell me what I pretty much already know because any moron can figure it out because I swear when I saw that boy I nearly had a heart attack because he is Jordan Catalano as a teenager so what I want to know is that Jordan Catalano's kid" asks Shane

"I don't think I need to tell you anything" said Angela looking up at him, "I'm not fucking dumb Chase, I know who he is! you don't have to tell me but being the fact I feel like being nice I'm going to give you a chance to tell Jordan yourself that he has a son from you and if you don't tell him I will tell him myself" said Shane "fine " said Angela and walks out as Shane watches.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE SECRETS OUT**

**ANGELA POV**

Angela is quiet on the way home and waits till Justin goes upstairs and then turns to Rayanne "What happened in the store after the boys and me went outside" asks Rayanne "well my life is fucking over all this time I've been keeping this secret from everyone except you, Rickie Sharon, and my family and now he is going to know" said Angela "o god are saying what I think you are" said Rayanne sitting down next to her.

" lets just say Shane figured it out for himself I mean Justin looks just like Jordan its not that hard to figure out especially now that he is getting older anyway he told me if I don't tell Jordan myself that he was going to tell him" said Angela as she runs her hands through her hair.

As they are talking Justin was just coming down the stairs only to stand there in the middle of the steps and listen as soon as he heard his mom upset and talking about him once he heard what it was about it was all over he ran down the stairs "where are you going" asks Angela wiping her face "out" said Justin and he walks out.

"hold on a minute" said Angela and walks out of the house "Justin!" said Angela "so how long have you been hiding this from me" said Justin as he turns around, "hiding what" said Angela "Mom don't play dumb I just heard you say it to Rayanne that Jordan Catalano is my father and you never told me all these years you told me he was a guy you met at a bar that you dated for a month then you got pregnant with me and he took off you lied to me for the last 15 years mom!" yelled Justin nearly in tears "I'm sorry okay it seemed right at the time just come in and we could talk about all of it" said Angela "why would I want to talk to you fuck this I'm going out " said Justin and turned around and left.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE MEETING**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I can't believe it all these years my own mother lied to me out of all things to lie about ,about who my dad is I feel like such an idiot for the last few years Trey was always saying I look like him like exactly and I never took him seriously but now Shane Lewis says it and I come home to find out that THE Jordan Catalano is indeed my father my biological father I mean it's cool as fuck he is like my fucking idol an all but like I'm so mad at mom I need to go jam with Trey and get my head straight._

"hey man" said Justin as Trey comes into the garage "hey dude,what's up? you look like someone shot your dog" said Trey as they bump fists, Justin sits down and takes his guitar out of the case and starts to strum "yeah you would too after what I just found out" said Justin "what man" said Trey as he sets up his drums thinking Justin will probably want to jam after he gets whatever it is on his mind out he usually does but this must be something big not like a little thing like about that girl Emma or whatever.

"my mom is a liar and my dad is Jordan Catalano" said Justin out of nowhere looking at him "are you fucking serious man your upset that THE Jordan Catalano is your father you like have a fucking man crush on the dude he is like your idol man if I found out Shane Lewis was my dad I'd be like stoked" said Trey "I'm not upset he is my dad I'm not crazy I'm upset my mom lied to me all these years" said Justin

"oh so how did you find out" asks Trey as he hands Justin a coke, Justin puts his guitar aside and opens the soda "I overheard my mom and your mom talking about it your mom knows too and Rickie and my grandma and grandpa" said Justin "so I guess we were the only ones out on the secret" said Trey with a grin, Justin lets out a sarcastic laugh "guess so man" said Justin as he puts the soda down "so where is Joey think he will wanna practice later" said Justin "I don't know I'll text him so wait back to this Jordan thing so what exactly happens now" said Trey "well with Jordan I don't know and Shane told my mom that if she doesn't tell him that he will" said Justin "I got an idea" said Trey with a smile, as he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket "what ya doin, asks Justin watching him take his phone out "well you wanna chill with your dad, you don't have to tell him today or anything but we could like chill with them remember Shane gave me his number" said Trey with a smile.

"and gee I wonder why if I look like Catalano then that's why he did that to see if I would like come around on my own" said Justin "exactly so let's see if they are busy" said Trey as he texts Shane "alright just if Jordan isn't around Shane tell him I know okay" said Justin "alright" said Trey "k he is going to pick us up seening my mom isn't home" said Trey "cool" said Justin "he told me to get my drums together so we could like jam" said Trey excitedly "dude text Joey he'll be so mad if he misses this shit" said Justin with a laugh "tell him everything" asks Trey as he is texting "I guess" said Justin as he puts his guitar in its case "so where we goin" asks Justin "some loft they used to practice at when they were our age" said Trey as he continues to text.

Then Shane and Joey pull up at the same time. "dude this is so fucking cool your dad is Jordan Catalano and now we are hanging out with Frozen Embryos today but I'm sorry bout like your mom and all that shit" said Joey "let's just go have fun with them and chill" said Justin as he puts his guitar case around his shoulders.

**AT THE LOFT**

"hey guys I got a couple fans here I met at the store" said Shane as he brings the guys up to the loft "you would bring fans here" said Jordan with a laugh as plays around on his guitar "dude that's a nice ass fender" said Justin going over to him and admiring the guitar that's on its stand "you play" asks Jordan finally looking at him but strangely "yeah me and these guys we just started a band like last year we haven't done any gigs yet though we can't get any of the clubs around here to let us play because we are underage" said Justin "that's so fucked up man we used to play all over when we were your age" said Shane"yeah so uh I didn't catch your name" said Jordan as he looks Justin up and down.

"I'm Justin" said Justin leaving his last name out of it not wanting him to know who he really is yet "so you wanna play that guitar man" asks Jordan with a nervous laugh "you mean I can " asks Justin digging for his guitar pic in his pocket "yeah go ahead" said Jordan watching Justin pick up the electric guitar and fixing the amp he starts to play on it as Jordan watches _holy shit this kid is fucking good_ he thought to himself, "your pretty good man where did you learn to play like that" asks Jordan "my mom taught me when I was a kid she doesn't play much anymore" said Justin as he plays the guitar "your mom must be pretty cool if she plays guitar" said Jordan with a smile. "yeah but she always says I play like way better than her that I'm a natural or something" said Justin as he plays the fender guitar that he is now in love with.

"so you guys wanna play for us I'm curious now if you guys are good maybe I could get you guys in at Louie's I know him really well we used to play there all the time" said Jordan they all look at each other "yeah okay sounds good" said Trey, Shane hands him his drum sticks,Trey just looks at him "yes I'm serious go play on mine it's easier anyway than having to go set yours up right" said Shane with a laugh.

"what do want us to play" asks Justin "don't matter whatever you want " says Brendan " lets play A Beautiful Lie by 30 seconds to Mars said Justin, Trey looks at him questingly and Justin nodds Jordan goes and leans against the wall along with rest of the band to listen to them.

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

_'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_(Oh Oh_

_The end of the world)_

_Everyone's looking at me_

_I'm running around in circles, baby_

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful...)_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

**JORDAN V/O**

_As I'm listening to this kid sing this song the more freaked out I get because seriously he came in here I look up at him and I swear I saw my own face now he sings this song but he is looking like dead at me as he sings it "a beautiful lie" you know how like a song can just speak to you the way its being sung and now having him looking at me like that I'm starting to wonder what lie he is talking about and why does he look like me that? What is it he is trying to tell me? God I hope its not what I am thinking because I am starting to think that I might be this kid's like dad it cant be its like impossible that I have a kid I didn't know about right?_

" these kids are really good" said Shane to Jordan breaking him out of his thoughts "yeah this kid Justin, he is pretty sick on the guitar I don't know too many kids his age that could play like that or sing like that" said Jordan "wow you guys are really good I'm gonna see what I could do about Louie's" said Jordan "hey you guys want get something to eat we could order some pizza or something I mean unless you guys got curfews or something " said Shane "as long as I'm home by like 11 we are good" said Justin as he plays guitar quietly to himself "hey uh Justin can I talk to you" asks Jordan.

"yeah sure whats up " said Justin nervously getting up and walking outside for a minute "look uh this is gonna sound like weird or whatever but uh whats like your last name" asks Jordan looking at him strangely again and lighting a cigarette Justin looks away for a minute and sighs "look I wasn't like planning on doing this tonight like telling you this or whatever but my last name is Chase, I'm Angela Chase's son and um well he sighs again as he leans against the wall and closes his eyes," you're uh like my dad I mean uh you are my dad" said Justin, Jordan turns around "I knew it there was just like no way you weren't mine it's like freaky because you look like me when I was your age I mean like obliviously kids look like their parents but you look like identical or whatever" said Jordan "look I just I wanted to like know you I mean like I love your music and I've been like a big fan for like ever and all and then this shit got sprung on me today and it's like cool or whatever that your my dad you know I mean Trey always said I look like you or whatever but I never took it seriously I mean I've had like girls tell me that too, I feel like such an idiot for believing mom that my dad like ran away or whatever" said Justin closing his eyes again and leaning against the wall.

"so can I like take you home tonight I think maybe me and your mom should talk" said Jordan as he takes a drag of his cigarette "yeah okay, she is in for a surprise she doesn't know where I am right now I told her I was at Trey's but she hasn't like texted me I mean she was like upset or whatever when I left but I mean she lied to me about who you were all these years" said Justin, Jordan looks at Justin, "you know if I knew like about you before I left for LA again I would've like at least took your mom with me I would've tried harder than what I did and I don't know things would be different I guess" said Jordan "what sucks is your like only here for two weeks" said Justin as they go back inside "look we will figure it out okay" said Jordan "okay" said Justin.

They spend the rest of the night eating pizza with the guys and hanging out after Jordan drove Justin home. "just so you know I don't know how this is going to go with your mom I'm probably not her favorite person in the world I mean I left her for LA" said Jordan "yeah well she isn't my favorite person right now for lying to me" said Justin shoving his hands in his pockets as they walk into the house "Justin its 11 o clock on a school night and I know your mad but that doesn't_ she stops dead and sees Jordan standing next to him in the door way she looks at the both of them they are so alike it could be scary both of them standing there chewing on their thumb it would be comical if it weren't for the situation they are in "hey guess you weren't expecting me right" said Jordan looking down at her.

"no I wasn't " said Angela looking at Justin "I took it upon myself to hang out with him and the band me and Trey texted Shane and well lets just say dad figured it out for himself" said Justin as he walks around his mother and plops on the couch "you have school tomorrow I think you should go to bed" said Angela, he rolls his eyes and heads upstairs "I'll call you tomorrow J" said Jordan "okay" he says before he goes up the stairs "I think we need to talk " said Jordan walking into the living room and looking at the pictures of Justin on the entertainment center of them in Disney with Rayanne, Rickie and Trey and her parents and of them at the zoo and other places and school pictures too, he turns around to face her "so you hid this from me for 15 years Angela you never called and told me you were pregnant or when he was born you just let us both live a life not knowing the other existed" said Jordan "look I just thought it was for the best okay you had to go back to LA and go on your tour like the week after your dads funeral how would've you done it if I was pregnant " said Angela

"for the best?! you thought it was for the best to keep me from my own kid and I would've figured it out Angela I would've taken you with me to live with me and I would be with the two of you as much as possible and you know it" yelled Jordan "so when did you find out you were pregnant while I was here and you let me leave not knowing" asks Jordan madly " no I didn't find out I was pregnant till after you left again" said Angela looking away "so why didn't you call me" said Jordan "and what were you going to do Jordan fly back here and play big happy family and give up your life in LA give up your career, give up your dream" said Angela

"no but I would've taken responsbilty for him and you I would've asked you to move with me and I would've tried to make it work with us but you gave me no option you just assumed I'd be an asshole and run away " said Jordan madly .

Angela looks down at the ground then back up at him, "whatever you know I might've been a dick back in the day but I never lied to you yes I fucked up in a lot of ways with us but I never did anything to deserve not to know I had a kid with you" said Jordan as he turns to leave, "tell Justin I will call him tomorrow" said Jordan facing the other way because he was nearly crying at this point, Angela sighs, "look if you want you could pick him up from school tomorrow alright" said Angela, Jordan nods and walks out the door as he is getting in his car he sees Rayanne go into Angela's house.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SO WHATS THE STORY**

**SHANE POV**

Shane pulls up to the loft once again after dropping off Trey and Joey at Graff 's house, he looks to see Jordan's old red plymoth sitting there in the parking lot, he laughs to himself.

**SHANE V/O**

_Some things never change I can't believe he still has that plymoth all these years sitting up in his dad's garage and the thing still run it doesn't look too hot thoug not like it used too but whatever I really want to know what the story is with him and Angela I mean all this time I thought he never saw her when we came back and come to find out he did and now he has a kid._

He climbs the stairs and goes into the loft to find Jordan sitting there playing aimlessly on his guitar "hey figured you would be here" said Shane taking a seat next to him and grabbing a different guitar and starts playing too "yeah just thinking " said Jordan as he stops playing,"I would be too if I was you but what I would really like to know is why you lied to me about seeing her 15 years ago" said Shane "I don't know, didn't want you to break my balls about it but like I just needed her or whatever at the time I mean she gets me in like a different way than like even you do and you've known me since we were kids I mean it was just us hanging out for a little while I was packing up the stuff in the house and she like came by" said Jordan

_**Flashback 15 years ago**_

**JORDAN V/O**

_I still can't believe my dad is like gone I mean shouldn't I be like real sad or whatever I mean I am sad but not like as sad as I think I should be I mean he beat me and mentally abused me for years until I finally stood up to him and then I met Angela Chase who helped me graduate and I left her for L.A. I was hoping she would've come to his funeral to like see me or whatever but I guess she like hates me I mean I would hate me see what I mean my dad just died and I am thinking of Angela Chase that's just not normal but then again I'm always thinking of her. _

_Then the doorbell rings, Jordan sighs and walks to the door, shit hope its not one of those mortgage people again I look like shit like I haven't slept in days and I have no shirt on because its so hot in this house because all of the air conditioners are like gone he thinks to himself he opens the door "hi" she says shyly, "Angela" said Jordan she gives him a shy smile "I just came by to like say sorry about your dad" said Angela "oh well thanks, I guess, I mean come in if you like I mean if you want too or whatever, it's a mess so yeah" said Jordan as he turns around to let her in "so uh, how are you" asks Jordan looking at her looking around,god she is so beautiful I can't believe she still has her hair red too its just like longer now he thinks to himself "I'm good, just graduated from college" said Angela._

"_oh well congratulations" he said as he plops on the couch needing a break from packing his dads stuff up "well I um saw you won a music award and that your going on tour next week" said Angela as she sits next to him "yeah, back on the road again" said Jordan as he lets out a sigh "what you don't like being on tour" asks Angela, "I do its just busy, meet and greets, press stuff, concert, then we move to the next state to do it all over again" said Jordan yawning "oh" said Angela then they get quiet again "so well its like nice to see you I didn't think I would've seen you I mean I figured you like hated me for like leaving for L.A." said Jordan, "Jordan, I couldn't hate you if I tried like I was mad that you left but I understand I mean asking you to give up your dream for me just wasn't the right thing to do" said Angela._

**ANGELA V/O**

_Omg he looks so amazingly gorgeous still and having no shirt on just makes it even harder for me to like just talk to him even his body is beautiful he is a little more muscular then what he was before he left and his hair is shorter but he is still as gorgeous as he was when he left after high school. "so you don't hate me" said Jordan, she smiles "no, I was just like mad because you left me here" said Angela, "look I left because I didn't want to let the chance blow by and regret it later I mean if I stayed I would've wondered for the rest of my life if me and the band would've made it" said Jordan_

"_so like I mean I never got to ask you how you got the record deal because I was so mad" said Angela "well remember when we played at that big show at Vertigo the show you couldn't come too that night well it was like insane we knew that there was going to be someone there from Virgin Records so we were really excited for it and nervous as hell I mean we fought a lot during practices and all that but when we got to Vertigo and we were nervous I just said lets just do our thing like as if we were at the loft practicing and we did the best show that night then any show we ever did when we played at Vertigo so anyway after we got off stage we were pumped and then this guy came up to us from Virgin Records and offered us a record deal if we would come out to L.A and we just had to do it like I said it was something we couldn't say no too so after we said yes I was afraid to tell you I knew it was going to hurt you that I was leaving so I waited and waited it was just I was so afraid it would break us up which obliviously it did and I'm sorry I waited till the day before but I was scared to tell you" said Jordan_

"_oh, well I wish you did tell me ahead of time I mean I think I still would've been upset but I would've had some time to deal with it" said Angela "not really we were leaving within the next few weeks shortly after we got the deal" said Jordan "so what happened in L.A when you got there" asks Angela_

"_we got the deal as soon as we got there and then started recording our first album the following week, and then when the first album came out and our first song hit the radio stations it was number 1" said Jordan "I can't believe Red was your first single" said Angela with a laugh_

"_why is that funny" said Jordan, she smiles shyly "when you first sang Red to me I thought it was about me" said Angela embarrassedly he looks away from her for a minute "Ange, that song is about you I said it was about my car because I didn't want you know at the time I mean really Ange did you really seriously listen to the lyrics after I rewrote it" said Jordan ,"Jordan I only knew it was your first hit, because Rayanne told me I couldn't listen to your music for like years" said Angela and she looks away._

"_well then I got something for you that I like always wanted to give you" he got up and went into a box and pulls out a sheet of paper "here" said Jordan handing the paper to her, she looks at it and it's the lyrics and music to RED, "so do you still play the guitar too I mean you learned from the best " he says with a laugh "no not anymore I don't have a guitar I sold it after you left" said Angela_

"_oh well you want one come upstairs" said Jordan, they get up and he brings her to his old room and takes this acoustic guitar off the stand "here, this is my first guitar ever I never had the heart to sell her" _

"_wow, are you really giving me your guitar I mean this is the guitar you played Red on to me the first time" said Angela thinking back to the night almost in tears, "yeah that's why I want you to have it I mean its about you, Red" said Jordan with a smile, "besides I have other things that remind me of you" said Jordan as he turns his arm over and on his forearm he has the word "RED with a picture of a guitar, the date encircled 1'14'1995 the day they met she looks at him with tears in her eyes and they lean closer to each other and he kisses her softly she deepens the kiss as they stand there kissing he backs her into a wall and kisses her passionately then picks her up as they kiss and lays her on the bed she moans into their kisses. _

_He puts his hand up her shirt and starts to rub her breasts, kissing her neck he unbuttons her shirt and slides it off of her, she unbuckles his pants and pulls them down "Jordan" moans Angela as he licks her pink nipples, he unzips her jeans and pulls them off along with her underwear as they continue to kiss, she strokes his hardness up and down, "omg your driving me crazy, I want you so bad" whispers Jordan, as he brings his hand to her core and feels how wet she is and rubs her slowly she moans as she strokes him up and down and kisses him harder he gets on top of her and enters her, he moves slowly at first inside of her then starts to go faster as she follows his pace they both of them moan , "Jordan ,omg don't stop" she moans as she is about to reach her climax he goes even faster as they climax at the same time._

_They fall asleep in each other's arms. _

_**FLASH BACK OVER.**_

"after that we spent the next few days together at my dad's house when I had to leave it was the hardest thing ever to do" said Jordan "and then you didn't speak to her for 15 years" said Shane with a laugh "well we kind of had the same fight we did when I left the first time" said Jordan "oh so anyway now what are you gonna do " asks Shane "I don't know I mean he is my kid and I want to be with him as much as possible the next two weeks but I don't know what to do when I leave again I mean he has to stay here obliviously and we have to go back to L.A so we can start recording the next album" said Jordan

I mean tomorrow Angela told me to pick him up from school so I am going to like hang out again with him tomorrow" said Jordan

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**ADDICTED TO YOU**

**LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Mondays suck I had such a crazy weekend now its back to school apparently my dad is picking me up so we could hang out after school which is cool I think I might want him to come see me at our band practice well maybe I'm still not really talking to mom so Joey came and got me today._

"so hows it goin with your dad now" asks Joey as they were walking to their lockers "good I guess I mean he is picking me up today after school so at least he wants to like see me" said Justin as he leans against his locker with his eyes closed, "hey guys" said Trey

"hey man " said Justin, "surprised your not with Emma already " said Trey wagging his eyebrows at him, Justin laughs, " she isn't my girlfriend or anything so yeah whatever" said Justin "yeah whatever man you like her just admit it" said Joey rolling his eyes, "yeah well we aren't exactly from the same crowd and apparently that seems to matter" said Justin sarcastically.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_The guys give me a hard time about Emma Krackow sometimes because we are so different from her and her friends she is like I don't know she is like popular and like one of the hottest girls in school they think she is like the innocent type or whatever but she is so not I mean trust me I've been with that girl in the boiler room like a million times but lately it's not about that anymore the guys think we go down there just to fool around but like we hang out down there and talk a lot of the time too I mean don't get me wrong we do fool around down there but we talk too but she is a cheerleader who should be like with the football players but instead she is the cheerleader that like wants to be with me a lot of the cheerleaders don't talk to her anymore because they know about us now and they think me and my friends are losers, well because we aren't jocks, like I said you wouldn't put me and Emma Krackow in the same category like when I say she is drop dead gorgeous I mean it, totally hot body, long blonde hair and hazel eyes, and she is like into the same shit as me even though no one knows it she likes rock music and she loves that I am in a band actually she sings and plays guitar too just no one knows well except me she always tells me she wishes she could be like be a cool rocker chic._

"hello earth to Justin you coming out for a cigg with us" said Trey

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Yeah I do smoke but mom doesn't have any clue well neither does my dad, shit I need to text Emma to meet me in the boiler room I wanna tell her about all the shit that happened this weekend._

"nah, I gotta go to class" said Justin trying to not get into it with them about his boiler room activities.

"yeah sure whatever later dude" said Trey with a wink

"bye man" said Justin as he gets his phone out to text Emma

_**Justin: Em, meet in the boiler room, I have a lot of shit to tell you, it's like major **_

_**Emma: okay see you in a few xo**_

_**Justin : k xo**_

Justin looks around as he gets to the boiler room door and then goes downstairs he leans against the fence, a few minutes later he hears her coming down the stairs.

"hey" said Justin "hey yourself, I missed you this weekend" said Emma as she comes closer to him, he grins at her then pulls her closer, "missed you too" said Justin_ I should've text her when I found out I like really needed her but I was like so busy with everything _he leans down to kiss her as he backs them into the fence she grabs his hair and kisses him deeper as their tongues continue to explore Justin starts to forget what he had to talk to her about especially now that he is starting to get hard from making out with her, he brings his hand up her skirt and remembers that he loves that she always wears skirts most of the time so much easier than pants as he feels her getting wetter he moves her underwear and starts to finger her as she unzips his pants and starts to stroke him,she lets out a moan as he rubs her clit.

"god I want you so bad" said Justin as she continues to stroke him and he continues to finger her and they kiss deeply he starts to pull her shirt up, and rub her breast she starts to kiss and suck on his neck, " "you really make me crazy, I want have sex with you so bad" said Justin softly.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_As much as we fool around in the boiler room and in her car during lunch she like won't have sex with me she is a virgin I mean I guess that's why and I don't know she knows how like I used to sleep around but since I've been seeing her I haven't like had sex with anyone but she is killing me I mean I don't want to have sex with someone else I want her no one has ever turned me on how she does just by doing what we do I mean we haven't gone that far she has given me a blowjob a few times and omigod that's like amazing well from her anyway,I mean I think the reason why everything is so intense is because I actually like her not just I want to fuck her I like her because she is her and she is cool as hell she gets me in a different way than Trey and Joey do I've even thought about having her as a girlfriend or like asking her out like on a date._

As they continue to kiss and she continues to stroke him and kiss his neck and he rubs her clit faster she moans louder so he kisses her hard so no one will hear her finally she reaches her climax then she slowly gets on her knees and he feels her mouth on him he lets out a small groan as she strokes and sucks on his hardness, she keeps going until he cums.

As they straighten themselves out "so you missed me that much" said Justin pulling her closer again, "yeah I did so whats the major news" said Emma remembering he had big news or something, "oh yeah wow I almost forgot you had me sidetracked" he says with a smile, she kisses him, "good, but still what happened" said Emma, "well you know how I went to Frozen Embryos this weekend well after the show the next day me and Trey were at the store and we met Shane Lewis and he gave Trey his number so anyway we were like so excited we couldn't believe he like did that, that night I over hear my mom talking to Rayanne and I found out that THE Jordan Catalano is like my dad" said Justin with a smile.

"holy shit, are you serious omigod see I always tell you ,you look like him so did you like hang out with them or him" asks Emma excitedly "yeah, that night we even played for them my dad is going to try and get us a gig at Louie's" said Justin with a big smile.

"So if we get in at Louie's will you come see us play" asks Justin, she looks at him surprised he even asked but also not sure if she should go or not "um I don't know maybe" said Emma looking down he backs away from her "are you serious you might not come to my bands first gig like ever what because of what your stupid cheerleader friends will think you know everyone already knows that you come down here with me that's why half of your wonderful cheerleader friends don't talk to you because me and my friends are such losers" said Justin madly

"yeah I come down here to be with you but Justin that's it, you never asked me out or to be your girlfriend I don't even know why it's such a big deal to them I come down here it hasn't gotten further with us than texting and coming down here or meeting in my car and driving around or whatever since we started talking to each other" said Emma crossing her arms over her chest "yeah because I wouldn't want girlfriend who is embarrassed to be seen with me because I am such a frigin loser if you ask me your friends are the losers they are so stuck up and they are a bunch fucking sheep you cant even be yourself around them you act like your this preppy snob and not like who you really are" said Justin

"oh please because your friends would be so happy if you were dating me the cheerleader rather than one of those slutty groupie girls that hang around you guys all the time" said Emma madly "whatever all my friends know who I come down here with and yeah they might give me shit sometimes but I don't pretend to be someone I'm not whatever maybe we should just end it here okay you don't want to be seen with me and I am not going to ask you to be my girlfriend if that's the case and that's why I haven't because I knew why all this time you hide it from your friends and my friends are right I should've never started this with you because I'll never be good enough for you " said Justin

" yeah maybe we should end it then!" yelled Emma and walks away.

"fine!" yelled Justin and goes upstairs shortly after her.

He goes outside underneath the bleachers to have a smoke probably the last one he could have for the day because only his friends know he smokes, "hey man" said Trey as he lights one up too "hey" said Justin "you look happy today what happened now with you and Emma" said Trey automatically knowing that's the only thing that makes him upset other than what happened with his mom lying to him about Jordan.

"we are done, I told her about my dad then I told her about Louie's and I asked her to come see us play if we get it and she said I don't know maybe I mean all this time of texting and the boiler room and everyone is right she is embarrassed to be seen with me because of her friends and she tried to blame shit on me because I won't ask her to be my girlfriend or whatever but why would I want a girlfriend who is embarrassed of me" said Justin as he takes a drag of his cigarette, "and don't even say I told you so Graff " said Justin warningly

"I wasn't going too I was gonna say maybe your better off I mean without the drama her friends are fucking sheep I mean you tell me she is a cool chic and she like plays music too but she acts like different than that when she is in school with her friends" said Trey

"yeah well there is more than what meets the eye man she is cool I wouldn't associate with some cheerleader if she wasn't " said Justin with a laugh "well I don't know man I guess whatever for now anyway I came over here for a reason there is gonna be a talent show here in like a week I saw a poster earlier today you wanna enter the band in it, it'll be good to like go in front of people before we play at Louie's and according to THE Frozen Embryos we are good man! C'mon we should do it" said Trey excitedly.

"yeah I guess man " said Justin, then the bell rings "well might as well go to all my classes today cuz no more boiler room for me" said Justin with a laugh as they walk into school to see Emma with her friends. They look at each other for a second and then Justin looked the other way.

By the end of the day Justin can't wait to get out of school he texted Jordan on lunch break to tell him about the talent show he said to go for it and to tell him about band practice at Trey's they decided Jordan would pick them up at Treys after their band practice instead and they would go to the loft .

**JORDAN POV**

"so I wanted to wait till we got to the loft to tell you guys that I got you the gig at Louie's on Saturday night" said Jordan with a smile all of the guys of Echelon Trio looked at each other and immediately high fives were going around "this is so awesome, thanks dad!" said Justin giving him a man hug "no problem" said Jordan still kind of weirded out that he is someone's father.

"so we also decided to enter the schools talent show for the hell of it seening we never performed in front of anyone" said Trey, "so then that means practice every night guys" said Justin excitedly " okay so do you guys have any of your own songs or do you guys do covers all the time" asks Shane

"well Justin writes music not us so whatever he comes up with we play it" said Joey

"well how bout you guys play us one of the songs you wrote Justin " said Jordan making sure he was okay with it knowing how he used to hate singing his stuff at first.

**JORDAN V/O**

_I'm so glad I got them in at Louie's I mean it would've sucked to have to tell him they didn't get it because I mean all these years not knowing about him it's the least I could do other than like being with him, I sort of like this dad thing it's pretty cool especially seening we both love music so much and he is like incredibly talented must be in the jeans and Angela taught him guitar which is cool too, guess she did play for some time when Justin was little for him to be that good. But anyway I can't wait to hear some of their own music I mean covers are great but the orginal shit gets you gigs at different places and stuff._

"let's play the new one you just wrote today we practiced it earlier" said Trey with a shrug "I don't know man, we just played it the first time today" said Justin "don't worry about it, it's more practice besides if you decide you wanna sing it at Louie's then you should practice it anyway" said Shane

"well I don't think I was gonna use it for that I mean I kind of wrote it today like to vent or whatever" said Justin "and when you vent it ends up a song right" said Jordan with a smile, "yeah exactly how did you know" said Justin, "well that's what I do "said Jordan "and how do you think we ended up going multiplatinum from us venting music especially Catalano" said Shane

"alright fine we will play it, its called "Addicted" said Justin "oh here" said Jordan ,"wait this is the fender I played on the other day I got my guitar you know" said Justin with a laugh.

"well actually I am giving you another guitar take it, I even signed it" said Jordan handing him the fender Justin was in love with playing yesterday "are you serious!? Holy shit thanks " said Justin excitedly taking the guitar and fixing the amp "okay so lets play "Addicted" said Justin as he fixes the microphone.

_(short guitar solo by Justin)_

_I heard you're doing okay _

_But I want you to know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Since the day I met you _

_And after all we've been through_

_I'm still a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to keep you_

_But you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_How long will I be waiting?_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

"that was really good for something you guys practiced once" said Brendan, "you really wrote that" said Jordan, "yeah" he said as he strums on the fender his new fender that his dad gave to him he turns to his father "your seriously giving me this guitar I mean its worth way more than my guitar" said Justin, "yeah I am you liked it so I thought why not" said Jordan with a grin as he grabs his sons guitar out of its case and recognizes it right away, "holy shit this is the guitar I gave your mom before you were born it was my guitar when I was your age I wrote RED on this guitar" said Jordan with a smile.

"seriously that's awesome but I still can't believe you are giving me this fender" said Justin with a smile "hey man defnetily don't worry about it this man right here buys guitars like constantly it's like an obsessive disorder or something, you should see all the guitars in our studio at home its like insane" said Shane with a laugh as he walks by.

"hey its not an obsession I just like having different guitars" said Jordan to Justin "hey if I could have a lot of guitars I would believe me" said Justin as he continues to play "so your mom really taught you how to play" said Jordan, looking at his son playing on his fender "yeah why" said Justin, "well because I taught her how to play when we were in high school and she was your age" said Jordan with a smile "really you taught mom, wow that's so cool she sings too you know just not often she doesn't like to sing in front of people" said Justin, "yeah I know I remember I could get her to play guitar but never sing even though she told me she could sing, she was like in choir or something like that "said Jordan

"well what makes sense now is I used to ask her how she learned to play and she just would say she learned from the best" said Justin with a laugh , Jordan laughs, "I can't believe she said that I told her that the last time I saw her before you were well I guess before you were even a thought" said Jordan,Justin laughs "but seriously you learned from the best between me and your mom we have one talented kid, speaking of your mom I think you need to forgive her I mean she is your mother and we all make mistakes J" said Jordan, Justin looks down, "well its not an easy thing to forgive her for I mean like I've loved Frozen Embryos for like years now and that's why me and Trey started a band because of well that and loving to play music but because of your band and well to find out all this after so many years of Graff telling me I look like you and then Emma telling me I look like you" said Justin.

"who's Emma I'm guessing she is the chick that your "Addicted" too but I could be wrong" said Jordan with a laugh ,Justin looks down as he plays on the guitar "yeah figured you would catch on, its frigin complicated" said Justin, "best advice I could ever give you is that all women are complicated" said Jordan with a laugh, "yeah tell me about it" said Justin rolling his eyes "you just gotta find the one that's worth the complications" said Jordan with a grin "I thought I did I mean we are great when we are together but like no one knew about it I mean we would just hang out in the boiler room it was just a boiler room thing but then we like started to hang out down there and text all the time but like she is THE cheerleader the hottest girl in school, popular, but her friends they don't like us they think we are losers because we play music and we skateboard and shit well we don't really skateboard as much anymore because we decided to make a band instead" said Justin

"Skate boarding " said Jordan suprisedly, "what's wrong with Skateboarding it was a big hobby for a while till we started to really got into music then the band thing happened and now well we barely skateboard because we got into playing music so much, I probably can't even skateboard half as good as I used to we even used to go to the skateboarding park " said Justin with a laugh.

"nothing wrong with it but skateboarding was big when I was a kid in like 1995 so was that leather necklace I used to have one just like the one your wearing " said Jordan "mom gave it to me when we were going through stuff that was in the basement well I found it and I don't know thought it was cool so she said I could keep it I've been wearing it ever since" said Justin with a shrug "your mom gave you it, wow she likes giving you my stuff apparently because if she gave that to you then that's the one I gave to her before I left for LA the second time to like remember me I used to wear that all the time especially in High school" said Jordan with a laugh.

Justin laughs, "so anyway about this girl Emma what like happened today "asks Jordan, Justin looks at him "I don't know I just had a fight with her today in the boiler room and she left I mean its complicated you know, she is a cheerleader and her friends hate my friends, myself included because like I told you we are a band and we are like skateboarders and we hang out under the bleachers and stuff we don't go to school dances and we aren't football players or whatever, we don't do school spirit shit or whatever I mean cheerleaders should be with jocks but she wants to be with me or she did and we used to keep it at texting and meeting in the boiler room and in her car I mean it all happened so fast we met in detention one day she punched a football player in the face for trying to kiss her" said Justin with a laugh thinking back to two months ago.

**FLASHBACK 2 MONTHS AGO**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I can't believe I have detention for skateboarding in the hallway big deal seriously the principal is such a dick mom is going to kill me, damn it ! I am supposed to be at Trey's house for band practice right now. _

_As he sits there doodling on the cover of his notebook with his music in it, he sees Emma Krackow walk into detention. _

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Emma Krackow in detention? Wow what's up with that never thought the good girl in school, the hottest cheerleader in my grade in detention crazy shit guess anyone could get detention these days but seriously what did she do probably cut class or something._

_He watches her take the seat next to him, completely pissed off that she is in detention she looks over at him as she gets some homework out "hey do you like have a pen " she asks him, he looks at her stunned she even spoke to him, girls like her would rather die then talk to me and my friends, "hello," she says to him "oh uh yea sure, here" said Justin handing her his pen he was just using she takes his pen as their hands touch and she looks at him with her beautiful hazel eyes and then looks down to do her homework, he looks up and down at her more at her tanned legs in her short skirt, at her perfect chest, his dick twitches calm down Justin she would never touch you he thinks to himself as he tries to calm himself so he doesn't leave detention with a boner that would be embarrassing she looks at him and smiles, he decides to talk to her anyway she seems to be looking at him with the same intensity, "so why are you in here" he asks with a grin, "I punched John Richards in the face for trying to kiss me " said Emma rolling her eyes._

_He laughs wow tough chick that's pretty hot, apparently the football players can't get every cheerleader, "well that's lame sounds like it was his own fault" said Justin with a smile, "yeah tell me about it I mean you don't just assume someone wants to kiss you seriously all the football players are the same its like because I am a cheerleader I have to be with a jock please if I am going to be with someone I'd like for them to have a frigin brain " said Emma rolling her eyes. _

"_wow a cheerleader that doesn't like football players that's pretty cool" said Justin , "your Justin Chase right "said Emma, "you know who I am" said Justin with a grin, "yeah there is a girls locker room you know a lot of the girls minus the frigin cheerleaders that have a thing for you " said Emma, "guess word gets around with the girls too bad those girls are not like girlfriend type girls" said Justin rolling his eyes, she laughs, "then stop going to the boiler room with them" said Emma with a laugh, he laughs, "guess I should take that advice" said Justin as he plays with his guitar pick in his hand, "you play guitar" said Emma with a smile, "yeah maybe that's why the girls like me so much because I play music" said Justin rolling his eyes._

"_no I hear its because you and your friends are the bad boys and you know girls tend to like the bad boys at one point or another you know skateboarding, smoking underneath the bleachers and coming here on mischief night to knock down trash cans and ruin the football field with your dirt bikes" said Emma_

"_well Emma Krackow, you seem to know an awful lot about me" said Justin sarcastically, she laughs, " cant help the girls like to gossip but anyway its cool you play guitar I do too, just don't tell anyone the cheerleaders would like make fun of me" said Emma._

_Then the bell rings as he gathers his stuff and she leaves and she goes to her locker she turns around to see him next to her "hey, just so you know I think its cool you play guitar" he says softly getting closer to her knowing no one is around he has his hands against the locker above her head as he leans into her "really " said Emma "yeah really" he says leaning in more and then kissing her lightly on the lips as she deepens the kiss and grabs the back of his hair then they hear someone coming "so what are you doing right now" he asks her she takes his hand and brings him to her car "come with me" she says, they fool around in her car for an hour ._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"and that's how it started and then one day we were both sneaking to the boiler room and one of her friends saw us and it got around school that she was sneaking off with me all the time and then half the cheerleaders stopped talking to her and we got closer other than the obvious fooling around we were doing in the boiler room and in her car and today when I asked her to come to Louie's and see us play she said maybe, I got pissed and we had a fight about her and her so called friends and all that stuff" said Justin "well you know I went through the same shit with your mom, my friends didn't like her or us together I tried to confine it to the boiler room but she got mad at me because I blew her off in front of my friends at Louie's one night so we had a fight the next day and then after school I was like fuck it and I went up to her and asked her to come with me in front of everyone and she did" said Jordan with a smile.

"yeah well I don't think Emma Krackow will do that" said Justin miserably, "her last name is Krackow, I knew a Krackow in school he was my tutor and a pretty decent friend helped me get your mom back after I fucked up and cheated on her, yes I fucked up in high school a lot with her" said Jordan

"Brian Krackow I think is her dad" said Justin, "huh small world he was my tutor" said Jordan with a laugh. "weird" said Justin "well my suggestion is to let it go and see what happens if she wants to be with you she will come around" said Jordan, "and if not" said Justin, "then it wasn't meant to be man" said Jordan as they stand up.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**WEIRD FLIRTING**

**SHANE POV**

"you ready to go Trey" said Shane as he was taking Trey back to his house after being at the loft all afternoon. "yeah lets go I don't want my mom to pitch a fit that I'm late for dinner" said Trey rolling his eyes, Shane laughs as they walk out,"don't worry I got your back" said Shane getting in the car.

**SHANE V/O**

_I've gotten really close with Trey the last few days well with all of them actually its kind of weird they remind me and the guys of us as teenagers it's almost creepy, Justin sitting by himself playing guitar obessing over whoever Emma is just like Jordan used to obess over Angela and Trey and Joey making fun of him about it just like old times, I think I want to leave the guys the loft so they have a place to practice and hang out instead of a garage now I gotta get Trey back on time because Graff scares me even though she is hot but whatever that's why I always want to drop him off plus its fun to drive her crazy._

"wow actually on time Trey" said Rayanne as she gets dinner out of the oven, "smells good in here" said Shane "you sound shocked Lewis, what ya think we eat Mcdonalds every night or something" said Rayanne rolling her eyes, "you never know with you Graff" said Shane sticking his hands in his pockets.

"you hungry sit and eat" said Rayanne to Shane "hey I'm never one to turn down food so as you wish" said Shane sitting down,"whats this staying for dinner Shane" said Trey coming back in from the garage "yeah your mom begged me too" said Shane, Trey looks at his mom as she rolls her eyes, "yeah I am dying of loneliness so I begged Lewis to eat with me" said Rayanne sarcastically, "you guys always this nice to each other or is it because I'm here" said Trey looking at them both, "your mom is nice since when" said Shane with a laugh, "hey I let you eat my food so yes I am nice when I want to be" said Rayanne "no you let me eat here because your in love with me, your mom's in love with me she has been since she was 15" said Shane as he gets up, Rayanne smacks him over the head, "ouch" said Shane "actually he just wishes I was" said Rayanne as she cleans up dinner,"well I'll leave you two to fight that one out, I'm goin to Justin's for a little while make sure he isn't moping about Emma still" said Trey rolling his eyes "don't worry Trey he just takes after Catalano he is a mope too" said Shane , Trey laughs as he leaves. After Trey is out of sight, "you don't have to stay you know and watch me clean up, you could go I promise I wont miss you or something" said Rayanne, "o cut it out with the act Graff, you know you love me" said Shane, "just because we had sex a few times over the years doesn't mean I love you" said Rayanne looking at him.

"lets see I think this week we've had sex twice and the other few times I've just come here to talk with you however I mean if you want to have sex right now I've got nothing against it" said Shane getting closer to her, "who said I wanted too" said Rayanne, as she moves a way "I love it when you play hard to get" said Shane with a smile, "yeah I'm not playing hard to get, I'm playing I'm not interested" said Rayanne rolling her eyes, "really not at all" said Shane as he gets closer to her and runs his hands down her waist and over her ass and grabs it , her breath catches as he brings her even closer, " I think you are very interested" said Shane winking as he moves away " but whatever, I always did like a challenge, maybe that's why I like you Graff you're a challenge and that insanely cocky attitude is sexy but it doesn't fool me" said Shane "so your saying I want you but in actual reality you want me" said Rayanne, "after the last two nights and a few other times I have to say I more than want you" said Shane as he grabs her and kisses her hard she kisses him back automatically it doesn't take long before they are completely wrapped up in each other.

As they are kissing Shane picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he brings them into her bedroom and leans her against the wall and takes her shirt off and takes her bra off licks around her nipples, she lets a moan slip, "see told you wanted it" said Shane, "shut up Lewis and fuck me" said Rayanne, "you don't have ask me twice" said Shane turning to the bed as they rip each other's clothes off, He kisses her passionately as he enters her she runs her hands down his muscular arms and up his back as his muscles contract under her touch they start to fall into a fast pace with each other as they move , "Shane" she moans, "yeah baby, you like that" he says as he grabs her hair and kisses her hard as her moans get louder "god don't stop" moans Rayanne as he goes faster and the headboard bangs into the wall, he feels her release and he cums shortly after they both lay there until they catch their breath.

"so Graff, I was wondering you think you would like to go out to dinner with me one night" said Shane looking over at her "it was that good you wanna take me out now" said Rayanne, " love, it was always that good but I still want to take you out because believe it or not Graff I actually do have feelings for you that have nothing to do with sex" said Shane touching her face, "well in that case, it's a yes" said Rayanne with a smile and she kisses him hard which leads to them having sex again.

**JORDAN POV**

"so today was a really good afternoon" said Jordan to Justin as they walk up to Justin's door, "you know you don't have to walk me in, I mean I know you and mom aren't on the best of terms right now" said Justin "well I think me and your mom should try and get a long don't you" said Jordan with a laugh "yeah guess so maybe I should suck it up too" said Justin with a shrug "yup you should, like I said she is your mom, you only get one and I don't know what that's like so be glad you have one" said Jordan as they walk inside.

"hey mom" said Justin as he comes into the kitchen "wow guess you've forgiven me" said Angela "yeah, guess so " said Justin and scratches his head "whats up with the two guitars" asks Angela as she takes dinner out "I gave him one of my fenders" said Jordan, she nods "yeah a brand new one not that I don't like my old one but this thing is like brand new" said Justin excitedly, Angela shakes her head "well if you love that one so much I guess I could take my guitar back" said Angela teasingly "I don't know about that mom, my best songs were written on that guitar" said Justin "father like son" said Angela, rolling her eyes , Jordan laughs.

Then it gets quiet as Trey walks in "hey man" said Trey "wait weren't you just with us" said Jordan with a laugh, "get used to it Catalano they are always together" said Angela with a smile, "well I had to to get away from mom and Shane and their weird flirting and like they look at each other like they want to fuck the shit out of each other or something like ew" said Trey shaking his head "wait Shane is having sex with your mom" said Justin looking at him suprisedly "I don't know man I didn't ask just they like flirt and its weird he ate dinner at my house tonight" said Trey "whatever lets go hang out in my room" said Justin with a shrug as they both walk away .

Angela and Jordan stare at each other " Rayanne is into Shane " said Angela looking at Jordan, "don't look at me like that, I didn't even know that he liked her" said Jordan with a grin, "well apparently our best friends don't tell us everything" said Angela, "guess not but whatever so uh like how do you want work things with Justin I mean I want to see him like as much as possible this week and next week but like I don't know what to do when I go back to LA" said Jordan sadly as he sits down at the kitchen table with her "first I want to apologize Jordan for keeping him from you it was wrong and I'm really really sorry" said Angela looking at him "its done with Ange we are good let's just you know be friends or whatever you know for his sake" said Jordan

"yeah friends" said Angela sounding kind of disappointed "so what do you want to do about like me seeing him" said Jordan, "well I mean while your here he could be with you whenever after school and stuff and I guess when you leave I mean his spring vacation is coming up I could send him down to LA then maybe Trey will go with him too"

"yeah I guess the best way to work it is he comes out to see me on vacations and I come down here on my down time too" said Jordan sadly "Whats wrong" asks Angela, he sighs, "just like it sucks being here for only two weeks with him and then leaving I mean I don't get to see him every day anymore after next week, it's gonna blow" said Jordan "oh yeah I forgot to tell you his band got a gig at Louie's just we have to be there because they are underage its this weekend the guys are so like stoked" said Jordan with a smile "that's so great they never did a gig before Justin is always trying to get them in somewhere but they are only 15 so no one wants them to play anywhere" said Angela

"yeah I know Justin was telling us and I know Louie so I asked him and he was okay with it as long as we are there" said Jordan "okay so its this Saturday" asks Angela "yeah and I guess they want to do this talent show thing at school on Friday and see how it goes being on stage " said Jordan "wow Friday and Saturday that's awesome, does Rayanne know" asks Angela "I'm sure Shane will tell her since there is something going on there" said Jordan with a laugh "apparently" said Angela with a laugh.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**GUY TALK**

**JUSTIN POV**

"so still bummed about Emma" asks Trey as he tosses a football in the air and watches Justin write "yeah kinda, my dad gave me an idea about writing like a song to her I don't know I still like her just wish something would like change with her" said Justin as he writes, "yeah I know well I mean maybe it will eventually her friends just suck man" said Trey "tell me about it" said Justin with a laugh "so your mom and Shane are shacking it up now" asks Justin teasingly, "shut up" said Trey laughing and throwing the football at him "hey maybe Shane will end up being your mom's boyfriend or whatever you can't tell me you wouldn't think it would be cool" said Justin

"yeah I guess it would be I mean my dad isn't here anymore and I never knew him and my mom she like deserves to be happy with someone and Shane is so cool" said Trey with a grin "yeah man I cant believe it we are like hanging with Frozen Embryos I mean my dad is like famous maybe someday we could like go to LA and hang out with them there" said Justin with a smile "dude never mind that we are gonna be in on like every concert no more trying to sneak back stage dude" said Trey with a laugh "yeah I know right" said Justin with a smile, "shit dude I didn't tell you this one" said Trey excitedly "what" said Justin looking up at him as he grabs his guitar " today that girl Alex that like hangs out with Emma sometimes you know that other girl she hangs with that's like not a cheerleader the like only non preppy girl she talks to she like supposedly has a thing for me" said Trey with a smile "wow maybe if you guys hook up Emma will come around " said Justin "yeah maybe or maybe I'll be getting some boiler room action again" said Trey wagging his eyebrows, Justin laughs "well we know I wont be" said Justin sarcastically .

**THE NEXT DAY**

**LIBERTY HIGHSCHOOL**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_School is going to suck today, Emma isn't going to talk to me and I'm going to have to watch her with all her stupid preppy friends._

He leans against his locker by himself while he waits for Trey and Joey, "hey man" said Joey "hey where's Trey" asks Justin, Joey laughs "well when he got here that girl Alex caught up with him and they headed towards the boiler room" said Joey, Justin smiles "glad someone is getting some seening Emma won't even probably speak to me today it's gonna suck man she is going to be with that crowd and I'm always going to be like a looser to her" said Justin, Joey looks down the hallway "I don't know about that man, look" said Joey, Justin looks down the hallway and sees Emma coming in but not the Emma he is used too, "holy shit what the hell happened maybe she took what I said to heart but she looks like the girl she should look like " said Justin with a smile "and damn sexy " said Justin with an even bigger smile as he looks at what she is wearing when she walks down the hall way I can't believe she came to school like this looking at her in black and pink plaid mini skirt, black tank top, and converse sneakers and a pink belt with silver studs on it, she even changed her hair its still blonde but has bright pink underneath she walks by all of her preppy friends then by him and gives him a smile as she walks by.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_It was like a completely different person I mean I'm not asking her to not dress how she did I'm just wanting her to be her and not who her friends want her to be and of course I want her like in every way possible but damn she looks hot today._

He looks at Joey " I can't believe it man I must've really got to her yesterday she like looks how her personality is she is so cool man, she plays guitar and everything" said Justin as he looks down the hallway "so go for her man maybe she finally got over all the bullshit" said Joey, "yeah maybe but I think I'll play it cool for now, lets go outside for a smoke"

He doesn't see her for the rest of day he looks around for her and everything.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Now all I am doing is sitting here in my room thinking about her like always but like in a different way because she came to school a completely different person and I can't even believe she finally took what I said about being herself to heart but I hope she isn't thinking that I want her to like dress different cuz all I actually want is for her to be her and not someone else. But anyhow I can't get her out of my head and I really need to talk to her like so bad._

He goes downstairs and decides to go to her house and just talk to her and get everything out on the table.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**MAKING UP **

As he walks up to the Krackows door he wonders if her dad even knows about him "whatever" he says to himself and rings the doorbell and her dad answers "hi I'm Justin Chase, is Emma home" he asks as friendly as possible, "oh uh hi Justin, I'm Brian Krackow, Emma's dad yes she is just upstairs you could go on up just knock first she is playing her guitar she gets mad when people barge in" he says with a laugh, "okay uh thanks for the warning" said Justin

**BRIAN V/O**

_So Angela's son is like into my daughter a Krackow with a Chase times do change, I swear when he came to the door I thought it was Jordan Catalano I was looking at it was the craziest thing ever so wait Jordan and Angela have a kid together how is that possible Jordan hasn't been in three rivers in 15 years wait if Justin is 15 then wow I knew Angela had a son but I thought his dad like took off something doesn't quite add up but whatever I guess._

Justin follows the sounds of her playing the guitar and hears her singing, he stops at the door before he goes into her room and listens he's never actually heard her before he just knows she sings and plays guitar.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it every day._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

He knocks on the door, she slowly opens the door, "hey" said Justin she looks at him confusedly at first, "hey" she says and lets him in "what are you doing here" she asks hoping he didn't hear her singing, "I wanted to talk to you" said Justin with a grin, she sits on her bed and he sits down " your voice it's really like beautiful, that song was amazing" said Justin smiling at her.

"um thanks" said Emma as she blushes a little " so I know you didn't come here just to compliment my voice so what's up" he looks down " the way you came to school today you looked different I mean you look different now so I don't know just wanted to know like what's this change about" he asks she smiles "I took what you said and I thought about it like all night last night that's where the song came from but anyway I thought about it and like I realized that I need to stop hiding us and stop being something I'm not I mean you like me for me and I like you for you and I realized that cheerleading and all that is just like an act, it started with me trying to fit in and then I met you and it just changed things so today I just got up and dressed how I dress when I'm at home and then I quit cheerleading and told those girls off and I let them see me talking to Alex who is actually a really good friend and I need you know that I want to be with you in front of everyone and I don't care anymore who likes it and who doesn't" said Emma.

He smiles at her and touches her cheek and leans in and kisses her softly "good I'm glad because I want to be with you too and I want to do this the right way so Emma Krackow will you be my girlfriend" he asks her with a smile " Justin Chase I would love to be your girlfriend" she says with a big smile, she kisses him, "here I have something I want you to look at that I've been dying to show you since like forever" she hands him a notebook, "what's this" asks Justin taking the notebook and opening it "all of my music and songs" she says with a smile.

He reads some of her music "I am going to enter the talent show and I wanted to know if your band would like play the music with me I want to sing like with a band instead just a tape of music" said Emma.

"cool, I'll talk to the band I don't think they would mind I mean we are going to enter it too and now that you are my girl I'm pretty sure they would help out even if it means extra practice these next few days so what song are you singing a cover or one of yours" said Justin still flipping through her notebook.

"one of mine, it's in there " she takes the book back and flips through pages and hands it back to him, he smiles as he reads it " is this about us or me " said Justin "both" said Emma with a smile "alright lets go to Treys, I have band practice" said Justin they get up, " dad can I go with Justin to his band practice, "okay just be back by 9" said Brian looking up from his newspaper "okay" said Emma as they walk out.

They walk together to Trey's house.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**THE TALENT SHOW**

**JUSTIN POV**

"is everything all set is the amp on? " asks Justin bouncing around backstage because they are on next. "dude chill out everything is on mikes, amps all of it" said Joey, Justin finally sits down "I'm going to go check again" and gets up Trey stands in front of him, "dude chill out or I'm going to punch you in the damn face your making me fucking nuts" said Trey grabbing him by his shirt. "yeah chill man" said Jordan coming backstage, Justin sighs, "look I just want it to be perfect okay like all of the school is here and we have to be the band for Emma too" said Justin "chill out even if its not perfect you guys will be good okay you're the best of I've seen for teenagers I wouldn't have told you to enter this or gotten you a gig if I thought you couldn't do it now I am going to sit with your mom and everyone and pray to god I don't have sign any more autographs while I'm here chill and have fun out there okay" said Jordan with a smile.

" up next is Echelon Trio singing Smells Like Teen Spirit" said the principal

"okay guys lets do this" said Trey as they all give each other high fives , they go out on stage.

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored and self assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay! _

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My Libido_

_Yay! _

_( Guitar solo)_

_{The audience cheers as Justin does the guitar solo}_

_And I forget just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it was hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, never mind_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_A denial ! [x9]_

As they finish they get a standing ovation, Justin has a big smile on his face "thank you" he says into the microphone and they head backstage as soon as they get back there they give each other high fives all around "holy shit that was fucking awesome!" said Justin excitedly to the guys "I know dude, we are gonna kill it tomorrow man" said Trey as he says that Jordan, Angela , Shane and Rayanne come back stage, "you did amazing out there Justin I'm so proud of you" said Angela giving her son a hug as Rayanne does the same with Trey "Justin you were sick on that guitar solo, you did so awesome " said Jordan giving him a man hug, "you guys are gonna do great tomorrow night at Louie's" said Shane.

"we gotta go back on stage again in a little bit though we are going to play for Emma she is singing her own song though I can't wait to do this next one we worked so hard on this too" said Justin

"yeah our practices have been intense" said Trey as he says this Emma comes around the corner "hey guys I'm so nervous we are on stage like right after this performance" she said with a smile" you guys ready" asked Emma "yeah we are" said Trey, she walks over to Justin as his parents leave backstage "baby you did so good just now and you looked so sexy especially during your solo" said Emma as she kisses him passionately "omigod like I don't see enough of this with my mom and Shane get a room" said Trey shaking his head, Joey laughs. "omigod we are on like now I'm so nervous you really think this song is good" said Emma

"yeah you'll probably piss off some cheerleaders and football players though" said Justin with a smile "whatever" said Emma rolling her eyes "did I forget to tell you how hot you look tonight" said Justin getting closer to her again, she is wearing ripped skinny jeans , converse sneakers and a black fitted tee shirt that says I 3 skater boys on it in white, with white and silver studded bracelet ."thanks baby" she says and kisses him they start to make out then are interrupted by some football players "hey uh Justin, you were pretty sick out there man " said Mason "thanks man hey we are playing at Louies tomorrow night come check it out" said Justin and hands them a flyer . They shake hands.

"Emma Krackow along with Echelon Trio playing an orginal song by Emma Krackow, called "Skater Boy" said The Princepal

"alright here we go" said Emma as they go out on stage. They take their places on stage Emma in the middle holding the cordless mike in her sweaty palms because she is so nervous and with Justin off to the side next to her on guitar and Joey on the oppsite side on base guitar and Trey goes behind his drums.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[x2]_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_{she walks closer to Justin as he plays guitar}_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**REUNITING FINALLY**

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_Tonight is Justin's big night he is performing at Louie's but today Jordan text me asking me to meet him at his hotel to talk and I have no idea why but I have to admit when he said he wanted to be friends I was a little disappointed but maybe we are better off but at the same time we have never been able to be friends it always lead to us getting back together I just wish getting back together meant staying together this time around but with us you never know. _

_Any how I am now walking into the hotel and it is like seriously fancy with all white floors and tan walls with really beautiful paintings and a huge chandelier above my head the girl at front desk was so professional now I am looking for room 113 as I walk down the long hallway the more nervous I get. Looking at all the doors trying to find 113 finally I find it and it is off in a secluded area and there is security. No wonder why the girl at the front desk gave me this pass apparently they need a lot of security, I show them the pass and knock on the door as they all stare at me._

"_Knock Knock" _he comes to the door right away "hey" said Jordan with a nervous grin, "hey" said Angela shyly. He lets her in as she thinks back to 15 years ago just like the first time they both said hey shyly and Jordan is again shirtless which makes it very hard not to stare because he is still amazingly gorgeous.

**ANGELA V/O**

_I look around the hotel room which is actually the biggest suite I have ever seen it's just as beautiful as the lobby it could pass for a condo with a very big spacious living room with a huge flat screen tv and leather sectional couch and a matching black leather recliner a really big dining room table and chairs in a very rich dark wood that doesn't look like it's ever been used as I look down the hallway it looks like they all have their own bedrooms in the suite that are probably just as equally large._

"wow this is like huge" said Angela as she turns to look at him "yeah we like to be comfortable when we are away from home" he says as he scratches his head which is almost frighteningly comical because Justin does the same thing too sometimes they look so much alike just Justin looks like 17 year old Jordan even though he is only 15 "so what did you want to talk about" asks Angela as she watches Jordan write and strum on his guitar he looks up at her "nothing much really I actually just wanted to see you for a little while catch up maybe hear more about Justin" said Jordan ,Angela sits next to Jordan.

"it looks like you are busy over here writing a song though" said Angela, he puts his guitar down along with his notebook "well it's a song I've been working on it for a while but I keep coming up blank I think I want it to be a duet with who I don't know" said Jordan with a laugh, she smiles, "well I'm sure you will figure it out but anyway before we discuss Justin I want to say you have been a great father to him and he like completely idolizes you always has even before he knew and I'm still very sorry about all of this" said Angela "listen I told you it's okay now I'm over it really I mean at least I know and I accept the apology I really just want to be with him this week and next week he is really a good kid you know I'm glad he loves music as much as I do but I really wish he didn't idolize me so much" said Jordan with a laugh.

"hey why not who wouldn't want a rock star for a dad especially THE Jordan Catalano as Justin would say he has been like the biggest fan of Frozen Embryos and of you since he was 12 that's when he begged me to teach him guitar and he caught on so fast that he didn't need much teaching" said Angela with a laugh, "you mean he's only been playing for like 3 years and he plays like that he really is a natural" said Jordan with a smile "yeah he is, him and Trey decided on making a band last year when they were freshman and then they met Joey and they have been trapped in playing in Rayanne's garage since last year but Justin never gave up on trying to get gigs so when you got this gig tonight he's been excited ever since" said Angela with a smile, "yeah I know they've been practicing at the loft like constantly he makes us stay to listen to them " said Jordan Angela laughs, "yeah they got so excited last night they had a party at Treys and Justin never came home last night guess he decided to stay there forgot to call me I was worried sick last night I almost called you at like 2 am" said Angela, "you really believe he was at Trey's I think he stayed with Emma somewhere like maybe the loft he has a key and he is like crazy about that girl" said Jordan, she looks over at him, "because he would tell me if he did" said Angela with a laugh, "you mean your not gonna interrogate him when he gets home today" said Jordan with a laugh, she hits him in the chest "shut up ! I don't interrogate I don't want to know if he is having sex as long as he is being responsible and he would tell you before he would tell me" said Angela, "oh that's great that means you'll interrogate me by the way he is 15 years old he either is having sex or wants to have sex teenage boy hormones are like insane" said Jordan "yes I know especially if you're a Catalano how many times did you ask me to have sex with you" said Angela "I don't give up easy and you wouldn't have sex with me until our senior prom that I got dragged to glad I went though it was worth it " said Jordan they laugh, "so anywayyy.. what do you want to know about Justin" asks Angela with a laugh.

"did I miss his birthday this year if I did I'd still like to get him something anyway" said Jordan, "actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that his birthday is next Saturday before you leave I'm going to have a party for him it's the big year this year 16 I'm going to surprise him with a an appointment for a driver's test so he could get his license in a few weeks" said Angela, Jordan smiles, "that's scary a driving teenage son " said Jordan, "yeah tell me about it then I really get to worry cars have backseats" she says with a laugh, "you would know we spent plenty of time in the back of my plymoth" said Jordan, she laughs, "the other thing I wanted to tell you is he isn't looking forward to you leaving but I told him that I would let him fly out to LA on his spring break in a few weeks and he wants to bring Trey with him I guess Trey has taken a big liking to Shane" said Angela "yeah I know, Shane has been talking about wanting Trey and Rayanne to come to LA to visit, I guess him and Rayanne, had a thing on and off for like a long time but no one knew about it" said Jordan "yeah Rayanne told me all about it a few days ago, I guess they are getting serious now" said Angela

"yeah guess so but I'm glad your letting him fly out to LA, you know you could come out with him it would be cool with me" said Jordan with a grin. "I don't know maybe I will I just know he wants to go to LA really bad he has talked to me about it a lot" said Angela "yeah me too" said Jordan as he picks up his guitar again and plays around again "what are you playing " asks Angela not recognizing the song.

"o this is the song I've been working on the one I want to be a duet I just don't know with who yet" said Jordan again, "can I hear it" asks Angela with a smile "okay guess I should have some kind of oppion just remember its supposed to be a duet so it might sound weird" said Jordan with a laugh, as he takes his music out.

"how bout I sing the duet right now I don't mind I mean if you want" said Angela, "since when do you like singing" said Jordan with a grin "I don't but I will for you" said Angela with a smile, he smiles back at her "okay" said Jordan and hands her the lyrics. "this is your part of the song" said Jordan , "here I need you to play guitar too" said Jordan as he gives her a guitar "okay" she says as she takes the guitar "alright on three, one..two.. three" then Jordan starts playing

_**( Jordan)**_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell _

_Different girl every night at the hotel _

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days _

_Been fuelin' up on heartache and whisky_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me _

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

_I put your picture away _

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her _

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today _

_I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

_**(Angela)**_

_I called you last night in the hotel _

_Everyone knows but they wont tell _

_But their half hearted smiles tell me _

_Somethin' just ain't right _

_I been waitin' on you for a long time _

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine _

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights _

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_( Jordan's guitar solo)_

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

_**(Jordan)**_

_It was the same ole same "how have you been" _

_**[Both]**_

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey _

_**(Jordan)**_

_You reminded me of brighter days _

_**(Angela)**_

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay _

_I was headed to church_

_**(Jordan)**_

_I was off to drink you away…_

_**(both)**_

_I thought about you for a long time _

_Can't seem to get you off my mind _

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

_I found your picture today _

_I swear I'll change my ways _

_I just called to say I want you to come back home _

_I found your picture today _

_I swear I'll change my ways _

_I just called to say I want you to come back home _

_I just called to say, I love you come back home_

"you have a really beautiful voice why do you hate singing so much" said Jordan looking at her, "I don't know its weird to have someone hear me sing" said Angela, "yeah well to be honest I'd like you to think about recording this with me as a duet I can't really imagine singing this with anyone else I mean its about us" said Jordan with a serious look.

"really it is" said Angela with a smile, "yeah a lot of my music is about us or about you Red" said Jordan with a smile, "why do you still call me Red I'm not even a red head anymore" said Angela, " because that's just you to me you will always be Red I have the tattoo to prove it" he said with a laugh and turning his arm over of his somewhat faded tattoo now, "I've always wanted to ask you when you got this" she asks touching his tattoo, tracing it with her finger, he closes his eyes from feeling her touch and sighs, "I got it on our first tour that's why its faded I've had it for like years now I even drew it up after I did I had to have it done like right away it makes me think of you every time I look at it" he said looking at her, she looks at him they move closer to each other and kiss passionately.

She brings her hands in the back of his hair in the soft spot she always loved as a teenager he brings her on to his lap so that she is straddling him, his hands go up the back of her shirt as he rubs her back as they kiss, he kisses her neck and chest then she starts to do the same, they stop breathless looking at each other "I want you" said Jordan ,she kisses him passionately he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as they walk down the hallway Jordan takes her shirt and bra off then leans them against a wall as she unzips his jeans and takes his shirt off he picks her up once again and carries her into the bedroom and puts her on the bed as he rubs and sucks on her breasts and feels her core over her underwear she moans he pulls her underwear off as she does the same to him, he gets on top of her and then stops for a minute, "whats wrong" said Angela, "I don't have any condoms" said Jordan "its okay I'm on the pill" said Angela, "best thing I ever heard " said Jordan as he enters her and kisses her passionately as he moves slowly inside of her then picks up his pace as she keeps pace with him, "Jordan" she moans, "I love it when you moan my name" he says as he goes faster as she reaches her climax and he follows shortly after.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**SHANE AND TREY TIME**

Shane and Trey come into the hotel laughing then hear sounds coming from down the hallway they look at each other, "um that's a little a disturbing" said Trey as he looks down the hallway to see clothes trailing down the hallway towards a bedroom, Shane laughs, "something tells me Jordan and Angela are in his room,because I remember him telling me she was stopping by" said Shane, "oh god eww gross man why does all the disturbing shit happen to me seriously you and Mom, frigin Justin and Emma, I have to hear everything" said Trey.

"hey! What is so disturbing about me and your Mom" said Shane looking at him with a grin, "gee I'm not sure the gross lovey dovey shit I witness on a daily basis, thank god I haven't walked in on anything inappropriate because I don't think I'd survive that without having to go to some serious conseling " said Trey, Shane laughs, "what its not funny man" said Trey , "yeah it is, so I'm guessing Justin and Emma are shacking it up now" said Shane.

Trey rolls his eyes "not even the word for it man, lets just say the loft was off limits last night" said Trey with a laugh, Shane shakes his head "yeah been there done that when I was a teenager that couch has had some good times man" said Shane with a big smile, "oh god, I sit on that thing and people have like shacked it up on it, god now I want to throw up" said Trey, plopping down on the couch, "yeah because you've never had sex where someone else has had sex such as like the boiler room in Liberty High School" said Shane sitting next to him as Trey flips through the tv channels then looks over at him with a big smile, "yeah see, so shut up" said Shane sitting next to him.

"I've had many good times in there" said Trey with a big smile, Shane laughs, "so has Justin" said Trey with a laugh, "he would be a sad case for a Catalano if he didn't" said Shane with a laugh, "so the boiler room was unlocked back in your day too" said Trey, "hell yeah" said Shane then Jordan comes into the living room, "your talking about the boiler room aren't you" said Jordan with a grin, "well I was explaining to Trey here of good times in the loft and well he got grossed out about some of the sexual activities on the couch so I made the point of explaining how he has had sex in places where other people have had sex such as the boiler room" said Shane with a smile, "so anyway did I come in at a bad time or are you done in there" asks Shane with a laugh as he looks down the hallway, "shut up" said Jordan , "hey just asking even though I heard enough so I just wanna know because Trey here is very disturbed right now" said Shane, looking at Trey, Jordan laughs, "well I think I will go take a nap with Angela in my bedroom, so you two do what you want" said Jordan with a laugh, "okay I think I wanna go home now" said Trey shaking his head, Shane gets up and leaves with him "have fun man, just don't make any more babies okay" said Shane with a laugh ,"fuck you" said Jordan laughing, "nah no thanks man I think you have plenty of fucking in your bedroom, bye now" said Shane laughing on his way out, Jordan turns around and goes back to his room.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**MOST AMAZING NIGHT EVER**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Wow, last night was like amazing I can't believe me and Emma had sex like she lost her virginity to me, I mean that's like so awesome and that was the best sex I ever had. _He thinks as he thinks back to the night before.

**FLASHBACK….**

**THE NIGHT BEFORE…**

_He unlocks the door to the loft as they walk in he takes her by the waist and turns her towards him, "hey are you okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want too alright I just wanted to be alone with you" he said as he looks into her eyes, "and I want to be alone with you because like I gave this a lot of thought and like I'm ready" she says looking up at him, "ready for what" he asks she looks at him and kisses him hard and passionately he brings her closer to him as they kiss, he stops and looks at her , "are saying you are ready to like have sex with me, like you want me to be your first" said Justin ._

"_yeah that's what I'm saying I like even got on the pill like weeks ago so that way when I was ready that I would be like really ready" said Emma, "that's like really good to hear because I wasn't expecting this and I like so did not bring a condom" said Justin with a laugh, "wow Justin Chase not prepared, I'm amazed" said Emma, he brings her closer, "shut up" he says quietly and kisses her passionately as he brings his hands down to her ass and grabs it hard and move his kisses down her neck as he brings her over to the couch and takes her shirt off as they kiss he takes her bra off and licks around her nipples as she takes his shirt off._

**EMMA V/O**

_I can't believe I am really like ready for this and god is he beautiful, his body is like so amazing I've never seen him without a shirt on and he is like even more gorgeous, he is like lean but muscular and his abs are like so defined and that happy trail is like so sexy and perfect. Okay stop thinking Emma and focus. She continues to kiss him and then takes his belt off and unzips his pants as she kisses and sucks on his neck, he lets a groan slip he takes her underwear off, she does the same to him as they fall to the couch and he gets on top of her as he bring his hand to her core, and rubs her clit as she moans, he stops for a minute "are you sure about this" he asks again, "yes I want you" she says biting her lip he enters her slowly, her breath catches, "you okay" he asks knowing it hurts a girl a little the first time, "yeah its just intense" said Emma, he enters her more as he starts to move she gets used to the feeling of him inside of her._

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I felt a little bad as I entered her because I knew it was going hurt at first for her but once I started to move she was like fine and god she is tight it feels like amazing,I never like took someone's virginity before or like didn't use a condom but then again the other girls aren't girls you would like ever have sex without a condom with but anyway its like even more intense without anything and like amazing especially with her._

_He moves slowly at first inside of her as he kisses her neck and chest, then he picks up his pace as she moans more and more, "god Justin, it feels so good, don't stop" she says as she moans as she reaches her climax as he follows shortly after._

_That night they sleep in each other's arms, the next morning Justin wakes up with Emma still asleep as he watches her sleep he realizes how much he is actually in love with her and how truly beautiful she is, suddenly he thinks of a song for her and gets up and puts his pants and boxers on to find a piece of paper in the loft to write as he hopes the band could learn it in a short amount of time so he could sing it tonight at Louie's._

_As she wakes up she sees him with his guitar and piece of paper writing a song she assumes , "good morning" she says looking at him, "hey morning" said Justin folding a piece of paper and putting his guitar aside, "what are you writing over there" asks Emma as she stretches and sits up, he goes over to her, "just a song I thought of, I'm hoping we could sing it tonight if I could get it the way I want it, I think our practice will be kind of intense but I'm still hoping maybe we could do it and sing two songs rather than one, I have to talk to my dad though like now" he says as he texts him ._

"_oh, well I like need to get home soon my dad will be home from his business trip in like an hour" said Emma, "okay I guess lets get goin then because we gotta walk back" said Justin with a smile and then gives her a kiss and watches her get up to put her clothes on, she looks over at him as she gets dressed, "what" she asks self conisously , "your beautiful" said Justin looking into her eyes, she smiles "thank you" said Emma, he smiles "Emma, I love you" he blurts out, "what did you just say" she asks suprisedly, he looks down," I said I love you" she walks over to him and brings his face up, "I love you too" said Emma and she kisses him as they kiss it leads to them having sex again before they leave the loft._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THE BIG NIGHT**

**JUSTIN POV**

" is everyone good you guys got the chords to the second song right" said Justin bouncing his leg up and down as they sit and wait to go on for the first song, "man you really need to learn to chill before we go out on stage, you make us crazy " said Trey, " well it has to be like perfect, the cover we knew we were doing, this second song is like really important to me it has to be like awesome" said Justin, as Jordan comes backstage . "are you obessing again" said Jordan, half laughing, "I'm not obessing is Emma in the front row with you guys" asks Justin, "yes Justin for the millionth time chill out your gonna make yourself freaked out" said Jordan, "look I've performed a million of times here, its like the best place to start performing at I mean I even saw Buffalo Tom here when I was a kid you guys are gonna be great, you did great last night so just chill and try to have fun okay" said Jordan, "alright so are you still gonna play guitar for the second song" asks Justin, "yes man , I said I would, Louie is like totally looking forward to it, it's a full house tonight too" said Jordan with a smile, "yeah I know like the whole school is here" said Trey, "alright you guys are on in like 5 minutes okay I'm gonna go back and sit again" said Jordan .

"okay guys lets do this" said Justin as he gets up and grabs his guitar as they wait for Louie to announce them, "alright guys tonight we welcome a new band Echelon Trio singing a Marilyn Manson cover sweet dreams. They walk out on to the stage Justin looks over at Emma who smiles at him.

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who had a mind to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on_

_( Justin guitar solo)_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE SERENADE**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I'm so completely nervous about this song I mean we practiced it all day and I even asked some of the kids from band at school to play the violin, its exactly how I envisioned doing this but what if something gets fucked up this has to go right this song is for Emma and it has to be like completely awesome and beautiful just like her._

"whats wrong man, your quiet" asks Jordan as they wait to go on again, "just nervous I mean this has to go right its like for Emma you know" said Justin looking down, "look I know how you feel I've sang to your mom a million times before and its so nerve wracking wondering if she is going to like it but I've heard you sing this like a million times today and its an amazing song man, your gonna do awesome last night was awesome the last performance was awesome and just think you have "THE JORDAN CATALANO" playing guitar " he says with a laugh.

Justin looks over at him, "no I have my dad playing with me" said Justin with a grin, Jordan smiles back at him, "yeah you do and I'm very honored you asked me to do this man, it made my day" said Jordan, "yeah, well no one better than you to have play guitar in my band,I mean I just want sing this like how I envisioned it and I don't wanna be playing the guitar this is my chance to like sing without playing guitar and I never have so that makes me like nervous, my guitar is like my security blanket and I've seen you play without a guitar before so I guess if I'm going to start doing gigs I should learn to sing without a guitar in my hand sometimes besides that your playing my lucky guitar by the way so we should be good" said Justin with a smile.

"my fender that I gave you is your lucky guitar" said Jordan with a grin, "yup how many people you know that have a guitar signed by Jordan Catalano" said Justin with a laugh, "point taken" said Jordan with a laugh, "well its also lucky because it's the first gift I ever got from my dad" said Justin. Jordan smiles, "hey you guys we are on in 5 minutes" said Trey coming around the corner, Justin and Jordan get up ,Justin lets out a breath, "okay lets do this" said Justin, "don't worry man your gonna do awesome she is right in front and center I made sure just look at her the whole time your singing trust me it will keep you calm and you'll really put your heart into it even more" said Jordan grabbing Justin's guitar, " Justin nods, "k guys we are welcoming Enchelon Trio back on stage again for a very special performance along with the one and only Jordan Catalano playing guitar" said Louie with a smile ,

The lights are dim, where you cant see the rest of the band only Justin has the spotlight on him.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_( the lights go bright on the whole band and vilonist)_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_(as he sings he looks directly at Emma like no one else is in the room)_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_(he takes the microphone and comes off to stage and goes up to Emma)_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

He gives Emma a very passionate kiss in front of everyone, as the music continues then draws out, again the band gets a standing ovation.

**CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN**

**NOTHING LIKE ROMANCE**

**EMMA POV**

**EMMA V/O**

_I can't believe he just like poured his heart out to me on stage like this it was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me the song was so beautiful and he really is meant to be a rock star like his dad but anyway I think every girl here is now jealous of me and I really I have the best boyfriend in the whole world._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**JUSTIN POV**

**BACKSTAGE AFTER THE PERFORMANCE**

"Justin that was so amazing and beautiful, I love you" said Emma and gives him a big kiss, "glad you liked it" said Justin with a big smile, "no I loved it Justin" said Emma then Angela comes backstage along with Rayanne, Shane, and Louie.

"Justin that was really something you really have some serious talent all of you guys do, I'd really love for you guys to come back and perform here next Saturday or as much as you want even if your parents can't make it. You guys are a good group a kids" said Louie patting Justin on the shoulder.

"thanks man" said Justin shaking Louie's hand and looking at the rest of his band, "well guys I guess we finally got a regular gig" said Justin as they high five each other, "dude you were frigin awesome out there seriously" said Joey, "yeah man" said Trey as they bump fists, " hey couldn't do it without you guys its not all me out there ya know" said Justin with a grin and then turns to see Jordan coming backstage and he runs over to him.

"Dad!, did you hear, we got a regular gig here , so cool , thanks so much for getting this gig for us, I cant believe we get to come back" said Justin talking really fast then giving his dad a hug, suprising Jordan big time , "no problem kid you were great out there maybe my son is gonna be The Justin Chase someday " he said with a grin and a laugh, "yeah maybe" said Justin sticking his hands in his pockets.

"so what ya wanna do tonight to celebrate" asks Trey wagging his eyebrows and breaking balls "shut up man and I'd like to have a get together at the loft all of us just hang out then I don't know prolly be with Emma later alone" said Justin,

"yeah someone will defnetily be getting some tonight after that serenade" said Trey, "okay that was an over share, I'm gonna go get your mom see if she wants to come to the loft" said Jordan with a smile as he walks away , Trey and Justin look over at them as they talk and then see Jordan and Angela kiss, " aw man that's gross" said Justin, "hey listen that's nothing compared to what me and Shane walked in on today" said Trey with a laugh, "what are you talking about" said Justin as they walk out of Louie's , "I don't know man you really wanna know" said Trey, "um yeah I think I do something tells me its something gross but whatever what the hell is goin on with my parents" said Justin "well lets just say me and Shane walked into the hotel and there was clothing going down the hallway to your dads room um your parents are shacking it up man" said Trey with a grin, "o wow okay maybe I shouldn't have asked" said Justin officially grossed out.

"you think they are getting back together or something" asks Justin still grossed out , Trey turns to him and shrugs, "who knows" said Trey rolling his eyes as they walk to Joey's car to go to the loft.

**AT THE LOFT**

Justin smiles to himself as he leans against the wall outside of the loft while Trey and him share a cigarette while the others are inside "what are you smiling about "asks Trey, "nothing man" said Justin with a laugh "oh shit, you guys did it last night you took her frigin virginity didn't you alright Justin" said Trey patting him on the back.

Justin playfully shoves him, with a big smile on his face, "yup I did it was frigin like insanely incredible, dude she is on the pill man, I like forgot to bring a condom and she told me she was on it, I totally had sex without a condom last night for like the first time ever" said Justin as they talk softly to themselves "holy shit seriously man, I would never think Emma Krackow would ever have sex without condom let alone loose her virginity on couch in a loft, man Shane told me back in the day they used to take girls here all the time though" said Trey, "yeah well there is only one girl I'll be taking here and that's Emma Krackow" said Justin with a smile.

" wow Justin Chase got it bad, never thought I would see the day man" said Trey, Justin shrugs, and smiles , "no condom though I cant believe it man I want frigin details man, was it like better without one seriously it had to been like completely amazing being with someone who never had sex instead of the groupies we usually fuck around with " said Trey "man I don't wanna talk about this here its like not a good idea, I don't want her to overhear and get pissed at me" said Justin, "she isn't here yet just one question c'mon " asks Trey begging, "alright fine what man" said Justin not being able to believe that Trey is this interested in sex with a virgin , "alright, just like how good is it without a condom, I mean they say its like way better without one is it really was she as tight as they say a virgin is " said Trey, Justin laughs, "that's two questions but whatever yes its frigin insanely good and yes very tight I was like afraid I was gonna break her or something" said Justin with a grin, "that's it I need to find me a virgin" said Trey laughing as they finally walk into the loft to see just the guys .

"hey finally coming inside you two what the hell were you guys doing out there" asks Shane as he twirls his drum sticks, "just talking" said Trey with a grin , Shane looks at him and shakes his head, "I could only imagine about what" as Justin walks away and sits and plays guitar suddenly seeming in a solemn mood compared to what he was outside, Jordan looks over at him and then walks over to him.

"hey you okay over here, you seem down now" said Jordan sitting next to him, "I'm not like down, just thinking you know about how this week is your last week and stuff it just like hit me or whatever" said Justin, "yeah I know well we will make the best of this week okay and your mom says you could come to LA on your spring break" said Jordan with a smile patting him on the back, "yeah I know but that's like a few weeks away" said Justin as he plays his guitar, "well we could skype and I'll text you during the day see how your doing or whatever" said Jordan, "yeah still though I mean we both just found out about each other and this is like it, two weeks are almost over already just wish I could like come to LA with you" said Justin

"I know but you got school, the band and your girlfriend here and stuff to keep you busy till spring break" said Jordan "yeah true I guess, hey so are you coming to this birthday thing mom is having for me this Saturday before you leave Sunday" said Justin,

"yeah of course, I already got ya a present just have to make sure your mom is okay with it" said Jordan with a grin, Justin smiles, "what is it" asks Justin as he stops playing guitar, " not telling it's a surprise" said Jordan as he gets up, "yeah of course it is" said Justin rolling his eyes.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAYS AND GOOD BYES**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_This last week with my dad has been so awesome, we did so much together every minute I wasn't with Emma or my band, I was with him we hung out at the loft with the rest of embryos and my band too, Dad stayed with me at moms, but I think it has something to do with mom too, I think they are like getting back together or something hopefully it works out for them but anyway me and dad aren't looking forward to tomorrow like at all, we got so close in the last two weeks I mean especially since he has been staying at my house. _

_Today is my birthday, I'm like happy but sad today because I know tomorrow dad has to leave but I can't wait to find out what this birthday surprise is so far its been a good morning Mom gave me an appointment to get my license and some new guitar strings too, Dad took me out to breakfast this morning just me and him that's where we are now at the diner._

"so looking forward to the get together with everyone later today" asks Jordan as he drinks his coffee, "yeah I guess so, just want today to go by slow tomorrow is gonna suck" said Justin sadly, "hey enjoy today okay I know tomorrow is gonna be shitty but just think in like 2 weeks you will be in LA and all of us will be together again" said Jordan "yeah I know, however I am looking forward to this surprise you have for me today" said Justin with a big smile.

"yeah that's our next stop actually" he said with a smile, "really I get it before my party" said Justin excitedly "yeah" said Jordan with a grin "cool" said Justin as he starts to eat quicker, "hey that doesn't mean to stuff your food down your throat man" said Jordan with a laugh, "cant help it I am dying to see this surprise" said Justin, Jordan laughs. Finally they are leaving the Diner to go to Justin's surprise as they are driving Justin is watching out the window then suddenly Jordan pulls over in his old plymoth at a small house in a shabby part of town, "whats this , are you giving me a house" asks Justin with a laugh.

"no, I mean I own this house well this was your grandpa's house I kept it when he died but no this isn't the surprise" said Jordan as they get out of the car, Justin follows as Jordan goes towards the garage and pulls it open, Justin catches up and stops short to see a red plymoth just like the one Jordan has only better restored it looks brand new even though it is a classic, "wait your giving me a car" said Justin excitedly , "yeah I restored this baby for you over the last week with the rest of the guys help believe me it wasn't easy with only a week's time thank god it was in good condition to begin with just needed a paint job and stuff but it's all yours" said Jordan with a smile as his son walks around to the driver's side

"dad your serious this is mine" he asks again, "yes I'm serious, I know you like mine even though it isn't much to look at now so I wanted to do something big for your 16th birthday and I knew your mom was getting you an appointment for your driver's test and I saw this baby sitting on some guys lawn he was selling it for like 1300 dollars so I paid him cash for it and gave him my autograph" said Jordan looking at his son and the car as Shane pulls up with Trey with a small video camera, Justin looks over at them, "again with a camera what's up with all this footage your getting of all of us" asks Justin as he walks around to the driver's side of the car and sits in it, "a project me and the band are working on" said Jordan Justin sits in the car for a little bit then looks down and back at his dad almost teary eyed, he gets out and gives him a huge hug practically jumping on him, "dad you're the best like ever, this car is so cool" said Justin as he gathers himself not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

"glad you like it" said Jordan as they let go of each other as Shane gets them on camera with the car and the hug all of it "okay you guys are making me crazy with the camera this week I really cant wait to see this other project your doing " said Justin, "you will soon" said Jordan

"we gotta get goin here your driving gotta make sure you could drive this baby its stick" said Jordan as he throws him the keys and Justin catches them "yeah of course you wanna get me on camera driving it" said Justin rolling his eyes, "by the way I know how to drive stick so if you thought you were going to get embarrassing footage you aren't" said Justin , Jordan laughs, "let me guess your mom taught you that too" said Jordan, "yeah why is that funny" said Justin sitting in the driver's seat and starting the car "another thing I taught her when she was 15, hopefully you're a better driver" said Jordan rolling his eyes with another laugh, Justin pulls out and Shane and Trey get it on video.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I can't believe dad got me a car for my birthday it's such a nice car too, this is like the best present ever well next to the fender he gave me that he signed now its time for my birthday get together everyone is going to be at the loft for my birthday it has become like a big hang out, dad even asked that guy Tino if we could keep the keys for the loft so we don't have to practice in Trey's garage anymore and so we have a place to hang out among other things of course I do have a spacious backseat for that too anyway I'm still wondering what this whole other project dad is doing that he is videotaping like everything this past week even like random stuff of all of us at the loft and shit._

As they go into the loft he looks around to see his mom, Emma, Trey, Joey, Shane , Brendan and Rayanne hanging around in the loft and a big birthday cake there among other snacks that Brendan is devouring right now.

"happy birthday Justin, did you like your car is it nice" asks Angela with a smile giving him a hug, "yeah mom its great, I cant wait to take my test next week" said Justin as he sees Emma coming up to him , "happy birthday" said Emma, giving him a lingering kiss, "hey enough of that some of us don't want to see that" said Trey that's when Justin notices he has Alex with him and is very surprised, "hey Alex" said Justin "hey happy birthday" said Alex, "so Brendan hows the food man" asks Jordan, "awesome man, you guys should eat" said Brendan with a mouthful of cookies, "yeah if there is anything left " said Rayanne rolling her eyes as Shane puts his arm around her, _wow guess they are serious, they are always like all over each other he thinks to himself._

**JUSTIN V/O**

_The rest of the night was really fun, just us laughing and joking around , mom , Emma, Alex and Rayanne left early so we could get our stuff together for Louie's tonight I almost forgot we were doing a gig tonight even though its Dad's last night we are gonna do the gig anyway dad says he wants us too, it's good for us and he likes watching us anyway so now here we are again backstage waiting to go back out there, I'm not as freaked out tonight guess I am starting to get used to it, it was really hard to pick songs this week for us with so much going on band practices have been cut short because I've been wanting to spend time with dad but we got enough in so we should be good tonight again._

_What's really weird when I told dad I was singing the buffalo tom song late at night, he told me it was his and mom's song and a story about how when buffalo tom performed at Louie's when they were in high school that he was an asshole to mom that night and then she told him off the next day then later that day he walked down the hall way in front of everyone and asked her to go somewhere and she went with him then he held her hand walking down the hallway in front of everyone, I knew exactly what he was talking about because he had told me this story somewhat when I was having issues with Emma being embarrassed of me or whatever._

_So now me and him talked and being the fact I owe him for the other night for playing guitar during Emma's song he asked if I would care if he sang this song and I did the guitar solo and he asked Louie and of course he was all for it because it would make his place so busy for everyone to see dad sing, I mean I am singing with him just its mainly going to be all him and I'm really excited what dream come true to sing with Jordan Catalano right and because Enchelon Trio brought in a lot of people the other night we get to do two songs dads singing this one then my band and we are going to do a song together, this is so awesome that Louie like wants us to come do gigs as much as we want._

"so dad are you nervous, doing this tonight for mom" asks Justin, Jordan smiles, "nah not really I've sang for her many times over the last 20 years" "okay tonight we have special treat for you guys Echelon Trio is back but they are going to be performing with Jordan Catalano tonight this next song so lets welcome them back here's Echelon Trio and Jordan Catalano" said Louie "that us lets go" said Jordan grabbing his guitar as Justin grabs his own.

They walk out on stage, Jordan looks at Angela and he winks at her, she smiles at him and is a little surprised by him performing here at Louie's after all these years, especially without the rest of the Embryos.

**ANGELA V/O**

_As Louie announced that Jordan was performing with Enchelon Trio, I was really surprised as to why he would want to perform tonight , wondering what exactly is up his sleeve then the music started and I couldn't believe it he remembered this being our song in High School and it was like a Déjà vu for me, I mean we even danced to this on prom night, we also were crowned prom king and queen which was like weird but anyway I'm like in amazement right now._

_I close my door at night, _

_But they get in all right, _

_And she turns on the light. _

_I held her hands so tight, _

_'Cause words don't come out right, _

_And she sees clowns at night. _

_Me, I'm closer to the door, _

_I don't get scared no more, _

_But I don't know the score. _

_If I could hold them in my hand, _

_I'd make them understand. _

_I'm not a haunted mind, _

_I'm not a thoughtless kind. _

_If I could put them in a jar, _

_I know they wouldn't scar, _

_I'd do it if I could, _

_I hope you know I would. _

_( guitar solo by Justin as he stands next to his father)_

_I close my door at night, _

_But she gets in all right _

_So I turn on the light. _

_I held her hand too tight, _

_Too hard to make it right, _

_So I could sleep at night. _

_If I could hold them in my hand, _

_I'd make them understand. _

_I'm not a haunted mind, _

_I'm not a thoughtless kind. _

_If I could put them in a jar, _

_I know they wouldn't scar, _

_I'd do it if I could, _

_I hope you know I would. _

_I'd do it if I could, _

_I hope you know I would. _

_I'd do it if I could, _

_I hope you know I would. _

_I'd do it if I could, _

_I hope you know I would._

The audience cheers loudly as they leave the stage "wow I can't believe the turn out tonight like everyone from school came" said Justin with a grin, "yeah I know right not bad for a bunch of skaters right" said Trey with a laugh, Justin laughs "yeah pretty much" said Justin as he starts to get sad thinking of tomorrow morning, "hey whats wrong man, thinking about tomorrow" asks Trey "yeah something like that" said Justin ' but at least we got the rest of the night with the embryos right" said Joey with a smile patting Justin on the back, "yeah true" said Justin as he tunes up his guitar for when they go back on.

"I still can't believe we get to do two songs, Louie must really like us" said Trey with a grin "yeah probably likes all the business he is getting too, I know this place hasn't been very popular since like the 90's I mean he gets business just not as much " said Jordan

"you used to do gigs here too right dad" asks Justin, "yeah all the time, this is where it started for me and the guys I had a different band before Frozen Embryos, Tino was lead singer then but the band broke up we couldn't get along, Shane was in it too, then our senior year Brendan moved here and we all got close fast and started jamming together at the loft and we just made a brand new band and got to keep frozen embryos as our name" said Jordan

"hey maybe someday we will get big" said Trey with a smile, "you never know man" said Jordan "hey guys great job out there,you guys go back on in like 5 minutes okay" said Louie as he gets ready to walk back out on to the stage. They wait the last 5 minutes , "so what are you guys singing tonight" asks Jordan "one of our own songs" said Justin shrugging, "cool" said Jordan. "lets welcome back Enchelon Trio once again, singing one of their own songs called The Kill" said Louie "Alright here we go again guys" said Justin as they bump fists and go back on stage.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? _

_(Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Ah, ah_

_Oh, oh_

_Ah, ah_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down _

_Break me down _

_Break me down _

_What if I wanted to break...?_

After they perform the second time and watch the other bands they go to the loft to hang out with the guys before they leave tomorrow.

**AT THE LOFT**

Justin goes and sits with his guitar and plays on his own while he waits for his dad to get there, Trey comes over to him "hey man stop being so low enjoy the time we have left with Shane and Jordan man I'm bummed too I know its different or whatever for you and your dad but at least enjoy spending time with him tonight man" said Trey twirling his drumsticks, "yeah I know just bummed still" said Justin as he gets up as his dad just walks in "hey kid, you did good tonight but I really wish you would stop moping " said Jordan with a grin, Justin fake smiles, "wise ass" said Jordan with a laugh and puts his arm around his son, "lets go get some pizza before Brendan eats it all " said Jordan as they walk over to the rest of the guys.

"alright guys even though this is only some soda, I wanna make a damn corny toast I just wanna say its been great getting to know you three and its been a blast from the past listening to you guys at times its like listening to us when we were your age you guys are an awesome band stay that way. Again its been fun these past two weeks so cheers to that" said Shane "Shane your so sweet" said Trey batting his eyelashes, "fuck you asshole" said Shane putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie the rest of the night the guys bond and jam together, Justin once again gets to drive his car home with his dad .

"so did you have fun tonight" asks Jordan just to break the silence and looking over at his son as he drives.

**JORDAN V/O**

_Tomorrow is really going to suck leaving him, we got so close the last 2 weeks I'm gonna miss him he seemed so bummed all night I know he doesn't want me to leave any more than I wanna leave._

"yeah I had fun, performing went really good tonight too I just wish you weren't leaving it sucks " said Justin as they pull up to his house. He turns to his dad "but before you go, I was like wondering whats going on with you and mom are guys like back together I mean it kind of seems like it this past week" said Justin, Jordan looks out the windshield, "well I'm not really sure what we are yet but I won't lie , I love your mom always have and well I hope maybe we could work things out and be together, I've lived the last 20 years without your mom and I don't really want to live without her again" said Jordan "well you would always see her now I mean because of me" said Justin with a grin, "yes true but what I mean is I want to be with your mom like always" said Jordan

"I know what you mean I was just trying to be a wise ass" said Justin with a laugh, "of course" said Jordan rolling his eyes "c'mon son, we got an early morning tomorrow" said Jordan, Justin looks over at him with a smile, "what" said Jordan "that's the first time you ever called me son" said Justin, "yeah I guess it was" said Jordan with a grin as he gets out of the car they both walk up to the house hands in their pockets in the exact same way .

**AT THE AIRPORT THE NEXT MORNING**

**TREY ,SHANE AND RAYANNE POV**

"our flight is boarding now" said Shane as he takes Rayanne in for a big hug and kiss, "hey don't cry alright I'll see you in 2 weeks when you guys come to LA, I'll skype both of you every day okay" said Shane to Rayanne, kissing her again more passionately this time Rayanne lets a sniffle out, "I know just I'm gonna miss you Shaney" said Rayanne looking up at him, "I know, I'll miss you too but love I will see you soon" said Shane kissing her again then he looks over at Trey who is looking upset just not crying.

**RAYANNE V/O**

_This bites saying goodbye to Shaney, I can't believe I am like crying over this but seriously all these years of having sex on and off and hanging out finally caught up to us and now well me Rayanne Graff is in love with Shane Lewis let alone I'm in love in general never thought I would ever be again after Johnny died ,Treys dad but guess there is always a second chance for love but anyway this good bye shit sucks. _

**SHANE V/O**

_Why is saying goodbye so hard especially to Rayanne and Trey I mean I love them all Red, Justin and Joey but Rayanne and Trey are like my family now just as much as the rest of them, Trey has become like a son to me I mean I know he doesn't have a dad because he died and we have become really close,he is such an awesome kid and Rayanne well she is everything and more to me, we've come a long way from just sex, I'm a lucky man to have all these good people in my life and even more lucky I have Trey and Rayanne._

"Trey its been great man, I'll see ya in two weeks buddy in LA so stop with the sad look okay, be good for your mom alright like I said I'll skype you guys everyday" said Shane giving Trey a man hug."I'm gonna miss ya man but I guess I'll see ya soon" said Trey

**TREY V/O**

_Saying good bye to Shane has been a lot harder than I thought it would be, it like sucks I mean he is like kind of like a stepdad in way or a dad or whatever, I mean he is like the first guy mom has been with that I like got close with none of the others lasted long but anyway he is like so cool and everything like even more cool than he seemed before I met him. I can't wait to go to LA and spend time with him there._

**JORDAN,ANGELA AND JUSTIN POV**

"well guess its time to go" said Jordan with a sad look in his eyes trying to hold back tears as he looks at Angela and Justin as Justin is already kind of tearing up, Angela goes up to Jordan giving him a huge hug and passionate kiss, "I'm gonna miss you" said Angela sniffling, "I'm gonna miss you too Red, I'll skype you when we get back to our house okay, I love you Red" said Jordan with a smile and tears ready to come out now, "love you too " said Angela she moves closer to him again "oh by the way I'll see you in L.A. Catalano" said Angela with a smile, he smiles at her and gives her another hug.

**ANGELA V/O**

_You would really think after all this time saying good bye to Jordan Catalano would get easier but its just as hard as it was 15 years ago when he left the second time before I found out about Justin and now its harder, we have this like chance to be a family and I hope how it has been this past week is how it stays I think maybe this time we could make it work._

**JORDAN POV**

He looks over at Justin with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, _talk about looking at yourself_ he thinks to himself as he walks up to his son and Justin looks at him teary eyed "well I'm going to miss you kid its been the best time I've ever had getting to know you I'll see you soon alright don't be moping for the next 2 weeks or I'll be kickin your butt when you get to LA " said Jordan, Justin lets a laugh out. "dad I'm gonna miss you but I'll try not to mope too much" said Justin with a laugh, "good and you take care of that car too, I'll see you in two weeks alright and when I skype later today when I get to LA I expect to talk to you"

The flight gets called once more, "alright well I guess we will see ya soon said Brendan as he walks away shaking hands with Trey and Justin and giving Angela and Rayanne kisses on the cheek, "remember what I said skype you when I get home" said Jordan hugging Angela and Justin as Shane does the same with Trey and Rayanne.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**GOSSIP MAGAZINES**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So its been like a week since Dad left, and its sucked completely but having Emma and the guys around help out a lot, I mean with band practice and Emma I've been keeping busy but my dad and I skype every night and we text a lot during the day even when I'm at school but anyway the gossip magazines have found out about me being Dads long lost son so I see myself and dad on covers of magazines well within the first few days he was gone, I guess some reporter found us at Louie's and it got out through the grapevine now dad tells me he has to have extra security at home because everyone wants to know about me being his son and how I came out of like nowhere._

"hey mom, look we are on tv again" said Justin as he watches tv with Trey and Joey in the living room, "are you serious again" said Angela as she comes into the living room they all watch, "wow dad must be going crazy out in LA look at all the paparazzi surrounding him and the guys its like crazy" said Justin, "yeah I know right, I cant wait to get down there and be in all that excitement " said Trey with a grin, "yeah right sounds like so much fun to get bombarded with cameras in our faces, look there is me and dad at Louie's " said Justin to the guys and his mom as they show footage of Justin and his dad performing together. "LA is going to be insane,wish I was goin" said Joey to them "yeah its gonna be a frigin blast man" said Trey "I can't believe we are leaving in 2 days to go to LA" said Justin excited to be seeing his dad.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**GOING TO MISS YOU**

**JUSTIN POV**

"packing sucks man, I'm glad I'm done" said Justin as he sits on the couch in the loft with Emma by themselves, "yeah I'm sure it did, I'm going to miss you though" said Emma looking down, Justin takes her chin to get her to look up at him, "I know, I'll miss you too" said Justin kissing her softly "I'm glad your going to see your dad though" said Emma, "yeah me too" said Justin "so what do you wanna do tonight " asks Justin, she comes closer to him, "hmm I'm not going to see you for a week" said Emma bringing her hand down his pants grabbing him, he groans, he kisses her hard.

" I was thinking the same thing" said Justin as he kisses her hard, as she comes on to his lap straddling him as they kiss, she feels his erection against her and she grinds against him he groans again as she continues to grinds up against him, " are you trying to torture me first" he asks in between kisses, "maybe" she says as she unbuttons the first few buttons of her shirt showing her chest to him, he sticks his hand in her shirt, she moves it away, "I'm not aloud to touch you" he says with a grin "you really are trying to torture me or make me explode in my pants" she giggles, she grinds against him again then unbuttons the rest of her shirt and throws it to the ground and gets up and takes her shorts off, she is standing in front of him in only a bra and panties he groans again, "what did I do to deserves this torture , do you have any idea how bad I want fuck you right now" she smiles and takes his shirt off then unzips his pants, she slowly goes on to her knees and takes his boxers and pants off and he feels her mouth on him, he starts to breath heavily as she brings her hands up and down on his erection as she licks and sucks his erection, he groans, then he pulls her up , "your evil" he says to her with a grin then he takes the rest of her clothes off and lays her down on the couch .

He brings his hands to her wet core and fingers her she moans as he gets on top of her and brings himself inside of her and moves slowly at first then faster as she meets his pace the couch starts make creaking noises as they continue but they don't notice it much as they are wrapped up in each other, "tell me when your going to cum baby" said Justin as he goes deep inside her , he continues to go faster and faster, "god you feel so good Emma" he says to her , she moans louder as he goes faster, "omigod Justin, I'm going to cum baby don't stop" she says as she falls apart , him following right after , he moans as he cums then he kisses her hard but passionately they lay there as Justin is still on top of her. He looks at her "I love you" he says with a smile, "I love you too" he grins again, "that was so fucking hot I like when you tell me your going to cum it turns me on" said Justin, "good" said Emma he smiles again at her, Justin moves off of her and grabs the blanket ,they fall asleep together.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**BAD TIMING ONCE AGAIN**

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_I walk to the loft and find the door unlocked,what the hell who is here now only the three of us have keys and Justin was packing last thing I knew and Joey was off somewhere who knows where,he walks in to see Justin and Emma sleeping on the couch then does a double take and realizes they are completely naked on the couch with only a blanket over them._

"what the fuck why does this shit always happen to me" he says to himself quietly as he turns to walk out Justin wakes up and looks over and sees Trey standing there, "what the fuck man" said Justin grabing his boxers and pants, "hey look you left the door unlocked asshole if your gonna get laid at least lock the damn door" said Trey shaking his head and going into the bathroom before he leaves.

Justin turns around and wakes up Emma to tell her to get dressed because Trey is there when Trey comes out they are both dressed, "omigod I'm humiliated and how do you forget to lock a fucking door" said Emma to Justin, "gee I don't know my girlfriend was seducing me that could've been the distraction" said Justin "so its my fault now" said Emma rolling her eyes, "whatever" said Justin shrugging, Emma crosses her arms over her chest madly he looks at her "are you really that mad over this" said Justin "hey you two shut up I didn't see anything seriously sorry didn't think anyone was here normally when you want the loft with Emma its locked or you text us" said Trey as he goes around to his drums, "and why are you here anyway" asks Justin with a grin,"um dude band practice duh" said Trey rolling his eyes, Justin scratches his head, "well wheres Joey" asks Justin.

"I'm right here" said Joey walking in looking at everyone "Trey walked in when me and Emma were sleeping naked" said Justin, Joey laughs, "Trey man you have a really bad case of bad timing man but at least you didn't walk in when they were fucking that could've sucked" said Joey, Emma sighs, "omigod I'm leaving, I'll see you later maybe you will remember to lock the door when I come back" said Emma with a sexy grin, Justin looks over at her trying not to get hard from just her saying that he grabs her by the waist, "guess your not mad anymore, I will see you in alil while and expect it even harder next round Emma Krackow" then he kisses her hard they start to make out, he grabs her ass and squeezes, "aw come man there are other people in the room, I really didn't need to hear about fucking her harder that's an overshare" said Trey shaking his head they continue to make out, "Justin man seriously cut it out" said Joey, then they both yell "JUSTIN" ,

"huh what" said Justin with a goofy grin, "other people in the room you two can grope each other later, right now we need to practice and p.s lock that door tonight if your planning on anything" said Trey "alright see you later " said Justin giving her a kiss then she leaves."alright guys this is the last practice till we get back so lets make it good" said Justin grabbing his guitar.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**WELCOME TO LA**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_Finally my family will be here shortly me and Shane are at the airport waiting for Justin , Angela, Rayanne and Trey to get here, just another like 10 minutes till their plane lands and I am like pacing right now because I cant wait to see Red and Justin, I miss them like crazy._

"Jordan man stop pacing or I'm going to hurt you, your driving me crazy" said Shane watching Jordan, "sorry man its just like I'm anxious okay" said Jordan,Shane shakes his head "dude not like you never seen them before at least we haven't gotten recognized" said Shane looking at him in his hat and ray bans, "yeah true" said Jordan in just ray bans,

They wait a little while longer then they see them "there they are man lets go" said Shane walking over to them "SHANEY!" yells Rayanne and jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard they forget where they are and make out, "Mom! Seriously gross!" said Trey shaking his head they stop and she gets off of Shane, "we can save it for later believe me you got it in for you when we get home" said Shane loudly on purpose so Trey would hear him, Trey gives him the finger, "nice to see you to man" said Shane with a laugh.

Justin spots Jordan and runs to him giving him a huge hug, "whoa buddy" said Jordan because he almost knocked him over, "nice to see you too" said Jordan with a big smile "where's your mom" asks Jordan nervously wondering if she changed her mind then he spots her, and smiles she runs up to him and gives him a huge hug and kiss, "ew" says Justin as he rolls his eyes. "Alright guys lets get outta here " says Shane with his arm around Rayanne and Trey, Jordan looks at him suprisedly, "alright lets go" said Jordan as they walk out of LAX airport they see a huge limo waiting for them, "whoa cool limo" said Justin. "yeah awesome you guys always travel like this" asks Trey, "nah ususally we use our cars but to us this is a special occasion having you guys here" said Jordan as they sit in the lim as Justin and Trey play around with the tv and stuff, "a tv in a limo "said Trey.

The drive to their house was short but when they pulled up Trey and Justin were amazed along with Rayanne and Angela, "this is your house" said Angela as the boys just stare in shock, "yeah home sweet home too bad we don't see it much" said Shane as they pull into the front of the house, "dude this isn't a house it's a fucking mansion" said Justin as he grabs his suitcase, "you guys really are loaded" said Trey as they walk into the house.

As Angela takes it all in, she notices the living room isn't much different from the one in the hotel suite same black leather sectional and huge tv only its on the wall the shelf underneath the tv there is a xbox 360,ps3 and a wii, along with millions of games for each machine and a blue ray on the top of the entertainment center.

"holy shit you have like every game in the world and 3 video game consoles and a blue ray" said Justin amazed at the movies and video game selections "what are you guys gonna stay and stare at the tv and all the other electronics or do you wanna see the rest of the house" said Shane with a laugh, they finally leave the living room off the living room there is slider doors that lead to an in ground pool and a hot tub, "cool a pool and hot tub" said Trey as they walk by, "swimming sounds good later Shaney" said Rayanne winking when no one was looking, Shane winks back, as he walks through the house with everyone.

"our studio is upstairs I'm sure you two will want to check that out eventually," said Jordan with a grin, "hell yeah that sounds so cool" said Justin " can I ask why you guys have such a big house if your never here" said Angela , "because we come home to record our albums and if we have down time during tour we used to come home to LA" said Shane, "yeah I mean we only came to three rivers because Shane wanted to see his mom and Brendan wanted to see his family too" said Jordan.

" lets bring your luggage upstairs" said Shane to Rayanne, Trey rolls his eyes knowing what they were going to be up too once they got upstairs, Jordan grins, "well guess you two should get settled in too, Trey and Justin you guys go pick rooms" said Jordan, "how many bedrooms does this place have " asks Justin, 6 bedrooms why" said Jordan, they look at each other , "they are so loaded" said Justin with a laugh as they go up the stairs, Jordan laughs, Angela shakes her head "they are going to be so spoiled when they leave this house" said Angela, "probably" said Jordan with a shrug, "so when do I get to pick a room" asks Angela, "I think you need to stay with me" said Jordan bringing her closer to him and kissing her passionately then picking her up over his shoulder, "Catalano! Put me down now!" yells Angela laughing, "I'm showing you your room" said Jordan as he goes up the stairs and runs past the boys, the boys look at each other, "why do they have to be so gross" said Justin, shaking his head, "oh yeah because walking in on your best friend and his girlfriend sleeping naked on a couch is so much better" said Trey , Justin has a big smile on his face, "what a way to spend my afternoon and night" said Justin, "shut up" said Trey , "lets just share a room" said Justin looking at one of the bedrooms that has two beds in it for whatever reason they walk in the bedroom together "holy shit" they both say at the same time, "its huge" said Justin, Trey walks towards the bathroom, "dude you gotta see this man, the bathroom is huge it has a stand up shower and a huge ass tub " said Trey, Justin walks over and leans against the door, "damn" said Justin, "hey want to go swimming" asks Trey, "sounds good" said Justin then looking out the window to see everyone is outside around the pool, "hey guess they decided not to be gross right now" said Justin . they both shrug and grab their bathing suits .

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**THE BIGGEST SURPRISE EVER**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_Tonight we are taking everyone to one of our shows we are doing in Hollywood, I cant wait to go on stage tonight, tonights the biggest night ever, I asked Justin and Trey to perform with us, its gonna be a blast we are doing a cover song me and the guys haven't done that in forever but I wanted to remake this song it was a pain in the ass to get an agreement for it to be done._

_It's a song for Angela and I thought it would be so awesome to have Justin play guitar in it with me and I knew Trey would want to join too so I kept Shane on his drums and Trey is playing guitar too along with Brendan and Justin. We are doing a back drop and its going to be all pictures of me and Angela over the last 20 years all the way to the recent ones we took in three rivers and the last few days in LA. So we are finally backstage Trey and Justin are like on edge and shit because they are playing in front of thousands of people. _

"dude its like insane out there this is gonna be so crazy" said Justin nervously, "yeah I know right, I'm so freaking out right now" said Trey,"so you got the chords down man" asks Jordan, "yeah we are good, Dad I can't believe we are doing this, I can't believe I'm about to play guitar with frozen embryo's this is like insane I'm fuckin scared out of my mind there is like thousands of people out there" said Justin as he grabs his guitar, "listen we been practicing this night and day in the studio, we are gonna do good okay, Justin you play awesome man both of you guys are really talented I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if I didn't think you guys had it in you" said Jordan

"you guys ready we are on in five" said Shane as he comes around the corner, "oh god I think I'm going to puke" said Justin with a nervous laugh as he puts his ears in, "dude chill we will be awesome man, c'mon we are playing with frozen embryos " said Trey with a big smile. "alright guys lets go do this" said Brendan as they all bump fists and head out on stage.

"hey how the fuck you all doing tonight" said Jordan into the microphone as the audience cheers, "alright this next song is a cover song, its for a very special person in my life Angela Chase , I love you, I also have two guys that I have to say are probably the most talented kids I know lets give a hand for Trey Graff and My son Justin Chase" said Jordan The audience cheers crazily, "alright here we go"

_( Justin starts the chords to sweet child of mine, standing next to his father)_

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that_

_special place_

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me_

_of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_( Trey guitar solo)_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_( Brendan guitar solo)_

_(Justin guitar solo) (the audience goes screams and cheers)_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_The audience screams and cheers_

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_As I watch my son and his father play together I've never been full of so much love and pride for two people they are both amazingly talented I can't believe Jordan remade this song for me knowing its one of my favorite songs ever and the pictures on the back drop made me seriously tear up after the song was over I had the biggest shock of my life._

Jordan comes off stage and takes my hand in front of thousands of people and gets on one knee, "Angela Chase I have loved you since I was 17 years old and I promise to love you for the rest of my life,will you marry me" he asks with tears in his eyes as she has tears in her eyes too, she takes the microphone "yes I would love to marry you Jordan Catalano" said Angela he gets up and puts a very pretty princess cut diamond ring on her finger then he kisses her passionately, the audience cheers and claps.

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**FIRST HEARTBREAK**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_After that performance we had so much adrenaline going through us that we all went out to dinner then when we came back to dads we were all beat but that was the best time I ever had and I am so happy for mom and dad that they are going to get married so anyway now me and Trey are just chillin in the living room playing on the xbox 360, when my phone goes off that I have a new text message, I was kind excited thinking it was Emma I've been dying to tell her about tonight but I got probably the worst text in my life. _

"man tonight was so much fun" said Trey to Justin as he takes his turn on the game they are playing, "yeah that was like way cool to be on stage like that we were fucking sick tonight on the guitar too" said Justin, Trey grins "hell yeah we were, we are getting as good as them well I think" said Trey then they hear Justin's phone beep that he has a text message, "maybe that's Emma I've been dying to tell her about tonight" said Justin as he picks up his phone to see who it was "what .the .fuck." said Justin slowly as he stares at the message on his phone, "what man" said Trey watching Justin just stare at his cell phone screen in shock, Trey pauses the game to go see whatever it is he is staring at.

_**-hey uh Justin this is Mason you know from school, well I thought you should know that your girl was like all over your band mate Joey last night, I have proof-**_ then at the bottom there is a picture of Joey and Emma making out in Joey's car.

_**Justin: this is serious man, if this is some kind of joke or whatever you better tell me now **_

_**Mason : man I sent you a pic, zoom in on it, its really Emma kissing Joey and I have another pic but I don't think you want to see that let's just say Joey fucked your girl last night in his car.**_

_**Justin : wow um thanks I guess for telling me man, that was decent of you**_

_**Mason : no prob, if it were my girl and I was away I would want to know something like this too well I guess ttyl **_

_**Justin: yeah laters, thanks again**_

"wow man I can't believe it dude, I'm sorry that like blows" said Trey ,he looks at Trey, "it more than blows man I fucking can't believe it, I like serenaded the girl I told her I loved her and this is what I get" said Justin throwing his phone on the couch then picking it back up "what are you doing " asks Trey, he lets out a laugh "telling Emma we are fucking done and then texting Joey that when I get back he is getting his ass kicked" said Justin

_**Justin : hi thanks for cheating on me, really Emma with my fucking best friend too that's fucking low what did you think I wasn't going to find out, WELL I DID! WE ARE DONE! HAVE A NICE LIFE! AND DON'T BOTHER TO TEXT BACK I HATE YOU NOW ! **_ as Trey looks on to what he is texting, then watches him go to Joey's name and text him a text too,

_**Justin: dude you are so fucking dead when I get back, you fucked my girl, you're the biggest scumbag like ever, your just as done as she is, consider yourself out of Enchelon Trio and this friendship is over.**_

_**Joey: man she was all over me so whatever she is just a fucking girl and good luck trying to find a base guitarist, you been different since you found out you were Jordan Catalano's kid, you think your hot shit and so does Trey, whatever I could care less if we aren't friends bye man**_

_**Justin: whatever dude you're an asshole, go fuck yourself !**_

"dude I can't believe him what a dick " said Trey, Justin plops on the couch "whatever so much for friendship and Emma being in love with me I swear if I see Joey I'm going to kick his fucking ass" said Justin "whatever dude I got your back that was a fucked up thing to do and what the fuck does he mean we are different he is probably fucking jealous that's why he fucked Emma" said Trey, "whatever man, I'm going to bed" said Justin and goes upstairs followed by Trey.

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**DROWNING IN MISERY**

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_The rest of this week Justin has been a miserable bastard just drowning himself in misery for the last few days we've got 2 days left here and he needs to get the fuck up and get over it or something._

So I walked by him while he was wallowing in his misery playing video games and took the controller out of his hand "what the fuck man" said Justin looking at him, Trey looks at him, "you need to get the fuck up and do something with yourself and stop being such a fucking miserable asshole we are here for two more days man" said Trey, Justin crosses his arms over his chest, "sorry you didn't have your best friend fuck your girl" said Justin, "yeah well I also want my best friend Justin over here to rise from the night of the living dead and get the fuck over it" said Trey as Shane comes into the room and leans in the doorway "dude he has a point you have been a miserable fuck" said Shane, Justin gets up "whatever I been going out with you guys and shit" said Justin as he tries to leave Shane picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and Trey opens the slider door and Shane throws him in the pool with his clothes on,Shane and Trey laugh hysterically as Justin comes up from out the water, "what the fuck assholes" said Justin, just as Jordan comes out to see what is so funny "why is my son in the pool with his clothes on" laughs Jordan "Shane threw him in the pool because he needed a wakeup call" said Trey in between fits of laughter, Justin gets out of the pool and tries not to laugh, "ah see you thought it was funny too" said Trey then Justin grabs Trey and throws him into the pool, "now that was funny" said Justin with a laugh.

After the pool incident Justin came back to life for the most part that night but still hurting over the Emma thing but not moping around anymore, "hey what are you doing" asks Trey as he plops down next to Justin "writing a new song even though we don't really have a band anymore" said Justin that's when Brendan comes in, "what you mean you guys aren't a band anymore" Justin looks at him, "Gee I don't know my bassist screwed my girl well ex girl now I don't think I really want to be in a band with him, I told him he was done " said Justin, "so what doesn't mean you can't have a band" said Brendan as he sets up the ps3 so they could play a game, "what do you mean we kinda need a bassist to have a band" said Trey looking at him like he is crazy. "well I might be able to help you in the department" said Brendan "how are you going to be able to help us even if you know someone they live here in LA and we live in three rivers" said Justin looking over at him then Jordan walks in the room with the rest of the group, "well I guess now is the best the time to tell you guys seening its been brought up somewhat" said Jordan, "okay you are all being frigin weird now, we are talking about getting a new bassist player what are you talking about" asks Justin, "well they go hand in hand in a way I guess" said Shane, "omigod just spill it whats going on" said Trey looking at them all, "well me and your mom were talking along Rayanne and Shane and with me and your mom getting Engaged all of us were thinking that it would be best if maybe you come live here in LA, I mean all of our work is here except for when we are touring and Shane and Rayanne are talking about getting their own place it just makes more sense for you guys to move but we don't want to just up and do it without knowing what you guys think I mean its life changing you guys grew up in Three_ "wait! You guys want to move to LA!" said Justin excitedly as him and Trey look at each other "dude that's fucking awesome man we will so move to LA like seriously for real when are we moving" asks Trey, they all smile, "wow guess they are taking it pretty well here I was thinking they were going to be pissed off at us" said Rayanne , "no ma that's so cool I mean why not we all get to start over" said Trey with a grin, "but whats this have to do with a bass player" asks Justin ,Jordan grins at Brendan "tell him man" said Jordan with a smile ,Brendan looks at them both "okay so I know someone who is a bassist well he could play anything really he learned from the three of us" said Brendan

"okay so who is he" asks Justin with a big smile "his name is Caleb, he is my nephew he's 19 though but I know he loves to play and he would probably be stoked to be in a band he lives here in LA obviously but if you want I could give him call see if he wants to jam and meet you guys" said Brendan "that would be like so awesome so when are we moving I mean if we have this band thing happen we have to be able to practice" said Trey, "we aren't moving till school is over" said Angela "well that sucks hows that to work" said Justin "well we could figure it out I mean Caleb isn't in school" said Brendan with a grin, "alright I guess lets meet him and Jam" said Justin

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

**THE NEW BAND MEMBER**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So we are moving to LA ! I cant believe it I'm like so excited its going to make life so easy on all of us no more saying good bye to dad because that basically sucks thank god he is on this break from touring right now I guess next weekend he is going to fly down to three rivers for the week. Anyway right now we are waiting for Caleb to get here so we could meet him, I have to say I'm pretty excited I mean he is older or whatever but not by much I mean me and Trey are 16 now and he is 19 not much of an age difference._

There is a knock at the studio door as Justin is playing guitar, Jordan goes and gets the door "hey man" said Jordan shaking Caleb's hand "hey Catalano so is that kid in the band if he isn't then like seriously he needs to be" Jordan laughs, then Justin looks up at him , "holy shit, wow when Brendan said you guys looked alike like almost twins I thought he was like over exaggerating but damn that's like creepy" said Caleb.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I'm sitting there playing to myself pretty much while Shane and Trey set up Shane's drums so Trey could use them then I hear the door open and my dad laughing at first I thought he might be laughing at me but then I looked up and I saw who I am guessing to be Caleb seriously dude looks like he should be in a rock band, dark chin length hair, tattoos..alot of tattoos and the whole nine, yeah this should be good unless he decides we suck. _

_So finally I worked up enough courage to like go introduce myself as I pull Trey away from the drum set first as we go around the other side of the studio behind the glass which is like so weird we usually are playing not listening from the other side but hearing Shane play the drums is like insane from this side too._

"Caleb this is my son Justin Chase and his best friend and drummer Trey Graff" said Jordan, "hey " said Caleb and shakes both their hands, "hey man your seriously awesome on that guitar" said Caleb, "so your dad and Brendan tell me you guys need a new bassist" said Caleb with a grin, "yeah we are looking especially now that we are moving here" said Trey leaning against the wall "yeah well I gotta say I'm defenetily interested I've been wanting to be in a band for a while but every time I try a band they are a bunch of pansies I want to be with a band that's serious about music" said Caleb, "yeah well that's us, we didn't know what we were gonna do after we let the other bassist go" said Justin "if you don't mind me asking what happened" asks Caleb, "well long story short, my ex best friend and ex bassist decided to sleep with my then girlfriend and now ex- girlfriend" said Justin rolling his eyes, "wow that's fucked up , good reason to let that asshole go though, just so you know if I make the cut I won't sleep with anyone else's girlfriends okay" said Caleb with a laugh, Trey and Justin laugh, "good we don't need that shit, anyway you wanna jam with us" asks Trey, "fuck yeah gotta see if I like working with you guys" said Caleb as they walk out to the instruments.

"hey so how bout we try the new song you wrote you got the music right" said Trey looking at Justin as he gets ready to go behind his drums, "yeah of course but we never did it before here is a copy of the music for you guys if you want to look at it I mean I don't how good its gonna be first try but lets do it I guess" said Justin, "alright lets do this the music isn't too hard at all we could do a run through twice or something" said Caleb as he grabs a guitar and Justin grabs a guitar "alright here we go" said Justin as he looks to see his dad setting up in the studio so the guys could hear them.

"alright here's Cryin" said Justin as he grabs a harmonica for part of the song and sticks it in his pocket for now, the guys look at him "what" said Justin , "you could play that too" asks Trey suprisedly, "yeah of course just like the guitar better" said Justin "alright here we go on three, one.. two. .three

They rest of the night they jam including playing a new song that Justin wrote "hey dude that song was awesome,this was a good time man, if you guys want me to play with you guys, I'm in" said Caleb, Justin and Trey look at each other and then at Caleb, "your in" they said at the same time. "awesome said Caleb with a grin and shakes both their hands, "hey wait guys I got this out of the café down in Hollywood they are having an open mike night in two days we should totally do it" said Caleb,

"you think we could do it if we practice a lot the next two days" said Justin to them both, "yeah why not" said Caleb, "lets do it" said Trey with a smile" alright that's like the day before we head back to Three Rivers" said Justin kind of sad to be leaving but happy they are coming back to LA to live in the next few weeks and they have a new band too.

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**THE CAFÉ PERFORMANCE**

"this is so weird to be playing in LA" said Trey nervously, Justin looks over at him, "yeah it is but its kind of cool besides if this café likes us then we could come back again for gigs" said Justin, Caleb grins, "yeah exactly" Jordan comes backstage along with Shane, "so you guys ready for this it's a full house tonight" said Jordan "yeah we are, hey you got that harmonica I asked for" said Justin the other guys look at him, "yeah I could play harmonica too, that's part of the song anyway" said Justin, "wow you could play anything right" said Caleb with a grin, "I could but I suck at drums, I'll stick to what I know which is guitar, piano and harmonica, guitar is my favorite" said Justin "wow guess I learned something else about you, I didn't know you could play piano" said Jordan with a grin, "yup I been able too for awhile I kind of taught myself that so I'm not like great at it" said Justin "who taught you harmonica" asks Trey looking at him, Justin laughs, "well actually dad did, I just picked it up this past few weeks" said Justin "up next is Echelon Trio singing an orginal song called Cryin" said the announcer

"alright that's us lets do this said Justin as they bump fists and go out on stage and Jordan and Shane go back to their seats to watch them. "so that's why he isn't playing guitar this song " said Caleb to Trey as Justin smiles to himself as they get onto the stage.

_There was a time_

_When I was so broken hearted_

_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

_The tables have turned, yeah_

_'Cause me and them ways have parted_

_That kind of love was the killin' kind _

_Now listen_

_All I want is someone I can't resist_

_I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you_

_Do what you do - down on me_

_Now there's not even breathin' room_

_Between pleasure and pain_

_Yeah you cry when we're makin' love_

_Must be one and the same_

_It's down on me_

_Yeah I got to tell you one thing_

_It's been on my mind_

_Girl I gotta say_

_We're partners in crime_

_You got that certain something_

_What you give to me_

_Takes my breath away_

_Now the word out on the street_

_Is the devil's in your kiss_

_If our love goes up in flames_

_It's a fire I can't resist_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you_

_Do what you do to me_

_(Caleb guitar solo)_

_'Cause what you got inside_

_Ain't where your love should stay_

_Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love_

_Till you give your heart away_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' just to let you_

_Do what you do what you do down to me, _

_baby, baby, baby_

_(Justin harmonica solo )_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you_

_Do what you do down to , down to, down to, down to_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm dyin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER THIRTY **

**BACK TO THREE RIVERS ..BACK TO FACE THE DRAMA**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So today is the first day back to school after being in LA the night we performed at that café in Hollywood it was called Café' Mocha pretty cool place anyway it went really well but now its Monday morning and today is going to basically blow but at least I have Trey with me but I so don't want to see Emma or Joey, but I guess I have to face this sometime right._

_Anyway Caleb is working out awesome he is so cool, we all got close within the 2 days we met him it just clicked with the three of us and the only disappointment was coming back home and not being able to have band practice or perform at Louie's but Caleb told us maybe he will come down with my dad and the guys when they come down this weekend so I figured if there is an open night a Louie's that weekend we could probably do it I mean the guys get in on Friday night so if we practice really hard we could probably do it. _

_Anyway I get to drive to school today for the first time, Trey is obliviously with me as always of course as soon as I pull in to the school parking lot there is Joey's old rusty car I swear I saw it and I wanted to like slash his tires with him in it, I'm still so pissed Trey told me not to even bother fighting him its not worth it. To me it is but whatever._

"man I see that look on your face don't even bother with him unless he starts shit with you" said Trey as they walk into school, "yeah easy for you to say" said Justin looking straight ahead to see Joey talking to Emma"fuck this I'm saying something " said Justin as he walks towards them Trey tries to catch up to him before he does something stupid he walks over their fast and pins Joey to the locker, "you're a fucking scumbag you have the nerve to fucking sit here and talk to her in front of me right after what you did" said Justin slamming him into the locker again, "dude just let it go man seriously" said Trey finally Justin loosens is his grip and is about to walk away but not before he turns around and punches Joey in the face which turns into a full blown fist fight in the hallway, "Justin!" yells Emma as Trey tries to pull Justin off of Joey, "Justin man come on lets go outside man seriously ! stop dude" yells Trey as he pulls Justin off of him and Emma holds Joey back "we are done kid" yells Joey "we been done ! go fuck yourself both of you!" said Justin walking away.

**OUTSIDE UNDERNEATH THE BLEACHERS**

"dude, I told you not to do that shit you better hope your ass doesn't get suspended now" said Trey with grin "however that was some fight man you beat the shit out of him" he said with a laugh, "really I didn't notice I saw fucking red when I saw them talking to each other in front of me sorry man but he deserved it and If I get suspened I will do it with a smile on my face even if my mom kills me " said Justin with a grin as he smokes a cigarette, "hey you only gotta fat lip out of that whole thing" said Trey shrugging his shoulders then the bell rings and they head to class.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_As worth it as it was to beat the shit out of Joey I really hope I don't get suspened mom will kill me but whatever he deserved it. I think just me and Trey should go to the loft today after school and just chill , even though the loft is going to remind me of Emma in ways but whatever ._

"hey man guess what I heard Vertigo is having a battle of the bands this weekend we so gotta see if Caleb can get down here we should enter it" said Trey excitingly as they lean against their lockers, "how man we aren't 18 " said Justin closing his eyes " yeah but Caleb is 19 he could put our names in as long as there is an adult present we could play their and between Caleb being 19 and your mom and dad being there and My mom and Shane plus Brendan there is more than enough adults plus I called Vertigo to see what the deal was with it to see if we could enter it and just like Louie said as long as there is an adult present we could play" said Trey, "wow you went and got this shit all figured out" said Justin with a smile.

"so here is my question man well not really a question but I think we should change the band name I mean we are like a new band now and we will be moving to LA and its like a new start you know" said Justin, "yeah I guess we could but I mean we don't have to Frozen Embryos didn't" said Trey, "lets skype the guys later and see what they think" said Justin, "yeah sounds good then we just gotta come up with a name.

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

**NEW BAND NAME, NEW BEGINNINGS**

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_Well after we got out of school we skyped the guys like Justin wanted to they said it was up to us but they thought it was a good idea in ways I mean I guess they didn't change their name because Tino just like quit nothing like what happened with Echelon Trio but they think we should because it could be like a new beginning like Justin said so we were talking about names and Jordan told us that at one point they did consider changing the band's name before they got big to Residue but ended keeping Frozen Embryos,so we were all talking and Justin and me plus Caleb was on skype too and we all agreed to changing the name to Residue because I mean being so close with the guys and knowing this we thought it would be cool to use the name. _

_Justin and I asked Caleb if he would come down with the guys this weekend so we could enter this battle of the bands at Vertigo he said he would then the guys decided they were going to try and get more done this week for the new album so they could come down a day early so we could practice plus Jordan and Shane miss our moms seriously eww !_

**AT THE LOFT**

"So we really are a new band now, we're Residue I actually like it better than Echelon Trio" said Justin as he plays around on his guitar "yeah me too so we are really going to do this battle of the bands thing" said Trey "fuck yeah its going to be awesome man even if we don't like win its going to be cool, I heard a bunch of kids talking about it in school I guess word got around about our falling out but then I found a flyer the other day for Vertigo and I took a bunch from Vertigo I posted them around school just to show that we still have a band plus to piss Joey off that we found a new bassist" said Justin.

"awesome " said Trey as he plays around with his drums, "yeah I guess Joey and Emma kind of see each other now said Trey just because he wanted to tell him so he hears it from his friend and not someone else. "you serious man they are so fucked up I mean seriously what the fuck was I thinking whatever its done with I guess" said Justin with a shrug as he plays the guitar.

"man don't worry about it we are moving to LA in like a few weeks when school is over and there is way hotter girls then Emma Krackow in LA" said Trey as they bump fists as Justin grins, "so the guys are going to be here in a few days man I cant wait to actually have a practice its been to quiet in this loft " he says with a laugh "yeah I know right" said Trey as he starts to play his drums really loud and fast. "dude your a fucking animal!" said Justin "Shane showed me some cool shit when we were in LA " said Trey loudly over his drums then Justin picks up his guitar and starts to Jam with him, they play for the rest of the night.

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So the guys just got here Friday night we all spent half the night at the loft practicing then Saturday we had a very intense practice because the show is tonight we are still at the loft practicing actually taking a break because we are all beat right now and the show is in a little while . My dad and the guys are here too they are watching us._

"man you guys sound fucking awesome stop stressing if you guys keep practicing like this your gonna be too tired to play tonight there is a such thing as over doing it" said Jordan as he sits down with a guitar and plays to himself, "yeah well there is also sucking really bad too besides we have to do two songs tonight for the battle one of ours and a cover" said Justin "well both songs are awesome and you guys did awesome today practicing so chill you guys got to leave soon for the show,you guys are gonna do great" said Shane as he gets ready to leave.

"alright lets get everything packed up so we could go get something to eat before we go to Veritgo" said Trey as he puts his drums away. Then they head out.

**VERTIGO**

"holy shit it is so packed out there" said Trey to Justin as he is tuning his guitar and Trey comes back with some sodas " like the whole school is here again" said Trey, Justin looks at him, "does that mean Emma is here" said Justin, "I didn't see her and don't worry about it, let's just do this and try and win maybe" said Trey as he drinks his soda, "alright you guys ready" said Caleb just as some guys they don't know they are another band here come up to them,"aww look its Jordan Catalano's long lost son and his crew of losers" said guy 1 the other guys laugh, Trey gets up off his chair and looks at him, "whats your problem" said Trey, "you pansies thinking your special because you have Frozen Embryo's here and your lead singer is Jordan Catalano's kid, it doesn't make you special you have earn your place in this club this isn't Louie's your with the big boys now" said guy 2, Justin looks at him, " my music has nothing to do with my father asshole, I play cuz I want too and two we plan on earning our place and believe me we will " said Justin as he gets in his face , Jordan comes back stage, "hey what's goin on" said Jordan looking at the three guys, they look at Jordan and then walk away.

"fucking assholes trying to scare us or whatever wait until they hear us " said Trey with a laugh. "yeah I know right" said Caleb as they bump fists, "well whatever you guys are on in a few minutes so don't let those assholes affect anything, good luck out there guys , you got a good crowd out there" said Jordan as he walks away to go back and sit with everyone.

"up next is Residue singing the cover song Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson" said The manager, "alright guys that's us let's do this big okay at least this first one it's just me and the mike hopefully it's a good warm up doing this without my guitar" said Justin as they bump fists they go on to stage as they hear the whole school cheering them on .

As the band starts to play Joey and Emma walk in together they look directly at Justin which pisses him off more_ this is so on, she is going to love this serenade he thinks to himself_ .

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_I've lost my lights_

_I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I gave you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Now I know I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_You don't really want any more from me_

_To make things right_

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_You think love is to pray_

_I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I gave you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love _

_Tainted love_

_Don't touch me please_

_I cannot stand the way you tease_

_I love you though you hurt me so_

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go_

_(he takes the microphone off the stand and pushes the stand aside)_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I gave you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

The audience screams and cheers as they go off stage, "well I guess that went well" said Justin with a smile as he wipes his face off with a towel, "perfect song did you see Emma's face she looked so pissed that you picked that song" said Trey with a laugh, Justin laughs and they bump fists, "good and Joey looked pissed about us having a new band and base player, fuck them" said Justin, "is Chase back in the game finally" said Trey standing up, "hell yeah I am" said Justin with a smile "well lets go out and listen to the bands till we go back on and check out the girls " said Caleb, "lets go" said Justin as they walk out to the club area .

"wow theres like a ton of girls here man this is like insane" said Trey in Justin ear, they go and sit at a table away from their parents and away from Joey and Emma, "dude that girl right there has been checking you out since we sat down " said Caleb to Justin, they all look over where the girl sits, "dude that's Crystal something or other I don't remember she hangs out with Alex" said Justin, looking at Trey, Trey rolls his eyes, "so what, I'm done with Alex, who cares if they are friends" said Trey, as they all look over there again as Crystal gets up and walks towards them, "damn she is hot" said Justin as he looks her up and down at her really short skirt and low shirt showing off her chest, at her pretty dark hair and brown eyes, "here she comes" said Caleb , "Hi guys, you were awesome up there " said Crystal, "thanks" said Justin with a grin, "so Justin I heard you and Emma broke up" said Crystal, he looks at her , "yeah so" said Justin shrugging his shoulders, "so you want to hang out sometime" said Crystal with a really sexy smile, getting closer to him just as Trey and Caleb leave the table purposely.

Justin gets up from his chair she puts her hand on his chest, he looks down at her "I mean like we should hang out tonight, I promise you wont regret it" she says as she rubs his crouch he sees Emma looking at them, he puts his arm around her waist, "your right I probably won't , I got a little while before I go back on, you want to go to my car" he asks as he gets closer to her and kisses her lightly then deepens the kiss.

"okay let's go" said Crystal as she takes his hand and leads him out of the club as Trey and Caleb give him a thumbs up and they bumps fists with each other. Justin smiles to himself.

They walk to the parking lot in silence and he leans on his car at first and they make out and then he opens the door for her to get in, they make out in backseat as he brings his hand up her skirt and fingers her, she moans a little and unzips his pants and he feels her mouth on his dick as he fingers her , he groans, "that feels so good baby" he says then he pulls her up and takes the condom out of his pocket and puts it on and she straddles him the windows start to steam up as they continue to have sex, he lays her down after a while as he hears her moan his name over and over when she reaches her climax, he follows shortly after, she kisses him after they have sex, "here's my number call me sometime" she says as they get out of the car because Justin has to go back on stage soon.

He walks back stage and Caleb and Trey are waiting for him, "you were out there forever" said Caleb with a laugh, "hey didn't want be to quick" he says with a grin Trey bumps fists with him, "damn right, did you really fuck her in your car in the parking lot" said Trey with a grin"I wouldn't be Justin Chase if I didn't" said Justin with a big smile, "that's my boy" said Trey as they high five.

"what's goin on back here, where were you Justin you guys gotta be on stage soon and we couldn't find you" said Shane just as Jordan comes backstage too, "you really want to know that" said Justin with a big smile, Shane looks at him funny at first and then figures it out, " you really are Catalano man" said Shane with a laugh," whats so funny" said Jordan looking at them all as they laugh, "why is my son a Catalano now" he says shaking his head "never mind I don't think I want to know" Shane looks at Jordan, "well only a Catalano would leave the club before they perform to do some chick in the parking lot" said Shane,Jordan looks at his son, "you had sex in the parking lot" he says shaking his head again with a small laugh, "it wasn't in the parking lot , it was in my car" said Justin with a shrug, Jordan laughs, "yup you defenetily are a Catalano, so guess you finally blessed the car" said Jordan with laugh, "yup I did" said Justin with a grin.

"okay I now have two goals to fuck a virgin without a condom and to get a car to do it in" said Trey looking at them all, Shane looks at him, "you know what you might not be my kid but you defnetily act like my kid" said Shane with a grin, "thanks for the compliment" said Trey "alright you guys are on in five minutes so we are going to go back and sit now that we located Justin " said Jordan as he walks a way, "hey dad!" yells Justin, Jordan turns around, "don't tell mom where I really was she will like have a fit" said Justin, Jordan laughs, "nah I'll just remind her about our days in my plymoth" said Jordan with a grin then turns to walk away "that was an over share" he yells back.

As Justin sits for a little bit before they go on again ,he looks up and see's Emma coming up to him, "dude is she really coming over here to talk to me" said Justin to Trey "apparently" he says as he gets up and leans against the wall talking to some girl.

"nice song Justin " said Emma as she stands there looking down at him because he is still sitting, he looks up at her "glad you liked it" he says sarcastically, "whatever I came over here to like say sorry about what happened I shouldn't have like hurt you like that and I'm sorry alright I just missed you and things like just happened" said Emma , Justin gets up, "really it just happened you obliviously didn't miss me too much I mean when did you miss me Emma when you were on Joeys dick or like later on or do you miss me now because really it doesn't look like it, I mean you come here with Joey are you serious, I have to hear from Trey that you guys are like together" said Justin madly, "look I said I was sorry okay and I am, I wish we could like work things out and I'm not seeing Joey so Trey got that wrong, I asked him for a ride here that's why we were talking in the hallway" said Emma , "yeah well out of all the people you ask him, whatever we aren't working things out by the way we are done, you did the unforgivable Emma you fucked my best friend and band mate, besides I'm moving to LA this summer" said Justin.

She looks at him, almost crying but Justin could careless, "well then I guess it's a good thing it's over by the way is flirting with Crystal a way at getting back at me" said Emma with her arms crossed over her chest, "I more than flirted with her, Justin Chase is back in his own game I don't need relationships, have fun with Joey because you know what I'm not stupid you came in together,so whatever hope you have fun in his car, I know I had fun in mine a little while ago" said Justin then walks away.

Trey sees the whole thing and goes up to Justin "wow man guess you told her" said Trey with a grin as Justin gets his guitar, "whatever we would've broken up anyway because I'm moving to LA I'm not gonna have a girlfriend here in three rivers" said Justin as he grabs his guitar and puts it around him as Trey twirls his drumsticks, "true, well I need the loft tonight " he says with a grin looking at some girl, Justin smiles "whos that" said Justin, "that's Vicky, she's frigin hot right" said Trey, "yeah isn't she like a senior" said Justin with another grin, "nope junior but she like wants me so I need the loft tonight, dude she bluntly told me she wants to fuck me" said Trey that was the last thing that was said because the dj came on, "welcome back Residue again singing their own song Drag Me To Hell" said The Dj as the crowd cheers and claps.

"Alright here we go" said Justin as they go back out on stage

_Remember those good times we had_

_I thought you were my friend_

_What I felt to be a dream_

_Just a nightmare in the end_

_I trusted you, you trusted me_

_Nothing could go wrong_

_Until I finally figured out_

_You were evil all along_

_What I'd give to see you gone_

_I never felt this way before_

_I'd love to see that face you make_

_When I walk out the door_

_'cause God can't save you from all your sins_

_When you threw your life away you let the devil in_

_Now I can't save you, I know you too well_

_Like everyone and everything you drag, you drag me to hell_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_Trapped inside these prison walls_

_With no way to escape_

_What I felt to be my life_

_Was just a big mistake_

_I thought of you, I thought it through_

_Everything was clear_

_The only way from this cage_

_Was for you to disappear_

_What I'd give to see you gone_

_I'm sure you've heard this all before_

_I'd love to see that face you make_

_When I walk out the door_

_'cause God can't save you from all your sins_

_When you threw your life away you let the devil in_

_Now I can't save you, I know you too well_

_Like everyone and everything you drag me, you drag me to hell_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_You drag me to hell_

_I hope you had fun_

_Now that we're done_

_It's over this time_

_I'm on to your lies_

_Get it through your head_

_Our love is dead_

_I don't think about you_

_No, I don't think about you anymore_

_(he looks right at emma as he is singing)_

_(Caleb solo)_

_'cause God can't save you from all your sins_

_When you threw your life away you let the devil in_

_No, I can't save you, I know you too well_

_Like everyone and everything you drag me, you drag me to hell_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_You drag me to hell_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_You drag me to hell_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_Drag me_

_You drag me to hell_

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**AND THE WINNER IS**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So after both performances we waited backstage for the rest of the bands to perform their second song we were getting so anxious waiting for the decision the winner gets to play at the summer festival on the town green which is like so cool we are hoping that we will get first but we would be happy with second place too its better than not placing at all. _

"I hope we win" said Trey to Justin "yeah I do too I mean we did really good out there" said Justin with a grin, Caleb looks over at them "even if we don't win we still did good so we should be proud either way guys" he said with a smile. Then Jordan and Shane come back stage "hey guys nervous about whether or not you guys place in this" asks Jordan sitting down next to his son "yeah kinda" said Trey twirling his drumsticks, "hey either way you guys did awesome out there okay" said Shane putting his arm around Trey, "thanks man for like showing me all that cool shit on the drums back in LA,I like played way better than ever tonight" said Trey with a grin "no sweat" said Shane with a shrug as he and Trey sit down, "so you excited about LA" asks Shane, that's when Justin and Jordan got up so Shane and Trey could bond more before they announce the winner.

"yeah I can't wait" said Trey with a smile, "you sure me and your mom aren't too mushy for you I mean your stuck living with me now" said Shane with a laugh, Trey looks over at him, "look I might break balls about that shit and as gross as I think it might be, I'm glad my mom is happy with you she hasn't been this happy in like a long time" said Trey, "well that's good to know so does that mean you like me" said Shane with a another laugh, Treys laughs, "man, your cool as hell,are you kidding Shane Lewis is my mom's boyfriend that's like awesome, your like the best drummer ever" said Trey with a grin, "wow you like idolize me as much as Chase idolizes Catalano, that's a big compliment" said Shane with a smile.

"well its nice having a like stepdad around" said Trey, Shane looks at him, "what did you say" trying not to get teary eyed, "well you are like a stepdad you know I mean like I know you and mom aren't married or anything and all but like you treat me like I'm your kid or whatever and its like cool because like I didn't know my dad and mom never really had like a boyfriend that like even noticed me let alone be like how you are with me" said Trey taking Justin's guitar just to do something he isn't good at talking about feelings and shit.

"well that's like an even better compliment then being the best drummer ever, you keep this up your going to give me a big head" said Shane with a laugh, "and well your kinda like a son to me, you remind me of me when I was your age its kinda funny in a way" said Shane "I guess I'll take that as a compliment" said Trey with a grin, Then Justin and Jordan come around the corner, "hey they are about to announce the winners lets go out there all the bands are standing around now waiting for the winner to be announced" said Jordan they follow the guys out there and move around people standing and waiting for the winner to be announced.

"alright guys this has been a really great battle of the bands, you are all extremely talented so it wasn't easy picking a winner tonight but in second place is The Darkside" said the dj, Trey and Justin look at each other and see the guys that gave them a hard time earlier go up on stage to get their award, "alright here we go so in first place is the band that gets to perform at the summer festival in a few weeks and it is" the dj opens the piece of paper as the guys of Residue all look at each other along with the guys of frozen embryos standing next to them with Rayanne and Angela next to Jordan and Shane, "the winner is Residue" said the Dj, "HOLY SHIT WE WON!" yells Justin excitedly as the guys give high fives and man hugs with the guys of frozen embryos and each other, Rayanne and Angela give their sons kisses on the cheeks as they run up on stage and they hear the audience screaming their name and clapping, The dj hands them the trophy they won "congrats you guys" said the dj.

"dude party at the loft tonight!" said Trey excitedly as they go to get their stuff backstage, "fuck yeah," said Justin

**THE LOFT**

"I can't believe we won dude" said Justin to Trey as they make their way around the crowd that came to the loft which was most of their school, the frozen embryos left a little while ago, "yeah well I can't believe like half the school in this loft right now" said Trey as he sets up beer pong, "wait where did you get beer" asks Justin with a grin, "Tino, I saw him at the club and he said congrats and I asked him if he would get us beer" said Trey shrugging his shoulders, Justin shakes his head "man you think of everything"

"hey someone has too" he says as grabs a ball and Justin grabs a ball, and then Caleb joined, "hey you guys need another player" asks a voice behind Justin he turns to see Mason in front of him, "hey dude whats up" said Justin bumping fists with him, "you guys were good tonight man. Congrats" said Mason "thanks, yeah come play" said Trey they start to play beer pong.

A few hours later everyone starts to leave, Justin is sitting on the couch trashed as he looks around he doesn't see Trey anywhere, "where did Trey go" he asks Caleb, "I don't know, he went to get more beer that was like an hour ago, I figured he found a girl or something" said Caleb, "no I haven't seen him " said Justin as he textes Trey, he doesn't answer so he calls him, "he isn't answering" said Justin so he textes Shane to see if he went home "he isn't at home either" said Justin, "so if he isn't with a girl and isn't at home where the hell is he" said Caleb, "I have a bad feeling man" said Justin, he gets up, "dude you cant drive your still drunk" said Caleb stopping him from leaving, "I'll drive, I didn't drink" said Mason as he looks at the two boys.

"alright" said Justin they all leave the loft to drive around to see if they could find Trey.

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**THE ACCIDENT**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So yeah I was pretty trashed but not trashed enough to not notice my best friend was missing like he was here playing beer pong then he left to get more beer and hasn't come back and its been like over an hour the package store is up the street and he was probably meeting Tino there, so now I'm like worried because usually he would like shoot me a text if he decided to go home or met up with a girl or something so I just had this bad feeling. So we left the loft to try to find him, we called Shane and my dad told them not to wake up Rayanne or my mom yet because we didn't want them to worry yet._

"dude we been driving for like 20 minutes we cant find him" said Caleb as they look down the streets around the neighborhood, "I don't care how long we been_ " holy shit there is his car" said Justin , looking at Treys car wrapped around a telephone pole and an a cop car there with an ambulance, "shit lets go" said Justin as Mason pulls over and Justin practically jumps out of the car and runs across the street, and almost gets hit by a car himself.

"hey kid slow down" said the cop, "look I know him okay that's my best friend's car" said Justin looking at the cop, "so you could Identify him, whats your name son" said the cop. "I'm Justin Chase" your friends name is" asks that cop, "Trey Graff" said Shane coming behind Justin along with Jordan.

"so where is Trey" asks Justin worriedly "he is in the ambulance we just got him out of the car a little while ago" said the cop, "can, can I go see him in the ambulance, I'm his stepdad" said Shane, "can I go with him" said Justin "just make sure the emt is okay with it" said the cop as they walk away.

Shane gets over to the ambulance first and stops in front of the doors and just drops to his knees with his hands on his face, Justin runs over to him along with Jordan as Shane just cries then Justin looks up and sees the emts trying to get Treys heartbeat back and he starts to cry uncontrollably, "how am I going to call Rayanne and tell her this, her son, my stepson he is like dead" said Shane in between sobs, "he isn't dead, Trey isn't dead they will get him back, they have to " said Justin crying as Jordan puts his hand on his shoulder. They all look on as the emts keep trying for a heartbeat.

Shane still crying on the ground calls Rayanne and tells her everything in between crying as Jordan looks on then Shane hands Jordan the phone because he is crying too hard to even talk.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Please god, I know I don't talk to you too much, but please don't take my best friend from me I know Trey he is a fighter, please just don't take him away just don't, he is a great friend its not his time yet, please god , just give me a sign he is going to be alright._

He looks on as the emt's continue to try, finally after a few minutes, his heart starts to beat, "oh thank god" said Justin, he looks at Trey and sees how fucked up he looks he is all cut up and his arm is in a cast along with one of his legs

**RAYANNE POV**

**RAYANNE V/O**

_As I was sleeping I hear Shane talking softly on the phone and then get up out of bed so I opened my eyes to see what the hell he was doing and who he was talking to as he searches for clothes._

"Shane what's going on" she asks as she sits up in bed, he sighs, "I was trying not to wake you just don't freak out okay Justin just called me and told me that Trey left their party to meet up with Tino and get more beer and now they haven't heard from him in an hour or seen him" he says as he puts clothes on quickly, she gets out of bed "what do you mean they cant find him!, where is he!? Was he drinking did he drive" said Rayanne freaking out, he goes over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, "look I am going to help the guys find him, okay I'm sure he is fine" said Shane , he looks at her as she has tears in her eyes, "you don't know that, I'm going with you" said Rayanne, looking for clothes, "no just go to Angela's okay I will call you when I find him" said Shane, " what are you serious" said Rayanne pissed off.

"yes I am just calm down okay, he probably just like met some girl or something like that" said Shane, she sighs "look that's my kid okay, he is all I got for family you cant just expect me to sit here and like not worry" said Rayanne, "I don't expect that okay but I don't want you driving around upset like this just go to Angela's for now , when I find him when we find him I will call you, I promise" said Shane as he grabs his keys and wallet.

**RAYANNE V/O**

_As soon as he left I called Angela and we both decided to drive around on our own to look for him because there was no way I was just going to wait we drove around to all of his other hang outs besides the loft and just kept driving while we waited for Shane or Jordan to call._

"this is the longest wait of my life, I cant do this Angela what if something like happened to him,what am I going to do he is all I have other than you and Rickie and Shane and he is the most important he is my rock Angela I cant deal with it if something happened its like déjà vu its like the night I lost Johnny all over again" said Rayanne crying and looking out the window finally her phone beeps, that she has a text.

She starts to cry hysterically, "what Rayanne" said Angela, pulling over, "he he got into an accident driving he wrapped his car around a frigin pole, he is in cretical condition they just got there to the accident" said Rayanne they drive fastly to the scene of the accident. Which again felt like forever,when they got there they see Shane crying on the ground along with Justin.

Rayanne jumps out of the car and runs towards the ambulance, "ma'am wait, who are you ma'am " says the cop as she runs by him and he blocks her "get out of my way that's my kid damn it I'm Rayanne Graff let me go" said Rayanne as he finally moves out of the way and runs to the ambulance to see Trey, she looks into the ambulance and just breaks down crying as Shane runs over to her and holds her close.

"no this can't be happening to me again this just cant be happening again" she says over and over as she cries. "ride in the ambulance with him okay" said Shane, he kisses her forehead as he has tears in his eyes, she gets into the ambulance with her son.

As Justin and Jordan get into Jordan's car and Angela and Shane ride in Angela's car to the hospital.

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**THE WAIT**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_Once we got to the hospital we waited in the waiting room, just me, Justin, Jordan and Angela, I was so antsy I was pacing the whole time waiting as Jordan watched me finally I stopped pacing and started crying again standing against the wall. Jordan came over to me as I cried. In all the years I've known Jordan we have never really hugged or any of that but he just came up to me and hugged me we stayed like that for a good 20 minutes, it sounds like weird or whatever but like when you think about it, we've been friends for years and this is the first time that something really bad has happened where I was hysterical but Trey is like my son and this is the hardest thing I have ever dealt with._

" its gonna be alright man, he will pull through this he is a strong kid" said Jordan as he leaned against the wall after hugging him, "man seeing him like that just is scary like what if it is worse than that what if he doesn't make it, I mean Rayanne has been through so much and so has Trey, how am I going to help Rayanne through this if I cant even get through it myself" said Shane as he shrinks down and sits against the wall with his hands on his face just as he does that Rayanne comes out with the doctor, he jumps up and goes over to Rayanne as he sees her tear stained cheeks and puts his arms around her.

"so whats going on how is he" asks Shane looking at the doctor, "he is unconscious right now we are watching his heart rate and breathing, his leg is broken along with his arm, he is pretty cut up on his face we just stitched his eyebrow and cleaned the wounds on his forehead, it looks like there might be a lot of head trauma but we think as of right now he will make it but we don't know how long he will be unconscious for all we could do right now is watch and pray he comes out of it" said the doctor "if you would like to go see him I can only allow one person in at a time because the nurses and myself will be in and out of the room" he said , Shane looks at Rayanne "do you want to go back and see him" said Shane concernedly, "you go ahead, I'm sure you want to see him" said Rayanne he looks at her, "are you sure" said Shane kissing her forehead, "yes I'm sure just go then the rest of you can go one at a time" said Rayanne to the rest of the group.

Then suddenly Amber Graff walks into the hospital waiting area, "mom" said Rayanne running over to her crying, "Amber holds her, "how did you get down here" asks Rayanne, "Shane called me, told me what was going on I took the first flight I could find from florida" said Amber, Rayanne looks over at Shane, "you left your phone in Angela's car I looked for her number figuring I should tell her" said Shane then turns to walk to Treys hospital room.

He goes into the room looking at all the machines attached to Trey and turns the other way then back around and grabs a chair and pulls it up to his bed and takes his hand, "hey man, you gotta pull through this for me , for your mom, for everyone, especially your mom and me, I love you, your like a son to me, I don't want to loose you still want to teach you things promised you I'd teach you more on the drums he says with a smile, "I mean the other night when you called me your stepdad it like meant the world to me, you and your mom are my life now your strong man I know you could get through this I'm gonna be by your side everyday okay" he says crying again, "I want you to come to LA remember I want us to be like a family I want to be what you said I was your stepdad and I want to be so you gotta pull through okay" he says again and then sits there in quiet and holds his hand for awhile and eventually falls asleep.

Justin sneaks through into Trey's room and smiles when he sees Shane asleep holding Trey's hand, he nudges Shane, "hey you were taking a while we got worried so I snuck back here" said Justin, "sorry man, mustve been really tired well I'll let you sit with him for a while okay" said Shane

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

**BEST FRIENDS**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I got into Trey's room and saw Shane asleep in the chair next to Trey it like didn't surprise me its been a long night but it also didn't surprise me because he is like a dad for Trey but like a stepdad I mean he never knew his dad but Shane loves him like a dad and that's like awesome for Trey._

_Anyway once Shane left, I looked at my best friend in this hospital bed and its probably the worst thing I have ever seen I mean you know how like with people that are in your life every day you see them all the time and you just think nothing would ever happen to them and then something like does happen something horrible and it makes you realize how important they are I mean I always knew Trey was my best friend like ever even when he wasn't in this position but seeing him like this just even sitting in the waiting room thinking about everything he isn't just my best friend he is like my brother I mean we have been friends our whole lives our birthdays are just a few weeks apart and our parents all know each other and are great friends I think about that and that's how I want it to be with Trey I want to like still be friends decades from now and not just 16 years but like forever._

_I really need him to pull through this I love him like a brother and if I don't have my brother what do I have right, whats the point in life if it takes away people that you love, I just want my best friend it sounds corny or even cliché but its just fact I want my best friend back I want him to like wake up out of this and get through it together just like we have gotten through other things in life , he is there for me through anything no matter what and no matter what I will be here for him , I will be in this hospital everyday with him no matter what. So I sit down next to him and just decide I am going to talk to him even if he is unconscious right now._

Justin sits in the chair where Shane was "hey man, I don't know what to really say other than you need to pull through this, your my best friend, its always been us against the world we are like brothers we hang out every day you are there for me no matter even when I'm being an ass and I just want you to come through for me for Shane, your mom for everyone, I want my best friend here no matter what just come out of this okay for me" said Justin looking at him almost in tears , he doesn't see Jordan looking at him through the window watching him cry and talk to Trey as Jordan tears up a bit just think how it sucks that he has to go through this and praying that Trey comes out of it for everyone and how it could've been his kid or Shane so he like knows how everyone is feeling and that kind of sucks too but all he wants right now is for everyone to not be hurt anymore.

Jordan goes into the room even though he isn't supposed to be in there yet Justin looks up to see his dad and goes over to him and hugs him and cries, "I know man this sucks but you gotta be strong okay for Trey and his family all of us have to be strong man I want him to pull through too" said Jordan as he looks at Trey "dad I cant take it I just want him to be okay, I just want my best friend" said Justin almost childlike that it makes Jordan tear up, "I know son, I know, " he says as they hug, "lets go in the waiting room though "Rayanne wants to come in here" said Jordan they turn to leave to go back to the waiting room just as Rayanne walks back and goes into the room.

She just sits next to her son holding his hand and cries and prays to god that he comes through. After the first night , they all take shifts to see Trey it has now been 4 weeks and he is still unconscious, Rayanne sleeps at the hospital every night just waiting for him to pull through. Amber often comes with her and stays too they are now aloud to have more than one person in the room so Shane often stays with Rayanne at night .

The doctor comes into the room one of those nights, "well we are still not having much hope with him waking up right now as we know we want to try and take the breathing machine away to see if he could breathe on his own but we cant without your approval miss Graff" said the doctor.

Shane and Rayanne look at each other, "wait does that mean that your giving up and he might die" said Shane madly and standing up, "I don't know Mr. Lewis, we are just trying to do what we can" said the doctor, Rayanne looks at her son, "take it away" she says softly , Shane looks at her, "are you serious, you want them to do this what if he cant do it what if he cant breath on his own, he will die" said Shane in tears, "Shane he has suffered enough I just don't want to see him suffer like this" she says in tears, Shane walks out madly.

The doctor leaves, she sits with Trey once again holding his hand "hi baby I don't want this for you I just cant let you suffer any longer, I love you too much for this but I really wish you would just try and come out of this please I cant stand to loose you this is too much I've lost so much in this life, I lost your dad and now I could loose you too in the same way under the same circumstances,Trey baby just please live for me, Shaney, your buddy Justin, we all need you,I need you " she says as she hold his hand and Shane leans against the door way, Rayanne looks at him then he sits on the edge of the bed, "Trey listen to your mom please come through for us man don't let them take you away from us if they do this it could be over for you before it even starts, I love you son just come out of this alive" he says, they both get quiet and look at each other just as the doctor comes in to take away the life support, Rayanne is still holding Trey's hand and crying "Trey I love you baby please for mommy just do this for mommy she says over and over then sudden she feels his hand squeeze hers, she looks up at him really quick "Trey" she says then suddenly he starts to cough, the doctor removes the life support as quick as he can, "mom, mom" he says again in a raspy voice opening his eyes, "I'm right here baby" she says crying hysterically as Shane cries too, Trey looks at her then at Shane, "where the hell am I " he says in a raspy voice.

Shane looks at him, "your in the hospital man you were in a car accident almost 4 weeks ago" said Shane, "do you remember anything" asks Rayanne still holding his hand, "I remember going to meet Tino after that it gets blurry" he says. "you drove into a pole you went to fast around the corner man and when we got there you were almost well just about dead on the scene" said Shane

Just as Shane leaves the room to go into the waiting room to call Jordan and everyone when he gets in there he sees Justin sitting there, " hey man, shouldn't you be in school" said Shane looking at him, "I was but I left because everyone is still going on about Trey and I couldn't take it, I needed to see him" he says , Shane smiles "well man your in good timing he is awake just came out of it a few minutes ago"

"your serious man" said Justin excitedly he gets up before Shane could say anything else and runs down the hallway towards Trey's room but stops when he sees Rayanne crying and Trey crying.

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_I was pretty sure I was dreaming it but I was like in this really bright place and it was like beautiful, I felt like I was floating then this like Angel comes down and now I know I'm dreaming because I have to be I have only seen photos of my father but here is in front of me and I know this is impossible I'm not very religious but I know god exists but I'm not seeing god,I'm seeing my dad, why though, am I like dead or did I really die, what if I am and this isn't a dream finally I find myself able to speak_

"_dad" says Trey walking closer to the angel in front of him, "yes it is me" he says moving closer too, "where am I, omigod am I dead" he asks looking at him, "no Trey you are not dead, but your getting close but I cant let it happen, you need to go to your mom, she needs you, I am sending you back" _

"_wait if I'm not dead then I am dreaming this" said Trey, his father looks at him, "your unconscious so you are somewhere in between that's why I am here, to help you Trey, we never met but I love you and I cant let you come here, your mom she needs you, Shane he needs you, Justin too, so go, good bye son_

"_wait how" he says and starts to run._

_Then suddenly I feel like I cant breathe and I feel this pain in my throat like soreness and then slowly feel like I could breath and I feel someone holding my hand it feels like my mom's hand so I squeeze it and then I slowly start to open my mouth to let her know I was here but I cant not yet it hurts finally I could and I call her name, she tells me she is here but I don't see her when I open my eyes at first then finally I do then I see Shane too they are both crying and I have no idea where the hell I am._

"mom this is all so weird, like I don't remember a car accident or anything I just remember driving and then a bang then that's it but when I was out I guess you could say that or like before I came out of it, mom I saw dad" said Trey, Rayanne looks at him with more tears in her eyes and a shocked look.

"mom it sounds crazy but it was like this dream like he was there, he was an angel mom he told me I had to come back to you guys then all of sudden I felt like I couldn't breathe when he went away then I felt that I could and now I am here mom he told me that everyone needs me and that he loves me it was like the best dream I've ever had " he says with tears in his eyes, "mom I love you, I am so sorry for all of this" said Trey as he cries, they cry together then he feels like he is being watched then he looks to see his best friend leaning in the doorway.

"Graff you know you're an asshole right you scared us all you owe me about a million band practices and like any hot girl you find you have to give her up to me " said Justin with a smile, Trey gives him a big smile, "you might get a band practice but a hot girl in your dreams fuck face"

Justin laughs and gives him a hug , "good to have you back man don't do this again okay, next time ask for a ride, oh wait now you need them you fucked up your car " he says with a laugh, "yeah by the way when your better your grounded for life and you wont see another car to drive for like years" said Rayanne, "awe c'mon ma, seriously not for life how bout a month" said Trey, "I don't think so at least three months" said Rayanne , "are you serious three months that's so not fair it wasn't even my fault said Trey hurting his voice, Shane comes into the room, "your going to kill your throat man and your already whining you just woke up like 10 minutes ago and if it wasn't your fault whos was it, what the pole jumped out in front of the car, your mom is right oh yeah I'd give you longer for driving and drinking" said Shane. "c'mon please don't give me that long ma, seriously I am going to be grounded in LA" said Trey, "keep complaining Trey and you will be grounded till your 30" said Rayanne and rolls her eyes.

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

**JUSTIN POV**

**EVERYTHING FINALLY GOT BETTER**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_After Trey finally came out of it he was in the hospital for about a week before they let him go, Trey asked them about him playing the drums that we were playing for the summer festival they said in a few weeks he should be fully healed and ready to play the drums, so thank god for that, he has another week left in the cast he can't wait to get it off he says he is dying to play his drums. Right now we are of course at the loft and just hanging out and he is trying to play his drums one handed I don't know why we are all telling him to quit it but he won't listen then again I understand I guess if I had a broken my arm I would go crazy without being able to play the guitar and Caleb says the same thing, we all can't wait to get back into practicing. _

_As far as school is considered after the whole thing with Emma school went back to normal, me and Emma don't talk at all, the same thing for Joey._

_Anyhow we are at the loft right now just hanging out just me and my band oh yeah Caleb decided to stay till we go back to LA between having to practice for the summer fest when Trey gets better it just made more sense for him not to fly back, dad is staying till we are all moving so are the other guys they took a long leave because Shane didn't want to go back even though Trey is getting better and well dad wanted to stay because of mom and me anyway so the guys agreed to stay till me and Trey are done with school and after we perform at the summer fest. _

_What sucks is that since Trey's accident and just the embryos being here, the media around here is like all on us so we have security everywhere especially when Trey was still in the hospital now we have it even outside of the loft and they are outside of school they just make themselves unknown by staying outside of the building of course kids at school think it's like cool or whatever but we think it sucks._

"damn it this sucks" said Trey as he puts a drumstick down in frustration, "dude chill out you get the cast off in like a week" said Caleb as he sits on the couch, "well this shit sucks man I want play my drums" said Trey plopping down on the couch just as Shane comes into the loft, "is he still whining about the drums" said Shane as he sits down, "well it sucks, you would be pissy too" said Trey miserably, Shane grins, "yeah probably would be but your being a frigin pain in the ass" said Shane then Jordan walks in, "please Shane when you broke your arm on the dirt bike on Halloween and couldn't play you were just like him you drove me and Brendan crazy" said Jordan with a laugh, "yeah well he is making us crazy he is trying to play one handed" said Justin with a laugh, they all laugh.

"it's not funny assholes" said Trey miserably, "yeah it kinda is can you show me how you play one handed there is something I've never tried" said Shane with a grin, "shut up, it was worth a shot" said Trey with a shrug "seriously I can't play anything right now " Justin grins and goes into his pocket, "here" he says and throws an object at him, Trey looks down and it's a harmonica, "you only need one hand for that well there is other things you could do one handed" he says with a laugh, "shut up dick" said Trey with a grin, "well go call Alex or something, girls like to take care of guys when there injured" said Justin with a laugh, "I don't talk to Alex anymore, too needy" said Trey rolling his eyes, "what about that junior you were flirting with the night of the concert" said Justin with a smile, "yeah well I didn't exactly get that far with her, I smashed my car instead" said Trey, they all get quiet thinking back to that night, it's still a sensitive subject because none of us can believe we almost lost Trey for good.

Justin clears his throat, "yeah I guess that's true" he says looking at everyone, "speaking of girls dude , what happened with Crystal" said Trey, Justin rolls his eyes "please that was a one night thing" said Justin with a laugh, Shane looks over at Jordan, "what" said Jordan with a laugh, "nothing I think he needs his last name changed to Catalano" said Shane with a grin, "yeah well Trey sounds like you so there" said Jordan with a laugh, "scary right" said Shane with a grin as he gets up "I'm going to go play the drums because I can" said Shane with a grin, Trey takes the harmonica and throws it at Shane, Shane spins around, "you little shit did you really just try to hit me with a harmonica" he goes over to him and puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie, then picks him up over his shoulder, "dude come on what are you doing" said Trey, "sitting you next me so you could play harmonica while I play the drums" said Shane, "your hurting my fucking arm dick put me down" said Trey, Shane laughs "should a thought about that before you threw the harmonica" he says as he puts him down on a chair next his drums, "now I'll show you how to play it first " said Shane taking the harmonica.

"they really are like father and son" said Justin looking at Jordan with a grin as they both grab guitars to play to themselves while they talk "I've never seen Shane this happy before like since he started getting serious about Rayanne and then having Trey around just changed things, he really loves them just as much as I love you and your mom" said Jordan with a smile watching Shane try and teach him the harmonica as they bicker back and forth in a joking way.

"so when does he get the cast off" asks Jordan looking at Justin, "next week sometime of course he says it feels like way better than it did a few weeks ago and he doesn't understand why they can't take it off now" said Justin rolling his eyes, Jordan laughs, "he really is like Shane, it's almost creepy" said Jordan with a grin, "yeah well supposedly I'm a Jordan Catalano twin" said Justin with a laugh, Jordan grins, "ya that's also creepy, when we get home I am going to see if your mom has our high school yearbook I want show you it just for fun" said Jordan, Justin laughs, "why" asks Justin, "well somebody has to show you why I call your mom Red" said Jordan with a laugh.

**CHAPTER THRITY SEVEN**

**MEMORIES**

**JORDAN POV **

**JORDAN V/O**

_As soon as me and Justin got home I asked Angela if she had her yearbook from high school when she said yes and went and got it she had no idea why I wanted it so here we all are, Shane myself Rayanne Justin and Trey sitting in the living room looking at the high school yearbook . Angela also had other pictures from back in the day in an old photo album that I grabbed too while we were looking for the yearbook._

"ma, why the hell did you dye your hair bright red" said Justin laughing looking at a photo of Angela and Rayanne, "mom whats up with the funky clothes and braids" asks Trey laughing, "omigod this is like so humiliating said Angela sitting next to Jordan, "it was the grunge era okay give me a break" said Rayanne "whats with all the flannel did you guys like have obsession with flannel back in the day or what" said Trey looking at the picture of all of them, "who is the curly haired dorky kid" said Trevor looking at them all, "omigod that's Emma's Dad" said Justin laughing, Trey starts laughing hysterically, "that's fucking hilarious one of the most prettiest girls, most popular girls in our class and her dad was a dork in high school now that's like completely ironic" said Trey still laughing, Justin grins, "hey he was not that dorky he helped me get your mom back after I fucked up when I cheated on her" said Jordan as the room got quiet but then they all started giggling about it, "whats so funny" said Justin, Trey and Justin look at each other, "I don't get it either man" said Trey, "alright this is going to sound really bad but when we were kids me and Jordan did something really bad when we were drunk one night but the funny part is when Krackow wrote the letter for Jordan,Angela loved it but it ended up being from Krackow and that started like more drama then finally Angela forgave your dad for the whole thing along with myself" said Rayanne, Shane grins, " yeah well you guys were retarded back then all of you" said Shane, "okay I'm still not getting it" said Trey, "omg how do you not get this Rayanne and Catalano got really wasted one night back in high school and had sex it turned into world war three for a month till Krackow helped Jordan get Angela back" said Shane, Trey and Justin look at each other, "sounds familiar, Joey slept with Emma and he was my best friend but I won't take Emma back because well I don't want too and because we are moving to LA" said Justin.

"history repeats itself, I guess" said Angela laughing and leaning on Jordan, "wait look at this picture" said Trey , Justin looks at it, "holy shit it's the loft" said Justin looking at the photo of Shane and Jordan in the loft with a few other guys jamming "who are those guys, wait there is Tino" said Trey, "that's me and Shane's first band before we broke up" said Jordan "its kind of creepy that the loft looks exactly the same" said Justin, "that's the night your dad played Red for me but it wasn't finished yet" said Angela with a smile thinking back on that night, " Red was your first big hit and it was about Angela there was always this rumor that it was about the old plymoth" said Rayanne looking at them, "oh god I told Rickie it was about my car because I didn't want Angela to know it was about her" said Jordan, Trey and Justin laugh "and the best you could come up with was that it was about your car" said Justin, "hey the plymoth is red so it made sense at the time it was off the top of my head okay" said Jordan with a grin, "well he did love his car a lot" said Shane with a laugh as they flip through the photo album, "hey heres a picture of the plymoth in the good days" said Shane showing Trey and Justin, "wow its almost as cool as my car" said Justin with a grin, "hey it's the same year and model as your car asshole" said Jordan with a laugh, "yeah well mine is still cooler" said Justin , Jordan laughs, "hey can you play red for us" asks Rayanne, "why" asks Jordan still laughing, "I don't know old time sake" said Rayanne with a grin leaning into Shane, "Justin go get me your mom's guitar " said Jordan, " Justin grabs the guitar, "alright here is Red just for you guys and of course my lovely fiancé " said Jordan grinning at her lovingly.

_I was going nowhere _

_Going nowhere fast _

_Drowning in my memory _

_Living in the past _

_Everything looked black till I found her _

_She's all I need and that's what I _

_said I call her RED _

_She's my shelter from the storm _

_She's the place to rest my head _

_Late at night she keeps me safe and warm _

_I call her RED_

_She's my heart _

_She's my soul_

_I call her red_

_I love you Red_

They all smile, especially Angela,"I can't believe I really thought that was about your car" said Angela with a laugh. He grins, "hey my car was Red" said Jordan with a laugh "so that was the first song you ever wrote dad" asks Justin, Jordan grins, "yeah it was that's why it's not that long, I can't even believe it made the cut for the album let alone went platinum" said Jordan.

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Today has been like so weird, Emma's has been like everywhere I am today and she like keeps staring at me with her friend Alex, her and Alex are like staring at both me and Trey like seriously what is their deal especially Emma like she fucked me over and now she like wants me again._

_Anyway thank god school is almost over because she keeps staring and its making me like insane, I'm not going to lie I do still like care about her and all that but I can't like be with her especially after what she did and now that I am moving what's the sense in getting attached again ._

"dude she's been staring at you like all day what's her deal" asks Trey as Justin opens his locker door then a piece of paper falls out, "what the fuck is this" he asks himself more than Trey ,he opens it up

_Justin meet me in the boiler room ~Emma_

Justin looks at Trey, " why are you looking at me like that, I don't know what to tell you man" said Trey half laughing, Justin sighs and slams his locker door closed and walks away towards the boiler room.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_All the times me and her have come down its always been like a rush or whatever you know something to look forward to,now she asks me to come down here and I can't even believe I am actually going down here to meet her, I guess to add further torment to my already broken heart that I am still mending._

_So I walk down the stairs and lean against the fence to wait for her, you would think she would be down here first being the fact she asked me to come here. _

He hears her footsteps as she comes around the corner to see him, "hey" said Emma quietly looking down, "um hi, what exactly do you want" he asks not moving away from the fence, she sighs, "look I know you like hate me and all but I really don't want you to leave for LA hating me because well I just don't and I really am sorry Justin for like everything and I really would like to be like friends or whatever because not having you around like at all sucks " said Emma really quickly as she paces, he watches her pace, "look I can't just be friends with you, I mean Emma I like loved you and you just you hurt me so bad doing what you did, I mean not to mention I find out through a text from a dude on the football team with a picture of you getting into Joey's car" said Justin madly, "well I'm sorry okay I didn't want you find out like that but we obliviously got caught or whatever " said Emma, "yeah you did and you probably wouldn't have told me if you hadn't gotten caught you made me look like such a fucking asshole" said Justin moving away from the fence, he looks down at her and runs his hands through his hair, "look I can't just be friends with you, it's never been that easy with us we tried being just friends before we were together and it doesn't work we both know that and after everything you did how could I be friends with you, if I can't trust you" said Justin looking away as he sees she is crying, he sighs and walks over to her, "look even after everything that happened I still miss you I'm not gonna lie about that " said Justin and hugs her close to him "I'm sorry Justin I really am, I miss you so much and I really hate that your moving " said Emma looking up at him before he even thinks about it he is kissing her passionately and almost angrily.

He backs her up against the fence and they continue to make out as he feels her hands up his shirt on his stomach and around his back, he grabs her leg hitching it over his hip and they grind into each other, she moves from his lips to sucking on his neck, he kisses her neck and chest, he hears her moan his name, which just turns him on more and he brings his hand up her skirt and feels how wet she is, he rubs her clit slowly as she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, he takes her underwear off and picks her up and enters her, he groans, as he holds her up and she wraps her legs around his waist he is holding one of her hands, as they have sex "god you feel so good" he says to her as he kisses her,they breath heavier and heavier as they continue to have sex, "I'm gonna cum baby" he says to her as he slams into her again and she continues to ride him until they both cum. He holds her still after they have sex after a while they finally straighten themselves out, he looks at her and kisses her softly.

Then just stares at her, "what" she says to him with a grin, "nothing I just miss you" said Justin sadly, "I know I miss you too" she says with a sad smile and kisses him then the bell rings, "I guess we should go " said Justin as they both start to go upstairs one at time so they don't get caught together and get into trouble for being in the boiler room.

Justin heads out for a cigarette underneath the bleachers, Trey comes underneath the bleachers shortly after and lights a ciggerette, "what happened" asks Trey as he looks at Justin smoking, he grins to himself, "Justin please tell me you didn't fuck her down there" said Trey with a laugh, "I'd be a liar if I did that" said Justin with a laugh, Trey shakes his head, "your glutton for punishment man, it's just gonna make shit worse and harder for you" said Trey, Justin looks over at him, "dude it can't get any worse than what it already is I mean I know and she knows we can't be together for more than one reason, yeah I still care about her and all that but what are we going to do make up get back together for what a few weeks then break up because I am moving to LA" said Justin, "I don't know man but I mean she really fucked you over she isn't just some girl you just like fucked and don't care about man" said Trey dying out his ciggerette .

"yeah I know but it's like hard you know like to love someone and not be with them because they fucked up among other reasons I mean maybe we shouldn't have had sex but in her favor I kinda initated it, I mean I kissed her first" he says with a laugh, "of course you did, your Justin Chase" said Trey with a grin "well I gotta go, Vicky wants me to meet her at her car " said Trey wagging his eyebrows then walks away, Justin laughs, "have fun man" Trey turns and looks at him, "I will" said Trey and continues to walk away.

**PART 3**

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

**THE SUMMER FESTIVAL**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_Tonight is the big night for Residue the Summer festival, they started practicing the minute Trey's cast came off, they have been at the loft like all day today practicing and all week this past week I'm on my way over there because I have to help them get the band equipment to the green for the show tonight._

"you guys ready for tonight or what" said Jordan with a grin as he helps them pack up the band equipment "hell yeah I can't wait" said Justin excitedly, "yeah the new songs are frigin awesome " said Caleb as he winds up some the wires, "you have new songs" said Jordan suprisedly , looking at Justin,

"yup" said Justin as he puts his guitar around his shoulders, "you didn't tell me or play me new songs" said Jordan with a grin, "we didn't tell anyone about the new songs" said Trey as he packs up his drums.

**JORDAN V/O**

_That's good that they have new songs, I'm a little surprised but not really at the same time, with everything that's happened the last few weeks of course Justin would be writing I can't wait to hear them tonight._

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_Tonight is going to be the best night ever we are so excited to be doing this because it's just us performing and no one else and we have some new songs too Justin is doing an acoustic set on his own for one song but that's supposed to be a surprise only me and Caleb know about._

_We got to the green and its already packed with people some walking around and others sitting around waiting for us to go on stage._

"man you need to chill out, stop frigin bouncing your leg around we are gonna do good tonight chill" said Trey , "yeah well there is like a lot of people here tonight" said Justin nervously, "yeah the same amount of people that were at battle of the bands" said Caleb with a laugh, "whatever I'm going to go make sure all the amps and shit are all set" said Justin , Jordan stands in front of him, "dude you are not checking anything again" said Jordan "dad c'mon just like let me check once more" said Justin trying to walk around his dad, Jordan picks him up and throws him over his shoulder , "dad put me down seriously" said Justin as Jordan walks him away from the band and then drops him on the ground, "ouch what the fuck" said Justin madly "look man you need to chill out, your doing the same shit you did the night of the talent show and the first time at Louie's, you've performed like in front of thousands of people in LA and you were fine, you will be fine okay just relax" said Jordan as he helps his son up, "sorry look it's just these are like new songs and they are like personal to me and I want it to be like awesome tonight " said Justin as they walk back. "it will be, so whats up with this rumor about you doing an acoustic set" said Jordan with a grin, Justin stops dead, "well it's not a rumor, it's just this song I wrote is more of an acoustic song, I wrote it after Trey came out of it at the hospital well I wrote it that night, you know shit like that makes you think about things I mean I almost lost my best friend and I just was thinking about these past few months and about meeting you and all that and I ended up writing this like awesome song, I'm actually doing that first that's why I'm so nervous I've never like sung without the band before what if I suck" said Justin looking down, Jordan grins "hey you're Jordan Catalano's kid you were born for this man" said Jordan with a laugh, Justin rolls his eyes "if you say so" said Justin, Jordan puts his arm around his son, "listen you were really born for this man, your awesome when you get out there, everyone gets nervous but like once you get out there it's amazing right" said Jordan with a smile, "hell yeah, it's a serious adrendaline rush" said Justin with a laugh as they finally get closer to the band, "hey your on in like 5 minutes" said Shane handing him his moms guitar, "your using your mom's guitar" said Jordan, "yeah that's what I used when I wrote the song" he says as he puts the guitar around his shoulders.

"alright so as we all know performing tonight for us are the winners of the battle of bands which is Residue but first we have a special treat, the lead singer of Residue is going to do a song by himself first so with that lets welcome Justin Chase to the stage" said the mayor,

He shakes hands with the mayor then sits on the stool with his guitar, "alright so no one was expecting this but this song I wrote when my buddy Trey came out of unconsciousness at the hospital when something bad happens it makes you think about things in life so this song is kind of about life I guess and it's about appreciating those moments that matter so with that here is Time Of Your Life" said Justin and starts to play .

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life._

The audience cheers and claps for Justin, "alright here we go, lets welcome out the rest of Residue and our very healed Trey Graff" said Justin , Trey shakes his head and goes behind his drums as Caleb puts his guitar over his head then as Jordan is looking on he sees them bring out an electric piano "what the hell" he says to himself then smiles remember Justin said he could play piano , "alright we are trying something a little different for this next song, as we all know I play guitar well surprise surprise I play piano anyhow this next song is called Bad Romance" said Justin as he sits in front of the piano.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_I want your love_

_I want your disease_

_I want you open mouthed_

_And on your knees_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want you leather choked cuffed to my hand_

_And I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_They can bare_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo kiss_

_I want you in my bed_

_I'll make you sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends [x4]_

_No, no_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

**CHAPTER FORTY **

**GOODBYE THREE RIVERS**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Today is the big day or whatever you want to call it, we are moving to Cali today and I'm excited but at the same time I am scared as hell to be starting over again I mean everything I know is here thank god my best friend is moving with me because if Trey was staying here I wouldn't want to leave. _

_Anyway so we just got home from saying good bye to my grandparents who will come out to see us eventually, now I am sitting in my room debating on whether or not I should keep my promise to Emma and go to her house to say goodbye after the festival that night we hung out again well we didn't really mean to hang out we got into a fight when she decided to show up here and I decided to let her in knowing she was probably mad about the song I wrote you know obliviously "Bad Romance" is about me and her so of course she was mad part of me doesn't understand I didn't say anything that bad in my humble oppion so anyway now I am laying on my bed thinking about that night because we haven't talked since then I mean granted I've been busy packing and all that stuff but yeah so that night after the fight or somewhere in between we had sex and then didn't talk again after that._

_**FLASHBACK..**_

_**AFTER THE FESTIVAL AT JUSTIN'S HOUSE**_

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So I guess the fest went really good I mean we had an awesome time and everyone there liked us anyway instead of partying like we would have done we all went home to start packing because we are moving at the end of this week, so we all have the whole summer to get settled in Cali so now I'm at home just laying on my bed watching tv._

_As I am sitting here in my room deep thought the doorbell rings like seriously who comes to someone's house at this time of night. Justin grabs his pants that he had on and throws them back on deciding he is to lazy to go search for shirt because half of his shit is already packed. So he goes downstairs to the door and opens it._

"_um hey" said Justin staring at Emma, who looks kind of pissed off, "that's all you have to say to me is hey, how bout I'm sorry for that somewhat perverted song you sang tonight open mouthed and on my knees really Justin " she yells, "Emma what the fuck come inside if your gonna fucking yell" said Justin and moves out of the way to let her in as he watches her walk in with her arms crossed, god she smells so good its that fucking love spell shit she wears, he thinks to himself, he closes the door._

_She turns to look at him, "so do you like have anything to say I mean nothing you do makes any sense you know that" said Emma he just stands there to listen because he knows she is just going to ramble on and on like she always does when she is pissed but can't help to put his two sense in ._

"_what exactly do I do that doesn't make sense I mean you're the one that fucked up" said Justin leaning against the door, "yeah Justin I thought we were passed that we both know I fucked up but I mean seriously you sing that stupid bad romance song after having sex with me the last day of school in the boiler room like really not to mention the fact that your other songs at battle of the bands made me look like an asshole but yet you're the one that went and had your short little romp with Crystal who I might add is a huge slut in the first place" said Emma, Justin comes away from the door walking closer to her, and looking down at her, "first of all I fucked Crystal to piss you off and you're not that dumb so you should know that's why I did it, second you should know that half of my songs are about you especially since we broke up" he says as he moves closer and closer to her until she ends up against the wall "and third by now you should know that my romps are anything but short just from personal experience" he says as he has his entire body against her, she looks away from him, he takes her chin and makes her look at him then he kisses her hard, she automatically kisses him back._

**EMMA V/O**

_Why is it that every time we fight it leads to us making out, probably because I can't resist him once he kisses me and looks at me with those ice blue eyes I turn into mush and he is right if there is anything that Justin Chase is good at its his kissing and his what I called romps that are defnetily not short at all._

_As they make out, Emma's hands end up in his hair at the back of his head as he has her against the wall with his entire body on hers, he has his hands holding her braid in the back of her head as it starts to loosen more and more till the elastic falls out completely._

_Then he stops kissing her and puts his hand on her face as she looks up into his ice blue eyes with her hazel eyes, "I love you" he whispers, she has tears in her eyes, "I love you too, I'm gonna miss you when you leave" she says then grabs him and kisses him harder and passionately as they kiss he brings her to his room and kicks the door close then turns them around so she is against the door as he kisses down her neck and then he takes her shirt off and unclips her bra as she unbuckles his belt and takes his pants off as he sucks on her breasts then he takes her sweat pants off, and brings her to his bed as he lays her down he takes her underwear off and feels her wet core "so wet" he whispers in her ear as he thrusts his fingers inside of her rubbing her clit with his thumb, "Justin" she moans as he fingers her kissing down her neck "I love it when you moan name" said Justin as he kisses down her body sucks on the skin of her inner thighs licking all the way up to her pussy spreading her lips apart and licks all around her pussy sucking on her clit as she moans "yeah baby you like when my tongue is deep inside that pussy huh" said Justin as he continues to lick her swirling his tongue in and out of her pussy as she holds the sheet moaning loudly, he finally kisses up her body and enters her with a moan, he thrusts into her slowly in and out of her as she meets his pace moaning as he groans, he takes her hand in his and kisses down her neck "I love you" he whispers in her ear as he makes love to her._

_**FLASHBACK OVER.**_

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So I've been sitting here for an hour debating whether or not its good idea I mean its going to suck saying goodbye to her even after all the bullshit and drama I still love her. Omigod whatever ! I'm going!_

Justin jumps off the bed and leaves his room "going out be back soon" said Justin as he leaves and texting Emma as he goes out the door, Jordan and Angela look at each other, "you think he is going to see Emma" asks Angela as she packs up the rest of the living room, "yeah probably" said Jordan.

**EMMA POV**

**EMMA V/O**

_I hear Justin pull up in front of my house and watch him get out of the car and lean against the passenger side door and lighting cigarette and watch the puff of smoke come out of his mouth, I am already tearing up because this is the last time I will ever see him pull up in front of my house or lean against any thing he is still the best leaner like in the world. So I let out a sigh and head outside._

She walks out the door looking at the ground as she comes down the stairs then looks up at him once she is in front of him, "hey" said Emma quietly sniffling, "hey" he says quietly then takes a drag of his cigarette, "thanks for like coming over to say good bye I didn't think you would, I mean we haven't seen or spoken in like a week, I'm sure just cuz you were like busy packing or whatever _ he interrupts her mid sentence with a passionate kiss, "stop rambiling" he says with a laugh, she smiles even though she has tears in her eyes, "so are you leaving after you say good bye to me " said Emma, "just gotta pick up Trey we are driving my car to California" said Justin looking at her, "why is saying good bye to you so hard" she says randomly, "I could ask you the same question, as fucked up as everything got with us, I am going to miss you Emma, here I wanted to give you something to remember me by" he says as he takes out a notebook with all of his songs about her in them that he has written, "what's this " she asks in between sniffling from crying, "I copied all my songs I wrote about you into this notebook, I thought you would like to have it" said Justin with a sad grin, she looks at him then gives him a huge hug and kiss as they stand there holding each other as he burrys his face in her hair with actual tears in his eyes, "I love you Em" he says to her trying not to sound like he is crying, "I love you too" said Emma, "well I gotta get going, listen if I come back here for like the holidays or whatever, I will come see you, I promise, I don't care if you have a boyfriend or not" said Justin with a laugh as he lets her go, then pulls her back for one last kiss. Then walks around to the driver's side of his car and waves as he watches from his driver's side mirror as she fades into the distance, he wipes the tears out of his eyes.

Emma runs inside to her room, as Brian watches her go upstairs.

**BRIAN V/O**

_Some things are just so scary you know like watching my daughter go outside to the same exact Red car I watched Chase get into throughout my teen years and how Justin just leans against the car smoking just the same way his father did back in the day, its almost creepy I mean I probably shouldn't have been spying from my window but it was like watching my life and Angela and Jordan life of our teen years from a different point of view, it's like history repeats itself, I'm not sure exactly what happened between my daughter and Justin something to do with something Emma did with a friend of Justin's, hopefully my daughter isn't having sex shake that thought away , anyway watching the two of them was like watching Angela and Jordan say good bye the day Jordan left for LA the second time._

**EMMA POV**

**EMMA V/O**

_Once I was in my room all I could do was cry, I mean he was like my best friend for all this time I told him everything and anything , yeah I fucked up everything between me and him but we still love each other even if we obliviously can't be together and I don't care what anyone says even if its years from now and we both fall in love with different people in life I will never forget him and he will never forget me, I mean we were each other's first loves, I guess you never forget your first love. So I open the notebook he gave to me to look at the songs but an envelope falls out._

She opens up the envelope slowly and takes out what's inside, she smiles to herself as she looks at the tickets in front of her, a round trip to LA with a small note that was in there too.

_Emma, did you really think that I would never want to see you again? Lol, I didn't want to tell you about the tickets I figured I'd surprise you because if I know you , you are sitting on your bed right now crying possibly even writing or playing guitar but anyway, I want to see you at some point before we both start school even if it's just as friends, I can't completely forget my best friend, just don't tell Trey that, anyway I hope you use them, make sure you talk to me on Facebook too just cuz we are miles apart doesn't mean we have to forget each other completely. ~J.. PS. I LOVE YOU FOREVER 3_

Emma grabs her phone to text Justin.

_EMMA- you would get me plane tickets and not tell me! Till I find them in a notebook, anyhow, I will defnetily use them I promise to come see you before summer ends Justin Chase. By the way your my best friend too, it could be our secret though lol don't want to make Trey jealous, Love you forever ~E_

**PART 4**

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

**EVERY NEW BEGINNING IS SOME OTHER BEGINNINGS END**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_As I pulled up to Trey's house, I hear my phone go off that I have a text so I look at it and of course its Emma , it brings a smile to my face what she wrote but at the same time it makes me miss her and it makes me want to just get in my car and go back to her house, as much as I can't wait to go to Cali, its hard not to think of what I am leaving behind, I mean we all knew this was going to be hard for us because Three Rivers is all we know but at the same time this new chapter in all of our lives is like awesome especially for me, mom and dad, I finally have them both together like literally they have decided to get married next year. As I am deep in thought I go into Trey's garage and just look at where we started with our old band to now with Residue and think of all of our memories even the good ones with Joey as I stand there I hear a car pull up so I turn around and see that its Joey's car. I watch him walking up to me, this is just great like I really want drama today._

Joey walks up with his hands in his pockets, "hey" he says quietly, Justin looks at him up and down , "um hey" he says quietly, "look I just came here because I know your leaving today and Trey told me you were going to be here soon and I know you like hate me and you have every right to hate me but I want to apologize I can't like let you leave without me saying sorry for like fucking you over like I did" said Joey, "well the apology is appreciated man but I'm over it anyway I don't want to hold grudges anyway" said Justin, "so whats up with standing aimlessly in the garage" he asks , "just thinking back at all the memories we all have in here with our band and about how things like ended up" said Justin, "yeah well I guess its good you got a new band man cuz your moving and obliviously we would've had to break up the band anyway" said Joey, Justin grins, "yeah I guess so" "by the way you guys were awesome at the fest, maybe you guys will get big in Cali" said Joey with a smile, Justin shrugs "maybe but we aren't really thinking that far ahead just whatever happens happens" said Justin, "Chase your born for this shit man, whether its by yourself or with Residue your gonna be big man its in your blood c'mon your dad is fucking Jordan Catalano" said Joey with a grin, "man don't give him a big head" said Trey coming into the garage they look at him and grin, "you guys kiss and make up" said Trey with a laugh "no kissing involved but we're good " said Justin with a laugh, "you ready man we gotta head out Shane keeps bugging me about us leaving he is driving me crazy" said Trey rolling his eyes, just as Shane comes out of the house "I heard you dickhead let's go I don't want us hitting all the traffic" said Shane.

Justin and Trey look at him, "what do you mean us your coming with us thought you were flying out with mom" said Trey, "nah me and Catalano are gonna ride with you guys, just the boys" said Shane with a grin,"where's my dad" said Justin "right here,you two ready" said Jordan they nod, "so we are all driving in Justin's car to Cali" said Trey surprised, "well yeah we are going stop at a motel somewhere when we get tired and then hit the road again" said Shane, "better three drivers right" said Jordan, "so wait who is driving your car" said Justin because Jordan was supposed to be driving out with his car, "well I sold her" said Jordan, "to who" said Justin , "that's the funny part" said Jordan with a laugh, "why" said Justin looking at him strangely, "well a few days ago I put a for sale sign on it and put it in the loft parking lot and I got an anymonous buyer so I met up with them there and it was Emma" said Jordan

Justin smiles , "how I just was there, she said nothing to me" Jordan laughs, "because she didn't want you to know , she gave me this to give you" said Jordan handing him a piece of paper.

_Dear Justin, by now I'm sure your dad told you I bought his car, SURPRISE! , I had to buy it, just to have something to remember you by and well your dads car looks like your car so I bought it , I don't know if your going to come by or not before you leave so I decided to write you this and give it to your dad anyhow, I am going to miss you Justin Chase more than you know hopefully someday we will see each other again I just want you to know no matter where life takes us, I love you and I will never forget you. I love you forever ~ Em_

_Ps. Cant wait to see you on mtv someday lol you will always be my rock star 3_

After Justin reads it trying not to tear up in front of the guys he looks at the date on the envelope, it was dated the day after the festival. "she just bought it " said Justin looking at his dad, "yeah as soon as she saw it, all fixed up I redid her paint job it looks exactly like yours now, she said she drove by it and she thought it was you selling yours and I told her it was mine, she offered I great deal of money but I wouldn't take the amount she offered, I sold it too her for a grand" said Jordan, Justin looks at him, "how much did she offer" he asks curiously, " you will think she is crazy if I tell you, I had to fixed her up after she bought it technically because she offered so much money I had too" said Jordan, "dad how much" said Justin with a laugh, "ten thousand dollars" he said with a shrug. "what?! Where in the hell did she get that kind of money" said Justin, "she was going to take it out of her college money she has saved up, I told Brain and he told me not to let her do it and I guess he decided to hand her a grand to get the car" said Jordan with a grin. Justin smiles "why didn't I see it when I said goodbye to her" said Justin, "she probably put it in the garage" said Jordan, Justin shakes his head and smiles then gets in his car pulls his phone out and sends Emma a text.

_Emma- you bought my dad's car to remember me, I feel special now for sure, glad she is in good hands, take care of that car she is a classic and she was my dad's obsession as a kid well anyway I'm headed out to Cali now, make sure you use that plane ticket! I love you Emma Krackow~J_

"alright lets get this show on the road" said Trey getting in Justin's car as Shane and Jordan hop in the back.

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

**A MONTH LATER..**

**JORDAN POV **

**JORDAN V/O**

_So It's been a month since my family and Shane's family moved down here,Shane bought a house before moving he was looking while he was in Three Rivers, without telling Rayanne without telling any of us, we all thought they were just going to stay at the house me and the guys had, but he found a house bought it before we moved then told Rayanne the week before they moved, they live right down the street from me, Angela and Justin so its kind of like how it was in Three Rivers. Brendan moved too, him and Caleb got a condo in Hollywood Hills so now its just three of us in my house its going great, me and Angela are doing great, we have our differences but whatever. Justin and me are just as close as ever._

_As for Frozen Embryos we are on a summer tour we found out when we moved in the beginning of summer so because its summer and we all want to be together and the boys begged for like days to go on tour with us for the summer so after talking about it one night Residue was playing around in the studio and our manager came by the studio heard them and well one thing lead to another and because it was alright with the record label and us, Residue is our opening act for the tour the guys of Residue are like completely stoked, Residue has become very popular in a lot of the café's around town._

_Justin and Trey are going to be in a private school which wasn't easy to convince them it was for the best, they weren't fine with it till we told them they didn't have to wear uniforms this school is like state of the art they will start there this fall. _

_Right now we are on the road in the tour bus, the girls decided on not going with us because Angela is working on a new book for her book series My-so called life, Rayanne has gone into acting so she is auditioning they come out to our shows when they can just to see us for a few days._

_Anyhow right now we are just lounging around on the tour bus my son is across from me looks like he is writing lyrics he does that a lot when we are on the bus so he is like in his own little world right now he gets like me when he writes just zones out to everything else around him, I got him an Apple lap top so he could stop writing lyrics on random pieces of paper it was driving me crazy, I would find pieces of paper all over the place in the house when he first moved in the house so one day I like just went and got him the laptop and told him to use it for his lyrics and music it's like an Apple pro or something he could do anything and everything on it._

"what are you writing over there" asks Jordan as he tosses a football back in forth with Shane and Trey "a song duh" said Trey, "he is in the zone" said Caleb with a laugh, "you know just cuz I am writing doesn't mean I cant hear you and yes it is a new song I'm just putting the lyrics down I already played it to myself the other day" said Justin, "can we hear it" asks Trey as he throws the football to Shane , "yeah I guess I still have to work out some kinks in it but alright" said Justin "Catalano you sound like your dad" said Shane with a laugh.

**JORDAN V/O**

_Yup Justin is officially a Catalano we changed it when we moved and I signed his birth certificate all that fun shit so now he is Justin Chase Catalano._

"alright its called Alibi" he starts playing the guitar..

_No warning sign, no alibi_

_We faded faster than the speed of light_

_Took our chance, crashed and burned_

_No we'll never ever learn_

_I fell apart, but got back up again_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again _

_We both could see crystal clear_

_That the inevitable end was near_

_Made our choice, a trial by fire_

_To battle is the only way we feel... alive_

_I fell apart, but got back up again_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again_

_Way, oh, way, oh_

_Way, oh, way, oh_

_Way, oh_

_So here we are, the witching hour_

_The quickest tongue to divide and devour_

_Divide and devour_

_If I could end the quest for fire,_

_For truth, for love and my desire_

_Myself_

_And I fell apart, but got back up again_

_Way, oh, way, oh_

_Way, oh, way, oh_

_Way, oh, way, oh_

_Way, oh, way, oh_

_Way, oh_

_I fell apart, I fell apart_

_I fell apart, I fell apart_

_I fell apart_

_But got back up again_

"what you guys think" asks Justin looking at them all "that was good I think we should perform next concert" said Trey with a shrug, "I don't know man I just wrote it a few days ago" said Justin as he puts his guitar down "well when we do sound check we could try it out" said Caleb "well we only get three songs before the guys come out so I don't know guess we could run through it decide from there" said Justin with a shrug "well you guys are doing awesome so far everywhere we went the audience seems to like you guys" said Shane, Jordan grins "you guys should really think about doing a demo when we get back" Justin looks at all of them, "I don't know dad I mean me and Trey still have to finish school if we get signed then what happens I mean you guys got signed you were on tour right after your first album came out" said Justin, "they have tutors that go on tour with you guys" said Jordan, "well maybe we should talk with Angela and Rayanne about all of this too" said Shane, "I don't know I mean I thought about us making a demo now" said Justin looking at Caleb and Trey, "well you have an easy in with our label I mean as far as getting listened to what happens after that is up to the label" said Jordan.

"well the tour is almost over so we defenitly gotta figure it out" said Trey "guys I'm fine with whatever I mean if we gotta wait till you guys are done with high school its fine but I really think we gotta pursue music" said Caleb

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

**RECORD LABELS AND A NEW SCHOOL**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_So the rest of the tour went awesome when we came back home we all sat in the living room and talked about the demo and all that shit we decided we are going to make the demo then send it to dads record label, Rayanne and my mom just told me and Trey they want us to finish school even if it is on tour but the guys told us if the label is willing to hold back on a tour right away we could finish with our class but me and Trey don't care either way I mean it's a new school not like we know anyone or something but today is our first day at this school so I'm on my way to get Trey ._

"hey man you ready for this" said Trey looking at Justin as he drives " guess so just wondering if anyone is going to recognize us from the Tour I mean it did start here in LA, maybe people from school went" said Justin "dude who cares if they know who we are" said Trey with a grin as he plays around with the radio, Justin shrugs, "I don't know maybe people will think that we are like stuck up or something lets face it everyone is going to know I am Jordan Catalano's kid seening I look so much like my dad" said Justin, "yeah true well people might know who we are between the tour your dad being a frozen embryo and Shane and my mom were in the tabloids last week with me when we went out to eat fucking paparazzi they are like voultures wouldn't be surprised if they are there when we get to school" said Trey "dude don't even say that I mean if they are there everyone is gonna like be staring at us" said Justin, Trey laughs, "hey its better than being known as the skater guys at liberty high school" Justin grins "good point" he says as he pulls into the school parking lot "we gotta go to the office first" said Trey as they get ready to get out of the car "shit don't get out fucking voultures there is paparazzi surrounding the front of the school" said Justin rolling his eyes "dude we gotta get out just lets go okay man we'll make a run for it" as they get out they see a bunch of kids staring at them "well guess we are going to make one hell of an entrance" said Trey as they walk towards the school they get surrounded by reporters trying to talk to them both,Justin and Trey just make a run for it into the school to the office.

"hi I'm Justin Catalano and he's Trey Graff, we're new" said Justin to the secretary who looks up at them, "yes we have been expecting both of you sorry about the reporters our security is taking care of it now I'm miss Jameson" she said as she hands them their schedules, their locker numbers and combination and a map of the school. They walk out into the hallway, "dude everyone is like staring at us" said Justin , Trey shrugs, "whatever "

They both look for their lockers which up being not far apart."whats your first class" asks Trey as they lean against the lockers waiting for the first bell, "English, yours" asks Justin, "same" as he looks at his schedule and then at Justin's well we have a few classes together, "I wonder if we could get away with going underneath the bleachers" said Trey with a grin, Justin laughs, "doubt they have a boiler room" Trey laughs, "probably not but hopefully they have something because those girls over their keep staring at both of us" said Trey as they bump fists.

"by the way you were right the girls are hotter in Cali" said Justin as the bell rings. They start to head to their first class,"hey you guys are part of that band that toured with Frozen Embryos right, Residue right" said a guy coming up to them, "yeah" said Trey, "I'm Aaron " said Aaron , "hey man, I'm Justin , this Trey" said Justin as they shake hands, "I know who you guys are your dad is Jordan Catalano and your stepdad is Shane Lewis" said Aaron, "yeah " said Trey as they get near the English, "well I just wanted to say nice to meet you guys everyone's been going on about you guys coming to our school by the way you guys are really good band" said Aaron ,Trey and Justin walk to the back of the class and shrug, "apparently we aren't hated" said Trey rolling his eyes, as Justin laughs then he looks up waiting for class to start when he sees this girl walk in, "holy shit she is frigin hot" whispers Justin to Trey they both look at the girl, "damn they defentily didn't make them like that in Three Rivers" said Trey they both grin as they stare at her long dark hair and pretty green eyes and at her really short skirt and her heels, "jesus if that's how the girls dress here, I don't want leave for a tour" said Trey , Justin laughs, then class starts.

As they both sit there in class and Justin sits there kind of bored so he is doodling on his notebook he looks up and sees the same girl and her friend staring at him and Trey and it looks like they are talking about them, Justin sneaks and sends Trey a text.

_**Justin- yo man that girl and her friend are like totally checking us out and talking about us like I swear to god they are seriously whats up with these kids here, I mean jesus we aren't famous**_

_**Trey- yeah well we know frozen embryos and we were their opening act and your Jordan Catalano's kid not to mention we aren't exactly not easy on the eyes lol**_

Justin rolls his eyes at him then goes back to doodling on his notebook then the bell rings they both get up and move around the desks, Trey leans in, "we should go talk to them we wouldn't be Catalano and Graff if we didn't" said Trey , Justin grins, "that's no fun to talk to them right away lets just go to our lockers first so they walk out of the class room and they go Trey's locker first and Justin leans against the locker next to him, "excuse me, that's my locker " said the same girl from English, "oh sorry" said Justin moving out of the way as he waits for Trey as he watches her put her books away then she turns to them both, "so you are the new guys that all the girls are like making a big thing about right" she said "apparently everyone is making a big deal here according to that kid Aaron right there" as they all look at him, "yeah Aaron knows like everything that goes on in the school his dad is the assistant princepal" said the girl, "anyway I'm Madison, your Jordan Catalano's kid there is no mistaking that so I'm guessing your Justin Catalano and your Trey Graff" said Madison, "yup that's us" says Justin looking her up and down even though he was trying not to but she is doing the same to him then her friend from English comes up to them who is pretty hot too defentily a California girl blonde hair, blue eyes and again hot body.

"oh this is my friend Amanda" said Madison, "nice to meet you guys" said Amanda with a smile then the bell rings, "hey you guys should come sit with us at lunch we sit over at the courtyard" said Madison , they look out the window to see a courtyard with a fountain in the middle and benches around it.

Both boys shrug and say okay at the same time then Justin and Trey have different classes so they are about to go separate ways but as Trey walks away along with Amanda who happened to be going in the same direction .

At first Justin and Madison walk in silence, "so just wondering how do you feel about cutting class your first day" she said with a grin, "uh I guess I don't care I mean I could use a cigarette" said Justin , "where do you guys go to cut class" he asks just for future reference, "under the bleachers usually" she said as he follows her outside and towards the bleachers as they walk underneath the bleachers they walk in quiet Justin leans against one of the bleacher poles, she looks at him, "what" he says as he puffs out smoke, she takes his cigarette and takes a drag, "nothing you just lean really sexy" said Madison and gives him his cigarette back, he laughs, "I lean sexy, I never heard that one from a girl before" he says as he watches her lean across from him, "if a girl never told you that then they were oblivious or didn't have balls to say it" said Madison, "you want some more of this cigarette " he asks handing it to her, she moves from leaning on the pole and takes it from him as they stare at each other, "well Madison I have to say you have really beautiful eyes but I'm sure you've heard that before" he says with a wink, "yeah I have guess you need to come up with a better line. By the way your eyes are better, I mean with long eyelashes like that and ice blue eyes there is no way you don't get the girls" said Madison with a sexy grin as she throws the cigarette stub to the ground.

He laughs, "you really say whatever is on your mind huh" she looks up at him, "usually" said Madison, "I like that its just as sexy as your eyes" he says with a smile "well Justin Catalano that was a good line" she says as she looks over to see a security guard, " shit lets go" she says taking his hand, "where are we going we are so caught out he is gaining on us" she laughs "have some faith in me Catalano" said Madison finally they stop running he sees a window that has wood in front of it on the side of the school, "I thought this place was like a rich school whats up with the wood" said Justin with a laugh, she laughs "just go through the window" she says to him , he moves the wood and goes into the window and then helps her she puts the wood in front of the window again they watch the security guard run by.

He takes her hand to help her down the rest of the way as he slides her down his body because the window was kind of high.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_This girl is like kind of awesome and totally hot like way hot as I slide her down my body I keep trying to think of anything else but the fact that she is against me because I really don't want to get hard and I just met her today. But seriously like she is wear the shortest skirt ever and jesus she is so hot, fuck it I'm Justin Chase Catalano and I should be at least be making out with her by now._

But she beats him to it and grabs him kisses him hard, he kisses her back instantly as he backs them into a wall on the other side of the basement so they aren't near the window he leans his whole body into hers, as he kisses her, her hands are in his hair then on his chest down to the waist of his jeans underneath his shirt which just turns him on more feeling her warm hands on his stomach then her hands are back on the waist of his jeans her fingers in his belt loops then her hands are back underneath his shirt on his stomach and around his back, he pulls a way, "you are driving me insane right now" he says to her as he kisses down her neck, she looks at him and gives him a sexy grin, "good" she says then her lips are back on his, then he pulls away and kisses down her neck and across her chest and back to her lips again.

He starts pull her skirt up higher as they continue to make out, he pulls away again "if we don't stop now I really am going to cum or something" she takes his hand and slides it down her ass and around to her core, "I'm so wet right now" she says he rubs her core then thrusts his fingers inside of her and fingers her and rubs her clit as she unbuckles his pants and frees his errection and wraps her hand around it slowly giving him a hand job as he fingers her, she moans he kisses her neck and down her chest as she gives him a hand job as he fingers her she grinds into his fingers which turns him on more, she kisses him hard as she climaxes, he cums shortly after with a groan.

As they straighten themselves out the bell rings, she kisses him and they start to make out again he pulls away "I think we should head inside, I probably shouldn't skip the whole day" said Justin.

"hey man I been waiting for you to get here where the hell were you" asks Trey as he leans on the locker next to Justin's locker, "I was with Madison, I cut geometry " he said with a grin "alright Catalano you already did something with a girl on your first day" said Trey with a grin, Justin laughs, "yeah and I didn't start it " , Trey looks at him surprised, "she started it" said Trey as they walk down the hall way to their next class, "yup" said Justin with a grin, "where did you guys go" said Trey, "well they don't have a boiler room but they have a basement but we were originally underneath the bleachers smoking a cigarette and then a security guard saw us so we ran and she like brought me to this window that's like covered with a piece of wood and we climbed in the window and well yeah you could figure out the rest" said Justin, "fuck that I don't wanna figure it out " he laughs, "tell me details dude" said Trey as they sit down in their seats in their next class, "we fooled around down there duh" he says rolling his eyes, "nice man" said Trey as they bump fists.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Too bad I was thinking of Emma like during some of it, I don't know why I mean she never called or texted me or anything once I moved here and when she is on Facebook she doesn't even message me then last week I saw that her relationship status changed she is like dating one of the football players now so I guess its like time to really seriously move on but it's like Madison is totally hot and pretty cool but again she isn't Emma. Whatever I guess I need to just like get over it I am here and she is in three rivers and even if I was in three rivers we wouldn't have gotten back together anyway._

As he is deep in thought the bell rings that class is over, "earth to Catalano, class is over lets go" said Trey with a laugh, Justin gets up and grabs his books and walks ahead of Trey , "hey man wait up, what's wrong" said Trey as he follows him towards the bleachers, "I don't know just was thinking about Emma" said Justin as he lights a cigarette , "dude she never even tried to contact you and we have been here for three months now" said Trey lighting his own cigarette , "besides isn't she doing cheerleading again and dating a football player" said Trey, "yeah but like the entire time I am fooling around with Madison, I was thinking about Emma" said Justin, Trey looks at him, "are you serious you got a hot girl playing with your fucking dick and your thinking about Emma" said Trey shaking his head, Justin laughs "okay maybe not through the whole thing" he says with a grin, which is true when they started to really get into it he stopped thinking about Emma.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Trey is right, she never tried to contact me and now she is back to her old self with her preppy crew and dating a football player I mean it's exactly how it should be we were never meant to be. Again time to move on, I mean I am here in Cali with Trey in this new school with a lot of hot girls._

They both throw their cigarettes down "its lunch now you want to go meet those girls at the courtyard" asks Trey, "dude do you even have to ask" said Justin with a grin, "that's my boy, let's go" said Trey as they walk towards the court yard a guy comes out of nowhere and pushes Justin, with Madison chasing him, "what the fuck man what's your problem" said Justin to the guy, "you fucking around with my girl" Justin looks over at Madison, "yeah well your girl here didn't tell me she had a man and your girl started it with me so maybe you need to rethink your relationship" said Justin and starts to walk away then turns back around, "Madison thanks for the good time" said Justin with a wink then walks away with Trey as he laughs.

"seriously what the fuck I get here fuck around with some chick and find out she has a boyfriend seriously whatever let's go to my car and hang out there fuck those girls they both probably have boyfriends" said Justin as he walks towards his car with Trey next to him.

They both lean on Justin's car, "you know why is it when like a girl pursues me it like ends up getting fucked up or ends up in a fucked up situation I mean with Emma she was a cheerleader and that was a problem and then she fucked me over, Madison she fools around with me and I find out she has a boyfriend" said Justin lighting another cigarette out in the open not caring if someone sees him smoking on school grounds, "I don't know bad luck maybe someday both of us will find a real girl like that doesn't just want to fuck around or whatever" said Trey, Justin looks over at him, "never thought I would hear that come out of Trey Graff's mouth and I thought I did find someone real and we all know where that got me" said Justin taking a drag of his cigarette ,"dude you really need to let it go she obliviously doesn't want anything to do with you and this is supposed to be like a new beginning man forget about three rivers and Emma let's just be Graff and Catalano and do our thing like it always was" said Trey

"Graff I hate when your right" he says shaking his head just as he says that he sees Aaron coming towards them, "here comes our number 1 fan" said Trey in Justin's ear , Justin laughs, "hey guys, how's the first day going" asks Aaron, "okay I guess" said Justin shrugging, "rumor has it you fooled around with Phil's girlfriend Madison" said Aaron with a laugh, "yeah I did, wow word gets around fast here" said Justin, "not really I actually was in the court yard and I head Phil and Madison fighting" said Aaron

"oh well whatever, she started it guess she can't be too into her man if she wanted to fool around with me" said Justin with a grin"yeah I know right anyway whatever so how is the rest of the day going" he asks, "decent" said Trey as he watches Aaron light a cigarette, "you smoke on school grounds and your dad is assistant principal, that's kinda funny" said Trey with a laugh, "yeah I don't care he is an ass anyway" said Aaron shrugging his shoulders. "so if you don't mind me asking what are the Frozen Embryos really like" Justin shrugs, "normal, none of the fame shit went to their heads they are cool guys " said Justin "that tour must've been so cool" said Aaron "it was frigin awesome I think that's the best we ever performed right J" said Trey with a grin, "yeah, can't wait to be in the studio today we are going to actually record a demo send it to my Dad's label we just have to pray that they like us" said Justin "why your dad can't get you an easy in" said Aaron ,"not the way your thinking he can get the demo heard but as far as getting signed it's up to the label" said Justin with a shrug just as the bell rings. All three boys walk into school.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_The rest of the day was uneventful, I stayed far away from Madison and now we are at my house in the studio getting ready to do the demo._

"so what song you guys want to do for the demo" asks Jordan as sits in a chair next to Justin as Justin spins his chair around, "I was thinking we would do Alibi or The Kill" said Trey, Caleb looks over at Justin "dude stop spinning on the fucking chair and join the real world, what song you in the mood to do that's usually what we go by when we play at the café " said Caleb, "I think The Kill is one of our better songs but so is Alibi but I'm in the mood to do The Kill" said Justin getting up to go out into the other area in the studio they all watch as he grabs his guitar and puts it over his head, "what's his problem" asks Jordan nodding towards his son and looking at Trey as Caleb does the same, "what the fuck why does everyone ask me about Justin" said Trey shrugging "because you guys are always together" said Jordan

"Caleb is with him just as much as me" said Trey, then he sighs "fine okay he is pissy about Emma again don't ask me why" said Trey, "yo are we gonna do this or what" said Justin peaking his head through the door, "we are coming" said Trey as Justin shuts the door, "that's how I know its Emma that's when he gets obsessive compulsive about music and by what songs he wants to sing and The Kill I mean c'mon " said Trey as Caleb and Trey leave to go help Justin set up. Jordan watches them as he bites his thumb

"what are you thinking about" asks Shane as he comes in followed by Brendan, " Justin is being pissy again" said Jordan shrugging, "why" asks Shane as he plops into a chair, "Emma" said Jordan rolling his eyes, " don't roll your eyes this pay back for driving me and Brendan crazy for years about Red" said Shane with a laugh, Jordan gives him a look, "what its true he acts just like you only he is obessing over a girl who defnetily isn't interested she hasn't even tried to contact him and he wasted money on plane tickets too" said Shane, "finally the guys are ready, Jordan turns his intercom to talk to them quick , "alright lets do this" said Jordan as he turns all of the switches on .

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

**AN OPEN MIKE NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

After making the demo Justin decided he wanted to do an open mike night that night he begged his parents to let them do it even if it is on a school night, Jordan didn't need much convincing because he knew why he wanted to perform to get his mind off of everything and have fun, have the adrenaline rush that he needed it so now they are on their way to a club downtown LA.

"how did you get us in this place" asks Justin as they walk into the club towards backstage "I know a guy" said Jordan just like he always does when they go to a new place, "dad do you know a guy in like every bar in LA" asks Justin as they make their way through the crowd, "yeah we do, every place we have taken you we have performed at when we moved out here it wasn't always easy yeah we went on tour but we still had to perform around here it's called promoting yourself the more known you are around here and on tour the bigger you will get well having good songs is a big help too and you guys got that down along with being awesome performers so this is just to get you guys out there" said Jordan as they wait back stage the manager of the club comes back stage, "ah Catalano man how ya doing" asks the manager, "good Richie how is it going" asks Jordan shaking his hand, "great business has been good so I'm guessing this is little Catalano" said Richie putting out his hand for Justin to shake, "nice to meet you this ia my band Residue, that's Trey my drummer and that's Caleb my bassist" said Justin shaking his hand, "nice to meet you guys, I gotta say Jordan he looks just like you all business just like you too" said Richie with a laugh, "well it was nice seeing you guys can't wait to hear you guys tonight" said Richie as he goes towards the stage to announce a band.

They all look on as Richie goes on stage to announce the next band, "lets welcome back Devils Rejects, singing a brand new song called Don't Speak" said Richie, the guys all look at each other, "I gotta see this wait devils rejects is a movie, interesting band name choice" said Justin as he watches from behind stage as they come on stage he sees this girl come in front of the mike, "holy shit their lead singer is a girl" said Justin, "seriously" said Trey as he looks on with him along with Caleb, Justin looks at the girl, at her long defnetily natural wavy red hair with a black beater tank top and skinny jeans with converse sneakers the laces are bright pink, he can't really decide what her style is all he could decide is she is pretty, like not stop traffic gorgeous but pretty, real looking.

"I gotta hear this girl sing" he says to himself more than to the guys before she starts she looks right at them nods her head then the music starts it isn't even a girl band she is the lead singer but her drummer and bassist are guys.

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me I can see us dying...are we? _

_(she takes the mike off the stand and walks down into the audience)_

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

_I know what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,_

_don't speak, _

_don't speak, _

_oh I know what you're thinking _

_And I don't need your reasons _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're real good _

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la _

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush _

_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

The people in the club cheer, clap and yell her name but Justin doesn't quite catch her name because it was so loud in the club, he looks at the guys "she was fucking awesome" said Justin with a smile .

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I cant believe that girls stage presents, her voice, that song, it was like fucking amazing, talk about real girls she seemed so like natural and like she has been performing her like whole life or something._

"dude she was really good " said Trey looking at Justin as he just stares into space, "hey man I know that look, you like her or something huh" said Trey, "huh I don't even know her but she was like really good though well they were like good "

"alright guys up next we have a new band performing tonight not to mention we have Frozen Embryos here tonight which is kind of cool right any how I guess you could say this is a special night tonight because this band has been an opening act for frozen embryos and their lead singer is none other than Jordan Catalano's son Justin Catalano any how lets welcome Residue singing The Kill" said Richie,

"this should be fun following that girls performance" said Caleb with a laugh, "hey we are good too lets do this guys said Trey as they go out on stage, Justin sees the girl standing near the bar talking to Richie.

Justin goes up to the mike.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_(he takes the microphone off the stand and climbs up the rafter next to him all the way to the top)_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Ah, ah_

_Oh, oh_

_Ah, ah_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

Everyone in the club screams and claps for them, "well that went really good" said Justin as sits on a chair wiping his face with his shirt, "dude you were like insane out there you climbed up that rafter like it was nothing you were awesome " said Caleb bumping fists with him.

After they watch some more of the bands they head home because Justin and Trey have school in the morning.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_As I'm laying in my bed all I could think about is that girl that performed tonight and I can't get her song out of my head either, I haven't thought about a girl so much since I met Emma like its crazy how you could go from thinking about one person to a totally different one in just a day's time I mean here I was being miserable about Emma then I go to this club and see this like amazingly real girl perform and now I am thinking of someone else completely different I mean I can't say I like like her because I don't know her but she was so awesome out there and she seems so like real or something, I know she is my age because she looks young she might even be a little younger than me but yeah sleeping tonight isn't coming easy tonight. I wonder if she like goes to my school?_

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

**FINDING HER**

**JUSTIN POV**

"hey man your like really quiet today , you okay" asks Trey as they pull into school early "and you like wanted to get here early" said Trey, Justin shuts his car off and looks out the windshield, "I don't know man you know that girl that performed last night well I can't like get her out of my head there is just something about her I mean I feel like I have to like know her or something she was so awesome out there and her song has been stuck in my head all night" said Justin as he gets out of the car and Trey gets out of the car, "I figured that's what it was I saw how you were looking at her, Catalano you got a crush" said Trey nudging his shoulder, "shut up" said Justin pushing him playfully, Trey laughs, "aw its cute though" said Trey making kissing faces at him "Justin and mystery girl sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" he says loudly all the other kids look at them, "you are so dead man" said Justin as Trey takes off into school down the hall way and Justin runs after him then bumps into someone knocking them over, "oh shit sorry" said Justin putting his hand out to help them up as they grab their stuff she looks up at him kind of mad but not really then he stops dead and just stares.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_What an ass! I fucking knocked the girl from the club over my heart like jumped in my throat and I got butterflies in my stomach Catalano get a grip and help her up!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to like knock you over like that" he says as he takes her hand to help her once she is standing in front of him they just look at each other her big brown eyes into his ice blue ones Justin shakes himself out of it, she looks down "its okay" she says quietly then walks around him as he watches her go around him, "hey wait you performed at the club last night, you were like really awesome out there so was your song" he says to her she looks up at him, "thanks" she says quietly and blushes, they both look away, "your Justin Catalano right" she said looking at him again, "yeah I'm new here" said Justin, she holds her books to herself tightly "I'm Janie" said Janie, "nice to meet you" he said with a grin "your band was really good too last night" said Janie, then the bell rings, "well I gotta go nice meeting you though" she says again as she goes around him and he watches her walk away.

Then Trey sneaks up behind him, "guess you met mystery girl huh" he says making Justin jump "dude what the fuck don't sneak up on me like that" Trey laughs, "Justin's got it bad again" said Trey as they walk down the hall way to class, Justin gives him a look, "what you do" said Trey with a laugh, "shut up" said Justin as they sit down.

He doesn't see her the rest of the morning which disappoints him, "you want to go to the courtyard today for lunch" asks Trey with a grin wagging his eyebrows, "yeah sure whatever" said Justin as they walk outside towards the court yard they see Janie sitting by herself on a bench looks like she is waiting for someone but writing while she waits. "there's your girlfriend" said Trey whispering but pointing, "dude don't point at her" he says underneath his breath, "sorry" said Trey shaking his head, "lets go" said Justin as he walks towards Janie, "hey" said Justin, she looks up at him, "hi" she says quietly looking at them both, "this is Trey Graff" said Justin, "hi Trey, I'm Janie" she says, "hey" said the guys walking up next to Janie.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Great of course she has a boyfriend, just my luck right_

"this is my friend Steve, he's also my bassist " she says , "Justin Catalano and Trey Graff nice to meet you both" said Steve shaking their hands, "you guys were really good last night loved the climbing up the rafter Justin that was cool kinda crazy but still cool" said Steve, Justin grins "thanks man" he says as he stands there with his hands in his pocket as a girl comes walking up to them "god the food is so gross here there is no way I am eating that garbage" she said as she comes over to them with a thing of Chinese food, Justin looks at Trey who seems to be staring at her like she is the best thing he's ever seen, Justin nudges him then the girl looks at both Justin and Trey, "it's the kid with the famous dad and his drummer right" she said, Trey laughs, "thanks for the great notification actually we have names, I'm Trey Graff and obliviously he is Justin Catalano" said Trey, "thanks for clarifying that" she says rolling her eyes and sitting next to Janie, "you'll have to excuse her, she usually isn't this bitchy but looking at cafeteria food does that to her, that's Melanie" said Janie, " shut up so are you guys just passing through or are you planning to sit with us" said Melanie, Justin shrugs and sits on the opposite side on the ground also, Trey does the same.

" sorry guys line was forever, ah the newcomers to the school, I'm Jamie, Janie's twin brother, and drummer " said Jamie, "we are fraternal" said Janie as she looks up from her notebook and puts it aside, " he is also Steve's boyfriend " said Melanie trying to make Trey and Justin uncomfortable but it doesn't work, "that's cool" said Trey as he goes in his backpack and takes out an apple, "nice lunch, no wonder your so skinny, want some Chinese" said Melanie. handing it across to him, "wow you really are just full of fire huh" said Trey taking the Chinese, "usually ,its part of my charm" said Melanie, Trey grins, "yeah it is isn't it" he said with a wink , Melanie blushes, Trey smiles bigger.

"so you guys like it here" asks Janie looking at Justin mainly, he looks at her, "yeah its good so far, we only been in Cali for about three months" said Justin, "oh yeah you guys just moved here from where" asks Jamie, "Pennslyvania, Three Rivers" said Trey, "me and my mom moved here to be with my dad and Trey's mom is with Shane lewis so they moved here to be with Shane" said Justin, "yeah I know that much there is a such thing as tabloids" said Melanie with a grin, as she kind of checks out Trey while he isn't paying attention because he was eating Chinese, but finally looks up "here take it I don't want to eat it all on you" said Trey handing it to her as he digs for his cigarettes just as Justin does the same thing, "you two do know it is a smoke free campus right" said Janie with a smirk, "yeah so" said Justin and lights his cigarette , Melanie rolls her eyes at both of them, " so Melanie, you don't like us to much do you" said Trey with a wink at Justin, "who said that" said Melanie, "I just think the rest of this school made way too big deal about you two, I mean not like you guys are famous just your parents are no big deal" said Melanie shrugging her shoulders then takes the cigarette out of Treys hand "these really are bad for you" said Melanie getting ready to die it out on him, "yeah well have you ever tried one" he asks , she looks at him takes a drag of his cigarette "now I have " said Melanie as she blows the smoke into his face, "and its still gross" said Melanie, Trey laughs, "blowing smoke in someone's face huh they say that means you want have sex with them so Melanie, you want to have sex with me I knew you were into me" said Trey looking up and down at her, she rolls her eyes, "um no I really don't, actually I'm a virgin and I plan on keeping it that way for a while oh yeah and no I am not into you" said Melanie as she rolls her eyes again, "indenial" said Trey just as the bell rings.

"you are really annoying" said Melanie as she gets up, "thanks glad you think so" said Trey with a wink ."well it was nice meeting you guys, we should all hang out sometime" said Janie again looking at only Justin, "yeah we should do that sometime" said Justin looking at Janie, as the rest of the group splits up . Justin falls into step with just Janie, "cut this period with me, meet under the bleachers" he says then walks by her.

He goes under the bleachers and waits hoping she would show after a few minutes he sees her walking towards him, "hey" she says quietly, he looks at her, "hey" he says then gets quiet again "so why did you want me to cut class with you" she asks, "because I wanted to talk to you like alone" said Justin, "oh" she says and blushes a little, "so what did you want to talk to me about" she asks as she holds her notebook to her, "hmm how bout how come you carry that same notebook everywhere most kids change notebooks throughout the day" he asks, "is this like 20 questions or something" she asks with a laugh, he grins "maybe" he says leaning away from the pole and walking closer to her, she looks up at him, "it's what I write my lyrics in" said Janie, "oh , wow your more organized than I was, my dad got tired of finding scrap papers all over with lyrics on them in the house so he went out and got me a frigin laptop" said Justin with a laugh, she laughs, "you have a really pretty smile" he says to her, "um thanks" she says as she puts her hair behind her ears. "so how was it being opening act for frozen embryos I mean you got travel like all over the place that I had to be like so cool" said Janie, "shit there's a security guard c'mon" he says and grabs her hand and they walk towards the parking lot before the security guard notices and go towards Justin car.

He opens the door for her she gets in he goes in on the other side, "anyway yeah it was cool" said Justin turning the radio on, "I wish I got to do something like that" said Janie, he grins at her, "you should be doing something like that, you were like amazing out there what's funny is you seem so quiet now but on stage your like completely different" said Justin with a big smile, "she smiles to, "yeah I guess you could say being stage just makes me feel like free of everything it's like such an adrenaline rush and everyone gets like so into my band its cool you know" she says, looking at him, "yeah I know what you mean" said Justin, "so you like me better on stage" she jokes, he grins and looks at her "actually I like you either way now, I mean after seeing you last night I like couldn't get your song or you out of my head and now like here I am sitting next you, I mean I wouldn't be if I didn't like practically run you over today " said Justin with a laugh.

She looks at him "well you were really awesome out there too,that song was good but so was Cryin when you did that at Café Mocha" she says looking away again, he smiles to himself then looks at her again, "you saw me at Café Mocha" she is still looking out the window of the car, "yeah I was performing that night but you were gone by the time I got on stage, I saw you on the tour too and when frozen embryos performed sweet child of mine, your like awesome on the guitar" she says with a laugh, "wow so you've seen me perform like a few times, when I did Cryin I was visiting and when I performed with my dad in Hollywood too, you like Frozen Embryos a lot" said Justin, she looks over at him, "well yeah I like them but seeing your band perform was totally cool too, especially you" she says with a grin, he smiles at her "so am I stuck in your head too" said Justin with a laugh, she smiles and looks at her hands "something like that" she says he turns side ways to look at her more, "I guess we feel the same, you've just seen me perform more" said Justin "yup" she says blushing, "you know when you blush like that it's like beautiful" "omigod no its not, it's like humiliating " said Janie. " well I like it" he says looking at her even more intensely , she stares into his eyes, "yeah well you looking at me like that is like hypnotizing, your eyes are like amazing" he grins "so we should like hang out again even like if it's with everyone" he says not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"yeah we could do that or hang out just us again too" she says with a smile, he moves closer to her with his arm around the seat, "I'd like that" he says looking right at her lips as she looks at his they move closer then there is a bang on the window which makes them jump away from each other and its Trey, _damn it Trey, talk about bad timing, I like really wanted to kiss her not like the way I've kissed Emma or even Madison just like a really sweet kiss or something, I mean normally if a girl is like in my car like this I would want her in backseat but her I want her just to kiss right now and like take my time with her because I like her innocence. Not that I wouldn't have sex with her but I like want to wait in a way even if it is torment. He thinks to himself, _then he rolls down the window and looks at Trey annoyed, "what" said Justin, " I like need to talk to you like alone big time" he says looking kind of freaked out, Justin looks at him and slowly grins, "its okay I have to get to geometry, we have a review today I um will see you later or something" she says looking hopeful, which is really cute, "yeah defentily later" said Justin with a smile she turns back to him with a smile then gets out of the car as Trey steps aside and Justin watches her walk away and then Trey gets in the car.

"you know you have a really bad thing about bad timing" said Justin with a grin, "what were you guys about to have sex or something didn't look like it" he says with a laugh, "no but we like were about to kiss" said Justin , "oh sorry but I like need to talk to you" said Trey looking freaked out again, "what you look like really freaked out" said Justin as Trey looks at him, "well I'll be damned you like that girl Melanie huh and not as just a piece of ass" said Justin with a smile, Trey looks down, "yeah and it freaks me out, I don't know what to do in this kind of situation I never like actually liked someone more than to fool around with or whatever" said Trey looking out the window, "well get to know her man, hang out , I mean we could all hang out as a group or something" said Justin, Trey laughs "yeah well I don't think she likes me though, I mean I kind of think she does, I don't know man" said Trey, " I think maybe she does, how bout we all hang out maybe later at my house" said Justin just as the bell rings, "yeah well I kind of did hang out with her, like I followed her down the hallway and leaned next to her locker , she tried to convince me she doesn't like me when I was flirting with her and then something like happened and it kind of makes me think she does like me" he says with a smile "what happened" said justin

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**ALITTLE WHILE AGO…**_

"_So are you going to stay indenial or admit at some point that you have a crush on me" said Trey leaning against the locker next to Melanie's, she closes her locker door, "I don't have a crush on you not even close" she says rolling her eyes as she leans on her locker, he grins, then moves from the locker and puts his hands on each side of her, "are you sure about that" he says leaning closer to her, she stiffens up and he could almost hear her heart pounding and she blushes but tries to hide it, he looks down at her, "exactly you do, stop denying it" said Trey his whole body is almost against her, Melanie looks up at him, "have you like ever heard of personal space could you get any closer to me, I think you are the one with the crush not me" said Melanie looking into his greenish brown eyes, "well I know I like you, your gorgeous and kind of cocky its sexy ,what's not to like" said Trey as she bites her lip as he touches her face and looks directly at his lips, "what would you do if I kissed you right now" he says not wanting to just kiss her like he would normally do, he has respect for this girl._

"_I wouldn't kiss you back" said Melanie, "I don't believe that " as he leans closer to her, she looks away so he can't kiss her, he takes her chin in his hand so she has to look at him, just as the second bell rings, she doesn't even move his hand, he leans in more where he is almost touching her lips, she holds her notebook tighter to wear its almost bent in half, "see I make you nervous don't I, you want me to kiss you you could deny it but you do" "well I won't because you won't say I can as he goes to move a way she grabs his shirt, "kiss me" she says with a grin, "told you I was right" he grins, then kisses her gently, then she kisses him deeper he feels her tongue lick the bottom of his lip asking for entrance, as their tongues meet they devour eachother each of them fighting for dominance as they kiss, he leans into her more his whole body against as he runs his hands down her curves to her waist holding her tightly as they kissas her hands are in his hair then she pulls away after a few minutes "I gotta go to class" she says breathless as he is too and still has his arms wrapped around her waist she unravels his arms and walks away she turns back around to see him leaning against the locker then notices the bulge in his jeans as he leans against the locker with his eyes closed._

_Then a few minutes later she sees him walk into the same class as her and grins at her and she blushes and looks down as he goes and takes a seat in the back of the class room but looks out the window and sees Justin in his car then waits for what feels like forever for the bell to ring for the class to be over because he really needs to talk to Justin._

"so you kissed her" he says to him with a grin, "yup and it was amazing and I've never ever been so turned on by a kiss, dude I swear when she pulled away I was like surprised but she didn't look freaked but she left like quick, I seriously had to stay in the hallway for a few minutes because I was so fucking hard it's not even funny" said Trey with a laugh, "okay you didn't need to tell me that much" said Justin with a laugh, "so I guess you found a virgin" said Justin jokingly , Trey looks over at him, "yeah and I believe it or not, I'm not really in too much of a hurry to have sex with her as much as I wanted to in many ways because that was serious torment I want to wait like whats up with that, if she were anyone else I would've tried to find that basement and do her in there, what the hell is wrong with me" said Trey freaking out again, "dude there isn't anything wrong with you, you just like her, she isn't just any girl to you and there isn't anything freak out about , it'll be okay by the way sounds like she likes you but she is like scared too, maybe that was her first kiss who knows" said Justin, Trey smiles at that "that would actually make it even better to me" said Trey with a big smile.

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

**MORE SUPRISES**

**JORDAN POV**

As Justin walks into the house he sees his dad on the couch just staring into space and then he sees his mom staring at dad and she looks like she was crying, "what's wrong" said Justin sitting down. They both sigh, Jordan looks at Angela , Angela crosses her arms then makes a weird noise gets up and runs to the bathroom, "um okay dad is mom sick or something" asks Justin, "no she's pregnant" said Jordan looking at his son, "what, how, I mean I know how but like really your serious" said Justin, "yes I am" said Jordan as Angela comes out of the bathroom, "I'm so sorry Justin, please don't be mad at us, I mean it's okay nothing will change with us we will love you just as much_"wait you think I am mad, I'm not mad it's like okay I mean it's not a big deal to me, I'm fine with having a little brother or sister" said Justin with a grin.

Jordan looks at him, "are you serious, I mean we were like worried you would like hate us or something" said Jordan smiling now, "dad its fine, I mean I know it won't change anything well it will but I know you guys aren't going to treat me different and I mean you guys should be happy, dad I know you love me and all that but I mean at least this time around you could see the baby grow up, I know that's what sucks with me is you didn't get to see me grow up and mom I know you love me and its cool that this happened and I hope you like feel better at some point" said Justin, Angela and Jordan both hug him, "okay okay cut it out now your scaring me" said Justin , they both laugh and get up "hey is it okay if I go to the café to night to like hang out we aren't performing but my friend Janie and her band is and me and Trey want to go" said Justin, "yeah I guess so I mean it's a Friday, wait who is Janie" asks Jordan, "she's that girl that performed last night, she goes to my school and we are like friends now" said Justin

"just a friend" said Jordan as he looks on his phone, "well this looks like more than a friend and so does this one" said Jordan showing him his phone, "shit, fucking paparazzi the school is supposed to not let that happen they have security" said Justin kind of aggervated, "never mind that your under the bleachers in this one and smoking then this one your running off into some window with a girl, then this one your with a different girl in your car very close to her" said Jordan quietly because Angela isn't in the room, Justin sighs "look the first day this girl Madison like wanted me to cut class with her and then we ran from security and snuck in a window and we fooled around then I found out she had boyfriend almost ended up in a fight then that night I saw Janie perform and we cut today to hang out we did nothing though I didn't even kiss her came close but frigin Trey interrupted and well I actually like Janie like she is real you know completely different from most girls, she's like innocent or something I don't know and she is shy like other than on stage and she blew my mind that night when she performed, she's you know like pretty to me I mean she isn't the type of girl that like stops traffic or something but she's..she's real" said Justin, Jordan smiles, "you know one day in high school we were like learning this play or something the teacher was asking questions like is she the type of girl that stops traffic I said no , then he asked if he was in love with her and I said yes then asks why he was in love with her trying to get the answer out of me but I couldn't like get it out and krackow said because she's real and I was like talking about your mom and you just like said the same thing, so creepy " said Jordan laughing a little

"I don't know about me being in love but I like her, I mean how could I be in love with her when just a day ago I was in love with Emma still" said Justin looking down trying to figure that out, Jordan looks at him, "well sometimes what you think is love really isn't you know sometimes it's just puppy love rather than like love real love, maybe she is beautiful to you because you love her but you haven't maybe figured that out yet and that's cool not everything happens right away the way me and your mom did" said Jordan.

"I don't know maybe, but you and mom like have been in love your whole lives even when you weren't together for 20 years but your right I don't feel like I did about Emma anymore since I saw Janie I felt like I had to know her, like I had to find her and talk to her" said Justin looking at his dad, "that's how I felt about your mom" said Jordan with a grin, Justin smiles "maybe your right, but I gotta get goin in a little bit to get Trey, oh yeah forgot to tell you this one it's like way shocking, Trey like, likes Janie's friend, I mean not like he wants to bang her but like likes her for real, he is freaking out" said Justin with a laugh, Shane laughs as he comes downstairs from the studio, "maybe I should go home and give him a pep talk, poor kid " said Shane , "nah let him think for himself" said Justin ,"alright whatever" said Shane sitting on the couch.

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_When I got home all I could think of was Melanie and that kiss in the hallway, as I am thinking of her the doorbell rings that must be Justin we are going to the café tonight I'm hoping Melanie will be there, the doorbell rings again as he goes down the stairs, omigod I'm coming Justin._

_Once he gets to the door and opens it he sees Melanie at the door which he is in shock he didn't know she knew where he lived. There is no way she doesn't like me why else would she be here. He decides to break balls a little bit._

"so are you following me home now" said Trey with a grin, she blushes "no actually I live like across the street I saw you go in your house and I needed to talk to you" said Melanie he moves to the side to let her in, thanking god no one is at home right now. He closes the door.

"so I was thinking about that kiss and like I know that the girls at school are like obessed with you and Justin but I needed to talk to you because like I don't think this is good idea because I don't want to get hurt and I haven't really ever dated like at all and I know your probably way more experienced than me I mean this is so embarrassing because I'm like 16 years old and that was my first kiss and I'm a virgin and I don't want that to change that right now and _ he stops her mid-sentence and kisses her passionately.

"shut up" he says quietly, she looks at him, "I like you okay I'm not trying just to get a piece of ass, when I said you were gorgeous I meant it and I like how you are and that kiss was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced and I am willing to take this slow okay" said Trey, she looks into his eyes then pulls him into her and kisses him passionately back, he moans into their kiss and turns them around and they fall on to the couch with him on top of her, he pulls away, "sorry I didn't mean to like do that you want me to move from on top of you like I meant_ she interrupts him," shut up, I'll tell you if it's too far okay" she says then her lips are back on his as the kiss gets hotter she could feel him getting harder and she grinds into him, he groans and rubs her leg as he finds himself rubbing against her and she only has a skirt on while he has just sweats on, she kisses and sucks on his neck, he has his hand now on her hip and is rubbing circles on it and squeezing as he gets really turned, she moves back to his lips as they keep going he hears her moaning, they continues kissing faster and more passionately, he kisses her neck to just where her v neck shirt shows some of her breasts, then kisses her lips again as she grinds into him and he does the same back then he slowly brings his hand to one of her breasts and rubs it, she lets a moan out so he continues to rub her breasts "Omigod Trey" he tries not to go too far too soon he doesn't want to make her upset or something he can't even believe she let him touch her breasts but it's getting hotter and hotter by the seconds he grabs the bottom of her skirt tight as it keeps riding up where he could feel her heat, he groans, "I'm gonna seriously cum if we keep going" he whispers in between kissing, they keep kissing, "please don't stop, you feel so good" she says in between kisses,"jesus did you have to say that" he says in between kissing and he rolls them over so she is on top of him.

As they keep going he slowly brings his hands down lower to her thigh squeezing it as she grinds into him, he groans "fuck" he moans as they keep going as she sucks on his neck, he slides his hands down her back to her ass grabbing it and pushing her down on his erection then he flips them over again so that she is below him and she wraps her legs around his waist he kisses down her neck again as he puts his hands underneath her shirt continuing to rub her breasts as she kisses him hard nipping at his bottom lip "if we keep going like this I don't know how far its going to get" he says to her in between kisses as she grinds into him again "your killing me right now" he says as he kisses down her neck, "I'll tell if its too far just don't stop" she groans "fuck you really had to say that" said Trey as he reaches around the back of her and unclips her bra then rubs her nipples and pulls on them gently as he tries to hold back from cumming, "does that feel good" he asks in between kisses as he rubs her breasts and rubbing circles around her nipples as she grinds into him, "I'm so close to cumming right now" he whispers in her ear as she whimpers, he kisses her more as he tries to take his hands out of her shirt she doesn't let him "you want me to keep going" he says as she nods, "what if I did this" said Trey as he lifts her shirt up and licks around her nipples one at a time , she moans louder as he continues doing that and they both continue grinding into each other as he licks and sucks on her breasts, she moans "omigod Trey yes" she moans as she cums, "fuck" he groans as he couldn't hold back and cums in his pants.

He looks at her and kisses her again, "you really made me make a mess in pants" he says with a grin, "yeah well that was nothing I've ever done before" said Melanie kissing him, "well for something you've never done, that was the hottest thing I've experienced it was like better than any sex ever, I can't even believe how much control I kept well other than cumming in my pants, I gotta get up and change now" he says with a laugh as she gets off of him, they both laugh as he gets ups at the big wet spot on his pants then he goes in the bathroom and showers and puts different clothes on then comes and sits next her with just his jeans on because he was in rush to sit with her.

She looks over at him as he comes out without a shirt on and tries not stare at him but can't help it. He kisses her as he sits down, then pulls away, "I can't believe how amazing that felt" said Melanie, he looks over at her, "so I guess that's the first time you like ever had an orgasm" he says with a grin, she laughs "what" she grins, "you look so proud all in one day you gave me my first kiss and orgasm" said Melanie

"yeah well believe me, I could make you orgasm in many different ways just let me know when because god your sexy when you moan my name, by the way I never cummed so much in my life, I had to take a shower because it was that much of a mess" said Trey, "I guess I'm glad to know that" she says with a laugh, "you should be, like I said that was like better than any sex ever, I think it was because it was you it was with" he says looking at her, "why do you have to look at me like that" said Melanie, "how do I look at you" he says entwining their hands, "you get this twinkle in your eye like it gives me butterflies " said Melanie, "good" he says and kisses, "you want to come to the café with me and Justin tonight" asks Trey, she smiles "yeah okay" then Justin pulls up and beeps his horn, Trey laughs "guess he is here, let's go " said Trey helping her up then kissing her, he looks at her skirt, "um do you want to run to your house apparently across the street and change that skirt" he asks as he looks at it, she looks at him weirdly then laughs at the big stain on her skirt from Trey, "yeah" said Melanie with a laugh

They walk out of the house and Trey gets in the car while Melanie goes to her house, "hey man" said Trey as Justin looks at him, "guess she lives across the street, that's kinda cool" said Justin, "why isn't she coming with us" said Justin looking at Trey as he has a big smile on his face, he turns to look at Justin, "she is, she's just changing her clothes" said Trey ,why" asks Justin not getting it, Trey laughs, "well let's just say I just had the hottest make out session ever dude it got so hot and heavy we were like grinding into each other and she only had a skirt on, I made her cum and just doing that and well it got so hot dude I cummed in my frigin pants" said Trey, Justin laughs, "are you serious, Trey Graff cummed in his pants from dry humping" said Justin, Trey looks at him, "dude it was so fucking hot, omigod I don't even know how I controlled myself and not to take her then and there, I like her like as person I told her all that stuff and that I wouldn't go too far on her without her say so and I'm like sticking to that I don't care what kinda torment it is, I don't care if it means I'm jerking off every night" he says , "um overshare" he says just before Melanie gets in the car.

Trey looks at Melanie as she comes down the stairs of her porch, his eyes practically pop out of his head, "speaking frigin torment" said Trey, Justin looks in the same direction, "could she possibly dress anymore sexier" he says looking at her, black mini skirt and white tank top and jean jacket with black platform boots, she gets in the car "hey" said Melanie, "hey" said Trey looking her up and down. Justin tries to laugh at Trey because he looks like he is being tortured.

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

**THE CAFÉ**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Café Mocha was like packed, I think this the first time I've gone to an open mike night and didn't perform but whatever, I can't wait to see Janie, we found a table near the front of the stage and then he sees her coming towards him. Omigod talk about torment, how does one girl make a pair of skinny jeans with rips all the way to the beginning of her thigh , a black baby doll tank top and black ballet shoes look so hot, I love her red hair like a lot, I mean it's like so natural looking , especially when it is down like that and wavy._

Justin stands up as she comes over to him, "hey" he says giving her a hug, "you look so hot tonight" he whispers in her ear then lets her go, she sits down with the rest of them but sits next to Justin the table gets quiet but Trey breaks the silence, "so when do you guys go on" he asks looking at Janie, "in a little while, the guys are just setting the band equipment up so I wanted to come and say hi" said Janie , she looks over at Justin as he tries to look anywhere but directly at her, "hey are you okay" asks Janie, "yeah" I'm fine" he says looking at her then a band comes on stage and the lights go dim which makes him even more aware of how close he is to her, he reaches underneath the table for her hand and entwines her fingers with his, she looks at him and then smiles to herself.

"Well they were okay" said Justin about the last band, "yeah they were well I gotta get backstage I'm on next" she says and goes to get up "wait" he kisses her on the cheek, she blushes, "for good luck" he says then she grins and leaves the table.

"Catalano you are so into her " said Melanie with a laugh, he looks at her, "yeah I am" said Justin with a grin, "hey you want something to drink " asks Trey looking at Melanie, "yeah I guess get me soda but I would hurry up they will be on shortly" said Melanie, "hey what your not gonna ask me if I want a drink" said Justin jokingly, Trey rolls his eyes "I'm sorry how rude of me, do you want anything Catalano" he asks, "no thanks Graff I'm good" said Justin with a laugh , Trey walks off, "you know he is like totally into you right" said Justin looking at Melanie as she picks apart a napkin, "yeah I guess so, but back to you Catalano, you hurt Janie, I will kick your ass just so you know and I am not kidding " said Melanie with a serious look, "I don't plan on hurting her, she is like the first girl I've been into in a while well since me and my ex split up like almost a year ago" he says looking down, "I'm guessing you got hurt bad by the look on your face, but I hope your over her " said Melanie, "yeah since I met Janie I haven't even thought about another girl, actually since I saw her perform two nights ago" said Justin, Melanie grins, "so you really think he likes me" asks Melanie, "I don't think I know, I've known Trey my whole life and I've watched him go girl to girl, never wanting to be with anyone or like seriously like someone, but since he met you he has been like completely different" said Justin, just as Trey comes back they stop talking they look at him "what" said Trey sitting next Melanie "nothing" said Melanie with a smile, then the manager comes out "here is Devils Rejects, singing a new song called Pieces Of Me"

As soon as Janie comes out on to stage, she looks at Justin she looks kind of nervous which he found to be weird he smiles at her and gives her a wink.

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_(she looks at Justin as she sings)_

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy it's your mission_

_And you won't stop til I'm there_

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_(she takes the mike off the stand)_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face..._

_I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms..._

_So I can breathe_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

The audience cheers and claps for them as she looks at Justin and he looks at her, then she walks off stage Justin smiles to himself, "well I could only guess who that song was about" said Melanie with a grin, Trey looks at Justin "well she obliviously likes you too" said Trey, Justin grins "I'm going to go backstage to see her" he says as he gets up and leaves.

**JANIE POV**

**JANIE V/O**

_Omigod I am so nervous to go back out there I can't believe I even chose to sing that song tonight while he's here but I like wrote it about him I mean the song is exactly how I feel he like gets me I mean we haven't known each other really long but it's like we have known each other forever its weird you know._

_I hope he liked the song, god I don't think I ever performed like that, I mean I felt so alive and like free more than ever I mean I was like dancing and all that. She smiles to herself then sees Justin coming towards her._

As soon as he gets over to her he grabs her and kisses her hard she automatically kisses him back they stand their kissing for a while they don't even notice that Jamie ,Steve, Trey and Melanie are coming towards them, "okay you guys can you like save that for later or something" said Melanie , Janie pulls away while Justin still has his arms around her, "I'm guessing you liked the song" said Janie with a laugh, "yeah I did" he says his arms still around her waist as hers are around his neck, like they are in their own private bubble, she smiles "good" she says looking up at him, "you want to get outta here" he asks her with a grin, "yeah" she says he takes her hand , "Trey _, "don't worry about it man I'll get a ride" said Trey with a smile then Janie and Justin walk away.

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

**SEDUCTION**

**JUSTIN POV**

Justin drives them to his house, "omigod your house is huge" said Janie with a laugh as they pull up into the driveway, "well it is my dad's house back in three rivers my mom's house wasn't this big, this is like still so weird even though I've been here for three months the house is still huge to me" he says with a laugh, "yeah I would imagine so but of course it would be like huge I mean your dad is famous" said Janie, "but I guess he never really went crazy with all the money he has other than buying this house the other guys used to live here too but Brendan moved to a condo in Hollywood hills with my bassist Caleb and Shane bought his own house while we were in three rivers and surprised Rayanne with it along with Trey so now it's just the three of us" said Justin as they go inside she looks around.

"wow nice pool she says looking out the sliders then opening them and going out to where the pool is, "so where is your mom and dad" she asks curiously, "they had some kind of function thing my dad had to go to they won't be back till late" said Justin, "oh, there is a jacuzzi too " she says with a grin, she takes her shoes off to feel the pool water, "you want to go for a swim" said Janie with a smile, "you don't have a bathing suit" he says with a laugh, she grins "so" said Janie, he looks at her "so how are we going to go swimming" he says looking at her, "like this" she says, she takes her jeans off and then her shirt, his eyes pop out of his head as she is standing there in just booty shorts and a very sexy bra, she laughs at the look on his face then dives into the pool "so are you coming in" she asks when she comes up.

Justin just looks at her, "c'mon" said Janie with a laugh, "I'm okay thanks" he says not wanting to go in because he wants her already but doesn't want to have sex with her when they just started seeing each other, she looks at him with a grin and then splashes him soaking him, "you are so dead for that" he says as he takes his shoes, and pants off, then jumps in, she tries to get away from him but he grabs her arm and picks her up and throws her, he laughs, she splashes him, he splashes back and then he grabs her again, "got you again" he says softly, then brings her closer and kisses her passionately then looks at her then swims to the side of the pool, "getting out" she says swimming up to him, getting closer to where her body is against his and puts her arms around his neck, " are you trying to seduce me" he says jokingly, she gives him a sexy smile, "maybe" she says quietly, he smiles "well its working" he says then kisses her hard and passionately she wraps her legs around his waist as they kiss.

As their kisses get deeper, she kisses down his neck and sucks on his neck, he groans, "you are an evil little thing you know that" said Justin, she continues to kiss his neck then back to his lips "you really are trying to seduce me aren't you" he says in between kisses , she grinds into him as she sucks on his neck, his eyes roll in the back his head " you like it though" she says as she kisses him hard, " I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life, I want you so bad right now" he says to her and kisses her passionately as they continue on he starts to rub her breasts as he kisses her and she grinds into him. He unclips her bra and throws it on to the ground and picks her up higher and sucks on her breasts, as they keep grinding into each other, his hands end up in her booty shorts on her ass pushing her against his hard dick, he stops kissing her "we have to stop" he says to her , she looks at him "what if I don't want to stop" said Janie, continuing to kiss his neck, he groans and grabs her hair in the back to get her to kiss him again, "let's go in the Jacuzzi" she says as she gets out of the pool.

**JUSTIN V/O**

_This is pure torment right now, I don't even want to get out of the pool because I'm so hard right now but like she is topless in my Jacuzzi, I want to have sex with her so bad right now and it's like she wants it but isn't it like too soon for that, I don't even know if she has ever had sex but judging from how she is so far she isn't inexperienced or whatever._

He finally just gets out of the pool with a hard on and she looks at him, biting her lip as he gets into the Jacuzzi with her and sits across from her trying to calm himself and to give her a moment to really think if she wants to have sex with him because it's easy to get caught up in the moment she comes over to him and sits on his lap straddling him, he could feel her perfect breasts again his chest which doesn't make it easy not to just have sex with her in the Jacuzzi, "your really like to hot" said Janie and then kisses him and grinds into him again, he groans, "so are you" he says in between kisses, he pulls her even closer to him and rubs against her, "I want you" she whispers in his ear, he groans again, "your not making it easy to be a gentleman and not go too far too soon because believe me right now I want to fuck the shit out of you" he says to her, "good because I want you too" said Janie, he laughs "so much for you being the quiet one" he says as she kisses and licks his neck, "don't you know it's the quiet ones are the ones you have to watch out for" she says standing up, he gets up and kisses her , "lets go in my room" he whispers in between kisses, he takes her hand and they grab the clothes around the pool, once they are in his room he closes his door, he grabs her and has her against the door

"so you know I want you, but how bad do you want me Janie" he says as he grabs her breasts then slowly runs his hands down her body and picks her up and puts her on his bed, he kisses her hard then sucks on her breasts and continues leaving kisses down her stomach to her hip and notices a small heart tattoo, he grins then continues and kisses her lower on her pelvic bone, she moans his name as he leaves wet kisses from her stomach and down to her pelvic bone a few times then rubs her core with his hand but over her underwear , she lets out a whimper, "oh my god please Justin" she moans, "please what" he says as he slowly removes her underwear and slowly sticks his fingers inside of her and rubs her clit then slowly licks her, "please what" he says again as he licks her clit, she whimpers "omigod please just fuck me" she says loudly, "maybe I will" he says as he keeps licking her clit as she moans his name, finally he couldn't take it any longer , he takes his boxers off, and slowly enters her , he moves slowly in and out of her as she moans and kisses him then grinds into his dick, she kisses him down his neck and nibbles on his ear "fuck me harder baby" she says to him, "really you want it hard" said Justin looking at her "how hard" he says as he pulls half way out of her then thrusts into her "is that hard enough" he asks then rubs her clit with his thumb, she moans "yeah you like when rub that clit" said Justin, she moans as he rubs her clit faster "your so fucking wet baby" said Justin then pulls out of her rubbing the head of his dick on her clit as she groans "yeah you want my dick" he says as he continues to rub his dick on her clit "tell me you want my dick" he says to her as he puts the head of his dick inside of her "I want you to fuck me so bad with that big cock" said Janie into his ear, "oh yeah" he says then he thrusts into her hard they both groan, "rub your clit baby" he says to her , she rubs her clit and moans as he thrusts into her harder and harder "fuck play with that clit" said Justin then he pulls out of her, "fuck that so hot, I want you play with your pussy baby" said Justin, she slowly sticks her fingers inside of herself and moans as she plays with herself while he watches, then he couldn't take it anymore and moves her fingers and thrusts inside of her "your such a dirty girl fingering yourself" said Justin as he thrusts into her harder and harder.

He turns them over so that she is on top of him, "ride my dick baby" he says to her as she grinds into his dick moving in a circular motion and moans as he groans "yeah just like that, fuck baby, bounce on that dick" he says to her as she rides him as he holds her hips as he groans as she moans as he rubs her clit as she rides him then he grabs her ass as she grinds into him "I want you cum all over my dick, fucking cum baby" he says to her as he grinds into her , "Justin" she moans as she cums "yeah mmm cum baby" said Justin as he groans feeling her pussy convulse around his dick "fuck" he growls as he cums. They lay their catching their breath then he thinks back, "shit" he says looking really scared, "what's wrong" she says, "I didn't use a condom" said Justin, "I'm on the pill and I'm pretty sure you don't have anything and I know I don't" said Janie, " no I don't, I just got tested, I do it every year just to be safe" said Justin, she looks at him, "I never have, but I've only been with one other guy other than you and I was with him for a long time" said Janie not saying anything else. "oh" he says and pulls her closer to him, "you know I didn't bring you here to like have sex with you right" said Justin randomly, she smiles, and looks at him, "of course I know that, she laughs again, "you tried to resist it, I was the one that wanted too" said Janie, he grins, "oh believe me you weren't the only one who wanted to, I wanted to as soon as you wrapped your legs around me in the pool" he says with a laugh then kisses her deeply, "actually I want to right now but I think I'm going to go take a shower, you want to join me" he says with a smile, "okay" she says as they get up and start kissing towards the shower .

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_So I just got home and Angela went to bed, I'm looking out the slider door and I spot a black bra near the pool then I hear moaning coming from Justin's room and I hear the headboard against the wall, omigod that little shit he brought a girl here when we weren't here I mean I don't care but I know if me and Angela's room was closer to his and she heard this she would have a fit, no wonder why he wanted the bedroom downstairs instead of upstairs. _

_I let out a sigh,this is like so not even right to hear my kid getting some but damn that headboard is going to go through the wall. I smile to myself ,he is such a Catalano finally it gets quiet . shit I'm going to go upstairs but before he does he hears Justin's shower go on and then the same moaning a few minutes later he shakes his head, time for bed, hope he gets that girl outta here before his mother wakes up. Wait I better just go knock on the door in a few minutes,_

_No need to ruin his good time right._

Jordan knocks on Justin's bedroom door, "Justin" he says Justin opens the door and scratches his head, "can I talk to you for a minute" he says , Justin scratches his head and comes out but without opening the door all the way.

"I know you got a girl in there I'm not dumb plus I heard her and oh yeah there is a bra near the pool, thanks for not having sex in my pool but can you be more careful about picking clothing up and oh yeah did you break the headboard because seriously that thing was slamming into the wall pretty hard " said Jordan , Justin looks outside and goes out there and grabs Janie's bra, "your lucky it was me that heard you and not your mother" he says to him, "sorry , I didn't think you guys were coming home tonight I mean it's like 3 am" said Justin

"yeah and doesn't she have to be home too" said Jordan looking at him, "I don't know" said Justin with a smile, "well if you want keep this girl I think that she should go home tonight, I doubt her parents would be happy to find out their daughter was sleeping at a boys house but whatever I'm going to bed" said Jordan walking away "dad" said Justin , Jordan turns around "no Justin I am not going to say anything to your mom just make sure it doesn't happen again well at least having her here till 3 am" said Jordan

Justin walks back to his room.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** **I know this is mainly a lemons chapter but I wanted to post the rest of it , instead of leaving you guys hanging so enjoy . hopefully within the next few days or so I could finish the whole story. ~lalla527**

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

**AFTER THE CLUB**

**TREY POV **

**TREY V/O**

_After they performed Justin and Janie left shortly after Steve and Jamie left too, Melanie and I decided to stay and watch a few more bands we stood in the back the club was packed._

Melanie was in front of Trey leaning against him and Trey had his arms around her rubbing circles on her hip feeling her soft skin just because he wanted to feel her skin which just drove him more crazy having her this close to him. "are you having a good night" he asks in her ear, she just nods, then he kisses her neck and has his face in her hair smelling her and she smells amazing like some perfume he doesn't recognize but still smells incredible to him.

After a while of being there she turns around and reaches on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear asking him if he wants to leave because she is how he is getting home being the fact they live across the street from each other, he just nods a yes.

They leave the club holding hands and he follows her towards her car and is very surprised to the car she goes too, "this is your car" he says to her looking at the 1989 black Mustang, "yeah why" she asks looking for her keys, "this car just made you even more hot a girl that drives a mustang let alone drives stick you mind if I drive" he asks with a grin, "why you don't trust my driving " she says with a laugh, "no that's not it, I just want to drive her, it's a mustang duh" said Trey , she smiles "okay" said Melanie as she hands him the keys.

She gets in the passenger side, "how come you don't have a car" she asks curiously, he suddenly gets quiet for a minute, "well back in Three Rivers we did this battle of the bands thing and we won so after we went to the loft its where we used to practice and we had a party, I got smashed and decided to drive to meet this guy Tino to get more beer and I never made it, I wrapped my car around a telephone pole and I almost died on the scene of the accident, I don't remember anything but driving and then a loud smashing noise and then waking up after being unconscious for four weeks and I had no idea how I got there" said Trey, she gets quiet, "wow you must've scared the shit out of everyone" said Melanie looking out the window, "I did well after that my mom told me I wasn't getting another car for a while because I was dumb enough to drive drunk" said Trey "good reason" she says with a grin. "so uh do you have to be home at a certain time or can you come to my house again" he asks, she looks over at him, "no my parents are out of town so it's fine, just park my car in my driveway" she says as they pull up in front of her house then walk across the street to his house, he unlocks the door "so no one is home here either" she asks, "no my mom and Shane are at some function the Embryos had to go to so who knows when they will be back probably not till late" said Trey, she turns to him

"so you never showed me the rest of your house this house is bigger than mine" said Melanie, he grins, "well living room as you know" he says as she blushes then he points at the kitchen, the living room and kitchen are attached then there is a half bathroom they go downstairs to his basement, "finished basement, Shane did this it's completely sound proof" said Trey as she looks at one set of drums on one side of the room and another on the other side along with awards the band has won on the walls and on shelves, then she sees 2 guitars on their stands against another wall then a doorway.

"what's in there" asks Melanie, "movie room" said Trey with a smile as he walks over there as she follows, she walks in and sees a huge tv on the wall and a big couch, "wow that tv is like huge" said Melanie with a laugh, "you want to watch a movie or something" he asks "not really" she says with a shrug, "alright" said Trey as he turns the lights off, and they go back upstairs.

"how about upstairs" said Melanie looking at him and then at the spiral staircase, "okay" said Trey as they go up the stairs "this is the computer room" he says and turns that light on,she looks in to see a two desks both with laptops on them, "I don't keep my laptop in here only my mom and Shane use this room" said Trey "this is my mom and Shane's room of course master bedroom, walk in closet and a bathroom, mine is a master bedroom too whoever lived here before put a bathroom in my room and made the room bigger I think maybe the people that were here before were like roommates why else would you have two master bedrooms, the other bedroom down there is just a guest room also has a bathroom in it but it's not big like my room or moms room" said Trey then brings her to his room, "and finally this is my room" said Trey pointing then turning on the light she goes in, he follows "wow, nice view" she says looking at the balcony that views the Hollywood sign and you could see a lot of Hollywood from his balcony.

Then she turns around and sees two more guitars in his room in the corner on stands, "you play guitar too" said Melanie, "yup" said Trey with a grin then sees his desk with his laptop on it and his full size bed and another big tv but not as big as the one in the living room and the even bigger one in the movie room. He has a couple of posters hanging up of bands he likes but his room is fairly clean, she turns to him, "I never heard you play guitar" she said with a grin, "you want to hear me play guitar" said Trey with a smile then he goes and grabs his acoustic guitar he sits on the bed and she sits next to him, he plays something she has no idea what it is, "what is that " she asks as she listens to it "just music, no words or at least not yet" said Trey then put his guitar down "so you hang out with all musicians and singers" said Trey with a laugh "yeah I'm the actress and dancer of the group, I'm in drama club and I do dance on the weekends, acting is okay, I love dancing" said Melanie "what kind of dancing" he asks, "any kind but I've taken ballet, tap, modern, hip hop" said Melanie with a smile, "I want to see you dance" said Trey, "what right now" said Melanie with a laugh, "hey I played guitar" said Trey with a laugh "what do you want me to do" she asks, "hmm I don't know" said Trey with a grin, "ballet" said Melanie with a laugh, "okay you don't have to dance but can you really stand on your tip toes like that I always thought that looked painful " said Trey with a laugh, she grins, she takes her boots off, gets up and stands on her tip toes then her hands above head and dances gracefully without music he looks at her and smiles, when she is done he is still staring at her, "what" she says standing in front of him "nothing your beautiful" said Trey looking at her as she is standing in between his legs, "thanks, your pretty hot yourself" she says with a laugh, "really" he says grinning and getting up, "how hot" he asks putting his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him, she looks up at him, "really hot" said Melanie, "it's interesting to hear that usually every girl thinks Justin is hotter" said Trey with a laugh, "not me" said Melanie looking at him, "I like your eyes there like greenish but like brown and short brown hair and the diamond you were in your ear and that your like really tall and you have like a really hot body" said Melanie, he laughs, "I thought I was too skinny remember" said Trey with a laugh, she laughs, "nope I was just breaking balls" said Melanie, "and I'm not that tall" said Trey, "please I'm like 5'1 and your like 6'3 said Melanie, "well I like that your short and I don't like tall girls" said Trey with a grin runs a finger down near the waist of her jeans as she bites her lip, he lifts her shirt up and kisses her stomach and notices a two small stars on her hip, "you have a tattoo, your parents let you do that" said Trey, "yup my mom let me do it for my 16th birthday and well the belly button piercing I got done at a party and she freaked but she got over it" said Melanie, "your belly button is pierced too" he says lifting her shirt more to see a dangling diamond hanging down, "I just changed it to this because your ear has a diamond in it and this made me think of you" said Melanie, he smiles at her as she smiles back she sits on his lap straddling him and kisses him, they continue to make out.

He stops kissing her "whats wrong" she asks, he grins, "nothing but my door is open he moves her off of him then closes the door and pushes the lock in he comes back to her and starts kissing her again she goes back on to his lap straddling him again she runs her hands around his back under his shirt, then brings his shirt up and takes it off, he grins at her, "hey if I have to have no shirt on then I think you should have no shirt on" he says with a laugh, "really" she says kissing him again, "yeah really" said Trey then he watches her actually take her shirt off but he was kind of kidding and was surprised she would even took it off she covers her chest with her arms though, "why are you covering your chest" he asks as he moves her hands, "because I like have no chest" she says rolling her eyes, " a handful or a mouthful is plenty , I don't need a girl with huge boobs" said Trey with a grin, "more than a mouthful" said Melanie looking at him, "what do you mean" she says embarrassed because of her inexperience, he kisses her chest, "I can show you better than I can tell you" he says then kisses down her chest and back to her lips and removes her bra with one hand and she seemed to be fine with it, then he licks around her nipples making them hard and sucks on her breasts as she moans a little bit which just turns him on more.

She could feel him getting hard and grinds into his hardness as he sucks on her breasts and kisses her, "are you going to make me cum in my pants again" he says with a laugh, she shakes her head making her hair fall on to her breasts, "that's sexy" he says looking at her, "what" said Melanie, "when your hair falls on your chest" said Trey, he brings her face back to his kissing her again going back to making out as she runs her fingers down his back, he kisses down her neck and chest again,grabbing on to her ass letting her rub against his hardness they fall back on to the bed with her on top of him he rolls off of her as he faces her because they are on their sides continuing to kiss she gets more brave and rubs his crouch he groans as she keeps rubbing him he follows her pace and runs his hand up her thigh to her core and rubs her as he keeps rubbing her she breathes heavy into their kisses he does the same she starts to undo his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants sticking her hand in his pants stroking him up and down he again follows her league stick his hands up her skirt and moves her underwear to the side sticking his finger insider of her feeling her wetness, then sticking another finger inside of her feeling her clit as she moans "Trey" and pulls him closer as he rubs her clit faster, she pulls his pants and boxers down as he slides them off, he takes her skirt and underwear off, as they move closer to each other he could feel her wetness on his dick he groans, he kisses her faster pulling her on top of him as they rub on each other, she kisses down his chest and stomach as he feels her hair on him as she does she kisses across his hip and continues till he feels her mouth on his dick as she licks around the head of his dick then up his shaft she takes all of him in her mouth and deep throats him "oh fuck that feels good" he growls as she strokes while she sucks his dick and plays with his balls ,he moves her hair out of the way so he could see her, he groans and says her name as she keeps going as he starts to thrust into her mouth "fuck yes baby yeah just like that" he groans then she deep throats him again " fuck I'm gonna cum" he says trying to pull her up because he doesn't want to do it in her mouth knowing she has never done this before and he would've just let her stroke him, but she doesn't budge, then he couldn't hold back any long as she kept going faster then deep throating him again "fuck ,shit yes oh fuck" he growls then groans as he cums and she takes it all in her mouth,she comes back up kissing him all the way up his body, "jesus for some one that's like never done that, that was the best blowjob like ever" he says as he looks at her then kisses her, she rolls on her back, "I think I should return the favor" said Trey with a grin, "I think you already did" she says , "not the way I want to right now he says kissing her passionately, then he kisses down her body and spreads her pussy lips apart and licks up her pussy, licking all her juices up, licking around her clit, she moans, he sucks on her clit then swirls his tongue inside her pussy devouring her then sticks his fingers inside of her as he licks her clit, "Trey" she moans, "yeah I want to taste your fucking juices fucking cum" he swirls his tongue in and out her going in deeper, she moans really loud "oh my god yes, Trey" she moans as she cums then he comes back up on her "I didn't expect that at all" she says to him as she kisses him, "god that was like amazing" said Melanie, "I agree" he says holding her, then they fall asleep together naked.

**AUTHORS NOTES:****sorry wanted to do a Trey and Melanie lemon an even better one than the first one, but I don't think Trey and Melanie should have sex yet so I'll wait longer for that but anyway hope you enjoyed both lemons~lalla527**

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

**THE DECISIONS AND ARGUMENTS**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O **

_So after finding out the biggest surprise ever since finding out about Justin, me and Angela have been really happy after finding out we decided to discuss our future more about the engagement we planned on and possibly changing the wedding._

"so you want to get married like sooner now" asks Jordan now leaning against their kitchen counter "well I mean I think we should now I mean we are going to have two kids together now and we have been in love for like 20 years and I would really prefer to get married before I get huge" she says with a grin.

Jordan smiles, "I think it's a great idea I would be happy to make you Mrs. Catalano sooner than later so how soon you think" asks Jordan with an even bigger smile, she takes a sip of her tea, "how bout I move it up for like 3 months from now and we like have ceremony here I mean the house and land is defentily big enough and we just planned on close friends and family" said Angela "yeah okay that's a great idea" said Jordan getting some coffee and looking at his phone on his twitter account and looking at some gossip making sure Justin isn't getting any more paparazzi on him but of course as he scrolls through he sees some pictures of last night on there entitled Justin Chase Catalano Lady's Man and pictures from the other night ones of Justin and Janie in the pool of her on Justin near the ledge with Janie having no top on, thank god she is against him, they are kissing and then another of them going into the house, he looks over at Angela who is in the living room and he hears E on the tv.

"shit" he says to himself, then hears "JUSTIN CHASE CATALANO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW! "fuck" said Jordan to himself walking into the living room just as very pissed off Justin does looking at the tv, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS JUSTIN " yells Angela looking at the tv of the pictures again, he looks down, "look I'm sorry okay I had her over last night and how was I supposed to know the fucking voultures got in here I mean don't we have security I didn't even see them anywhere" said Justin, Jordan looks at him, "of course you didn't you were too busy making out I know this shit can happen you need to be more careful paparazzi can be anywhere they are sneaky fucks I am going to talk to security and get them to be closer to the house and our publicist to get the pictures off of everything but no more fucking around in my pool got it" said Jordan

"that's all your going to say he had a girl here in this house without us here yeah of course that's all your going to say if I wasn't standing here you would be padding him on the back for his little stunt your just pissed off the paparazzi got on the property" she says madly, "look I'm not padding him on the back but he already did it and what's the difference you think he wouldn't have a girl here and have sex with us here I mean you can't tell a 16 year old boy that he can't have sex or have a girl in his room then he is just gonna get in more shit and have sex in his car,we were kids once Red" said Jordan

"stop fighting okay I'm sorry alright I'll be more careful but this shit is getting annoying now they are like always on me and I'm not even the famous one seriously, they are on Trey too" said Justin. "Justin you were on Tour with us the whole summer you were our opening act not to mention your my son and Trey is Shane's stepson what do you think is going to happen, Caleb doesn't get them on him because he knows to keep his personal life hidden as much as possible" said Jordan "shit what about Janie this shit is going to fuck everything up when she sees this she's going to hate me" said Justin then turning around to go to his room with his head down. Angela stares at Jordan madly "what did I do wrong seriously Red , what do you want me do" said Jordan looking at her, "why is that I always have to be the mean one ! why can't you be the mean one I know he loves you more and I know he is closer with you and I could live with that" said Angela "he doesn't love me more Ange seriously that's rediculous and I could be the mean one" said Jordan, "but you never are! You didn't even ground him" yells Angela, "well you didn't either" said Jordan, "because you're his father and I thought you could at least take this seriously and ground him but apparently I was wrong" said Angela as she leaves the room she turns back around "you know you cant always be his best friend you have to be his father too" said Angela then walks away.

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

**LIFE SUCKS**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_I finally find a girl that I really like since Emma and of course it has to get fucked up by the paparazzi and okay maybe I need to be more careful but seriously how the fuck did they even get near the pool without us seeing them now Janie is going to hate me and not want to be with me because of all this shit and now I am on my way to school to face all of this._

_As me and Trey walk into school, I see Janie leaning against my locker with people staring at her as they walk by so I go over there to talk to her and I swear it was the longest walk of my life._

"hey" said Justin looking at her knowing that was the stupidest thing to say when he should be apologizing for the paparazzi, "hey that's what you say to me are you for real, Justin those pictures surfaced everywhere my parents saw them this morning on tv, they grounded me" said Janie madly and looking away from him, "I'm sorry Janie I didn't even know they were there I mean they have been everywhere on me and Trey, my dad's publist is going to get rid of them all, I'm sorry you got grounded, I'm sure your parents hate me now too" said Justin.

"well actually they don't but Justin I don't know maybe this is a bad idea ,you and me I mean I don't know this is a lot to deal with I mean I was topless Justin if the paparazzi is on you like this I just don't think this is going to work because if they are on you then they are on me, I'm sorry Justin I can't do this" said Janie getting ready to walk away, he grabs her hand, "Janie please don't do this, I really like want to be with you last night was amazing and your amazing, I really am sorry but you know I can't control them but I could be more careful with us" said Justin, "and what Justin keep us inside all the time and not go anywhere that's not kind of relationship I want, I'm sorry but I can't do this" said Janie and then she walks away, Justin punches the locker and leans against it with his eyes closed as Trey comes over to him, "I'm guessing that didn't go over good" said Trey leaning against the locker next to him, "no it didn't" said Justin then walked away then turned to him, "you coming with me for a cigg" he asks, "yeah sure" said Trey walking away.

They walk in silence towards the bleachers and underneath the bleachers, "well if its any consolation Melanie broke it off too because she doesn't want the same thing to happen to her" said Trey taking a drag of his cigarette, "are you frigin kidding me man this is such bullshit all because of those assholes we lose girls that we actually like" said Justin , "life sucks man I actually like liked her and yeah I was freaked out by it because its never happened to me before but like I was ready to try it out with her" said Trey, Justin sighs, "look I'm sorry my stupidity ruined shit for you" said Justin then lets out a sarcastic laugh, "I've been doing nothing but apologizing all morning I can't believe I lost her" said Justin stepping on his cigarette stub and going towards the school to go to his next class.

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

**DREAMS COME TRUE EVEN AFTER A BAD DAY**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_Today completely sucked, Janie stayed away from me the rest of the day and the same thing with Trey, Melanie she wouldn't even talk to Trey, I'm now home, me and Trey are together wallowing in our misery in the studio, he is playing his drums like insanely and I am on the laptop writing and playing around on my guitar when my dad and Shane come up the stairs with smiles on their faces looking excited but whatever. They come into the studio and look at us ._

"whats up with you two" asks Shane watching Trey on his drums he stops playing and looks at him as I look at them both miserably, "what do you think we both got fucking dumped today because of those pictures and because of the stupid paparazzi" said Justin "sorry guys but maybe this good news will make you feel better" said Jordan then they both look at him, "what news" said Trey getting up from his drums, "you got the deal" said Shane with a grin, "huh are you saying what I think you are" said Justin getting up, "you got the record deal" said Jordan with a bigger smile, "holy shit, that's awesome said Trey as Justin bump fists, "where's Caleb we gotta tell him" said Justin just as Caleb comes up the stairs with Brendan, "tell me what" said Caleb looking at both Trey and Justin, "we got the record deal " said Trey "holy shit you serious man, I can't believe it" said Caleb bumping fists with them both as man hugs go around the room, "when do we start with the album" said Justin, "that's other thing that's gonna sound awesome, "we got you two awesome producers" said Shane with a grin, "cool who are they, are they your producers" asks Justin, they both grin and let out a laugh, "some cool guys named Jordan Catalano and Shane Lewis" said Jordan with a bigger smile as Justin and Trey look at each other, "holy shit that's like so awesome, how did you guys pull that off" asks Justin, looking at them both.

"we produce our own shit, we asked the label and they were cool with it" said Shane with a shrug, "so producers when do we start" asks Trey with a grin, "now, they said they wanted us to start as soon as possible, so now if you guys aren't too miserable" said Shane, "well we are miserable but that doesn't mean we are going to ruin our number one dream" said Justin.

That night they work most of the night on producing the album and deciding on their first single to be "The Kill".

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

**TRYING TO BE FRIENDS**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_As much as it is exciting that we got the deal, I'm still miserable about Janie and I'm not looking forward to school today neither is Trey but because she is a friend of mine on Facebook I posted a status about us getting the record deal just to see if maybe she would say something to me today, I know I'm like completely pathetic._

"today is gonna suck man I mean it's only been like a day and I already miss her, I mean it was over before it even got started" said Trey shaking his head as they walk to their lockers they pass Janie and Melanie, the two girls look at them as Trey and Justin keep their heads down.

Justin leans against the locker next to Trey's once again closing his eyes, "yeah I know what you mean man it totally blows, I'm like so pathetic I left a status on Facebook just to see if she would see that we got the record deal to see if she will talk to me today" said Justin, Trey looks at him, "yeah well I messaged Melanie on Facebook to tell her so I'm just as pathetic" said Trey with a shrug and then walks away. Justin takes one look at Janie then walks out of school deciding to skip first period and sit in his car.

He gets in his car and lowers the seat a little and smokes a cigarette with the radio on about 10 minutes pass and then there is a knock on his passenger side window making him jump and he sees Janie standing there, he unlocks his door to let her in.

"hey" she says quietly, he looks at her "hey" he says quietly as he looks out the windshield again while she looks at him then looks down playing with the edge of her notebook, "so I um saw your status last night about the record deal so I just wanted to say like congratulations" she says, he looks at her again with his arm around the seat, "thanks" said Justin then they get quiet, "well I guess I'll like go now I just wanted to tell you that" said Janie as she goes to get out of the car, he grabs her hand before she gets out, they look at each other then Justin looks down, "I don't want you to go" he says looking into her brown eyes, she looks at him, "okay" she says looking down, "look I was wondering if like you don't want to be with me, if we could like be friends" he asks still holding her hand only entwining their hands, she looks at their hands, "I guess we could like try that, I mean I don't really want to not talk to you" said Janie looking at him, "I'm not gonna say it's going to be easy being just friends with you because like it won't be for me I'm going to miss like kissing you " he says looking out the window.

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**TREY POV**

**TREY V/O**

_So today is Halloween, me and the guys got asked by that Aaron guy if we would play at his Halloween party he is having at the Hilton Hotel so we decided to do it. We are still working on the Album it should be out by spring at the latest as far as the girls are considered well Justin and Janie are trying to attempt at friendship and well Melanie and I barely even talk, so yeah me and Justin are miserable about not being with them the way we want to because of the dumb paparazzi._

_Right now we are getting costumed up for the party as band we decided to go as Zombie Skate boarders we got a kick out of the idea because me and Justin were skaters at one point and well zombies are cool so yeah._

"so what do you guys think" asks Justin as him as the guys come downstairs from Justin's room and into the living room where Jordan, Angela, Rayanne, and Shane are. "zombie skateboarders" said Shane with a grin, "creative" said Jordan with a laugh, "we thought it was cool" said Caleb "who did your make up" asks Jordan, Angela looks down along with Rayanne, Jordan and Shane look at them, "you put make up on them" said Jordan, "they are zombies they need to look dead right and chill its only some eyeliner to make them look dead" said Rayanne crossing her arms over her chest, "it was fun" said Justin with a grin, Jordan shakes his head and sits back down, "what not like we are going to wear eyeliner on a regular basis" said Justin "alright we gotta get goin" said Caleb looking at the time on his phone, "no driving drunk" said Rayanne looking at Trey, "don't worry we will be performing I don't think getting drunk is an option" said Caleb with a laugh, then they leave.

**HALLOWEEN PARTY**

"so you think the girls are going to be here" asks Justin looking at Trey as he sets up his drums, " I don't know not like it matters for me, Melanie won't even talk to me" said Trey miserably, Justin looks for them out in the crowd, "yeah well Janie barely talks to me" said Justin also miserably as he continues to look for them, then sees both of them talking to Jamie and Steve, "holy shit" said Trey looking where Justin is looking "yeah I know right" said Justin, " can Melanie possibly look any more hotter" said Trey looking at her costume, "I mean seriously a school girl costume that's like every guys fantasy" said Trey looking at her very short plaid skirt and her white collared shirt that's tied showing her belly button piercing as he looks at her he notices she still has the diamond in her stomach like the one in his ear, "she still has a diamond in her stomach" he says with a grin, "okay and that makes you happy why" said Justin looking at him strangely, "she put that in because she said the diamond reminded her of the one in my ear, still that costume is like total torment right now" said Trey as he is still staring at her, "yeah well little red riding hood over there is just as much torment, I didn't know red riding hood could be that fucking sexy" said Justin looking at Janie's sexy version of little red riding hood.

"yeah well the things I am thinking of right now are anything but pure" said Trey with a laugh, "yeah tell me about it" said Justin shaking his head, "what are you guys going to stare at them all night or are we going to play" asks Caleb, they both turn to look at him with this tortured expression, "you two are like pathetic there is like a million girls dressed half naked just like that" said Caleb rolling his eyes, "yeah well too bad none of those girls are the ones that matter" said Trey going behind his drums and playing drums to himself aggervatedly just as Melanie turns to look at him as he plays his drums furiously but only Justin notices her staring at him, he sighs and waves to Janie and she waves back then turns back to her friends.

"hey guys you ready to play" asks Aaron excitedly "yeah sure whatever" said Justin putting his guitar around him, "okay cool, a lot of the school is like totally looking forward to this" said Aaron, then Justin thinks of something and walks over to Trey, "hey I have an idea, lets play a new song you know the one we both wrote together kind of I mean its gonna be on the album" said Justin just as Caleb comes over, "not for nothing but that Aaron dude, frightens me" he says as he shakes his head they look at him, "okay anyway we are going to play Crazy first" said Justin, Caleb rolls his eyes, "so predictable of course you want to play that, I'm guessing for them" said Caleb with a grin, "shut up" said Trey sitting down at his drums again, "what do you mean you guys wrote it together, I thought Justin wrote it , you write Trey since when" asks Caleb , "since I met her" said Trey nodding towards Melanie and twirling his drumsticks, "we kind of came up with the lyrics together because he has been writing and obliviously I write music so I don't know we were both writing and somehow it just like worked where we were both feeling the same shit so we ended up working on a song together" said Justin, "yeah well I have another song that's just for Melanie too but I'll play that for her one of these days if she ever like takes me back " said Trey sadly then comes out of it, "alright lets do this" said Trey as they all bump fists.

Justin goes to the microphone, "hey guys, Happy Halloween we are Residue" said Justin, everyone cheers loudly "alright we are going to sing some new songs tonight along with a few covers, this first one is one me and my boy Trey calaborated on together, hope you guys like it" said Justin with a smile looking at Janie as Trey looks at Melanie from behind his drums and gives her a wink , she looks away though.

_Come 'ere baby_

_You know you drive me up the wall_

_The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull_

_Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

_And it always seems you've got something on your mind_

_Other than me_

_Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me_

_Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train_

_And that you're heading out to Hollywood_

_Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times_

_It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good, yeah_

_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave_

_That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

_You turn it on - then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_What can I do, honey_

_I feel like the color blue_

_You're packin' up your stuff_

_And and talkin' like it's tough_

_And tryin' to tell me_

_That it's time to go, yeah!_

_But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that_

_Overcoat and that it's all a show, yeah!_

_That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah_

_That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never, never, never, never gonna _

_be the same_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

_You turn it on - then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_What can I do, honey_

_I feel like the color blue_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy..._

_( Justin guitar solo)_

_I need your love, honey, yeah_

_I need your love_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_I'm losin' my mind,_

_Girl cause I'm going crazy_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_You turn it on - then you're gone_

_Yeah, you drive me..._

_Oooooooooooooo... Oooooooooooooo..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Everyone claps and cheers both Trey and Justin look at the girls and they look at them then they turn back to their friends and talk to them, Justin sighs "alright guys we are going to do cover now probably one of the racier songs we have ever done but we figured why not so here is Closer by Nine Inch Nails" said Justin, he nods at the guys and Trey grins at Justin. Janie and Melanie look at them as soon as he says what song it is they are playing.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

_(both Trey and Justin look at them as they play the song.)_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive_

They play really great the rest of the first set then go out to enjoy some of the party, "do you want to go talk to them" asks Justin looking over at Trey as they make their way through the crowds of people, "I guess I mean I don't know if she will even talk to me" said Trey, "lets just go over to them" said Justin as they continue to walk over there, "hey" said Justin to Janie, she looks up at him, "nice song" said Janie with a grin, he grins back "thanks" said Justin then it gets quiet Trey looks over at Melanie she looks at him and pushes a way from the wall and walks away, "whatever fuck this" said Trey and walks away into the crowd and starts to talk to another girl that he sees leaning against the wall. "whats going on with those two" asks Jamie, "I don't know I only know she doesn't want to be with him because of the shit that happened with me and Janie and the paparazzi" said Justin as Janie looks at him then blushes, "can we like talk" asks Janie he looks over at her, "okay" he says nervously, "lets go" said Janie as they walk away they see Melanie looking over at Trey almost with tears in her eyes as she sees another girl all over Trey then Trey looks up and sees her looking at him and watches her run off.

"shit" said Trey and walks away from the girl chasing after Melanie down the hallway to the elevator, finally catching the elevator they are both quiet for a few minutes, "so why did you follow me looked like you found a perfect piece of ass for the night" said Melanie aggervatedly "nah not at all my type too slutty besides I prefer brunettes especially one in particular with curly hair and a very hot school girl costume on tonight but she seems to want nothing to do with me" he says looking at her "whatever" she says turning away from him,he grabs her wrist and turns her around holding her wrists to her side and has her against the wall with his body entrapping hers so close that she could feel his breath on her face, "you really don't understand personal space at all and no I don't want anything to do with you your right on that account" said Melanie still trying to get away which just makes him place more of his body weight against her, "really I think you want everything to do with me because if you wanted nothing to do with me you wouldn't have gotten upset a few minutes ago" said Trey, "whatever your wrong" said Melanie, "so you don't want me" he says getting ready to kiss her as their lips are almost touching, "not at all" he says again as she could feel him getting hard against her, his lips are almost on hers, then he kisses her softly he kisses down her neck and brings his hands around her waist to her ass and squeezes it as he sucks and bites her neck, she moans then he looks at her as he brings his hands around to her inner thigh up to her core rubbing her over underwear he moves them to the side and thrusts his fingers inside of her, "I think that your lying" he says softly "your so fucking wet" he whispers in her ear as he pumps his fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb, she lets a moan slip he grabs the back of her hair and kisses her hard and passionately then kisses down her neck and chest picking her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, "where are you going anyway" whispers Trey as he sucks on her neck, "my hotel room" she says as she kisses down his neck, he groans he brings her back to his lips the elevator bings as the doors open he puts her down, she grins and bites her lip pulling him out of the elevator and dragging him to her hotel room as they get in and close the door, he kisses her hard and has her against the door with his body weight against her, he kisses down her neck then rips her shirt open sending buttons flying on to the floor and kisses down her chest unclipping her bra, squeezing her boobs as she moans then licking around each of her nipples teasing them. He picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her passionately he lays her on the bed as she pulls his shirt off and unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, he unzips the side of her skirt taking it off as his pants fall, he kicks off his sneakers and she takes his boxers off and she strokes him he groans, he takes his hand and rubs her core and takes her underwear off, she moans as he rubs her clit and strokes him faster, "Trey" she moans, he groans, "I love when you moan my name" he says to her as he kisses and sucks on her breasts, "Trey, make love to me" she says out of nowhere, he stops to look at her with a shocked look, "what" said Trey "I said make love to me" she says again looking him in the eyes then kisses him passionately, "please" she says, "I mean are you sure we don't have to have sex, its fine really I mean if your not ready to_ she kisses him again, "I want you" she says "okay but like I don't think we can tonight because like I don't have a condom, this is like so unexpected" said Trey cursing himself for not bringing a condom because he wants her so much in so many ways.

"that's okay" said Melanie, "huh, uh no not unless you like are on some kind of birth control or something" said Trey finding that hard to believe seening she never had sex before, "my parents put me on birth control a year ago not knowing that I am a virgin" said Melanie, "are you sure about this" he asks again looking into her eyes, she kisses him long and hard, "I want you" she says again, "I don't want to hurt you, if I hurt you just tell me to stop okay" he says to her, she nods, he enters her slowly trying not to hurt her, her breath catches as he slides into her slowly breaking her barrier, "you okay" he asks looking at her, "yeah just its intense" said Melanie, he kisses her passionately he starts to move in and out of her slowly and gently trying not to hurt her, he kisses her down her chest and up her neck and kisses her lips passionately as he moves slowly in and out of her then she starts to meet him thrust for thrust, as she starts to moan, "your fucking so wet and tight it feels so good" he whispers in her ear as he keeps going and sucks on her neck as her nails dig into his back, he kisses down her neck and chest then taking her hand in his entwining their fingers and nuzzling his face in her hair as he makes love to her, she moans his name, he kisses her passionately and leans his forehead against hers as he grinds into her slowly, "Trey" she moans, he groans and starts to breath heavier, "your so fucking sexy" he says to her as he grinds into more but slowly ,she has one hand in his hair as she kisses him passionately and nibbling on his bottom lip, he pulls away "I want to watch you cum" he whispers in her ear as he thrusts into her and then moves in circles inside of her as she copies his rhythm grinding into him as he watches her as she falls apart from underneath him and moaning his name, he moves slowly in and out of her wanting to feel every part of her, she moans again as she orgasms again as their hands are still entwined he squeezes her hand because he knows he is going to cum soon he thrusts into her one last time for his release, "fuck Melanie," he groans as he cums, and kisses her hard and passionately.

They lay there with Trey on top of her catching their breath, he rolls off of her, she kisses him, kissing his neck and running her fingers down his chest as she sucks on his neck , he starts to get hard again as she sucks on his neck and nibbling on his ear, he turns to look at her "what you want it again already" he says with a laugh, she kisses him passionately, "is that a yes" he asks as she gets on top of him and he kisses her passionately as he brings himself inside of her again only she is on top of him as they grind into each other both of them moaning, she rides him, "god your fucking hot when you ride my hard cock" he says to her as he grabs her breasts and strokes them then rubs her clit as she rides him, she moans as he rubs her clit faster " cum for me, I want you cum all over my hard fucking dick" he says to her, he groans as she rides him faster, she kisses him hard and fast as she keeps riding him, "you make me so fucking wet" she says to him in his ear as she sucks on his neck, he groans, and flips them over so that she is under him," I am the only one that makes you wet right, the only one that makes you fucking cum" he says to her as he thrusts into her harder, "tell me" he says to her as he thrusts into harder "you are the only one that makes me cumm, fuck Trey" she says to him moaning, as he fucks her harder and harder "you like when I fuck you hard" he says to her as he grabs the back of her hair and kisses her hard as he keeps thrusting into her harder and harder, "I want fuck you like an animal, I want to fuck you so fucking hard especially after seeing you in your little school girl costume, you're a bad little school girl huh fucking me in hotel room so bad" said Trey between his teeth as he fucks her harder, "yes , I want you to punish me by fucking me hard with that big cock" said Melanie ,he groans "god that sounded so hot coming from you " he says to her as the headboard bangs into the wall as he pulls almost all the way out of her and thrusts back into her, he grabs the headboard with one hand and holds her waist with the other as he fucks her, "I want you fucking cum all over my dick I want you to cum fucking hard, I want to feel you convulse around my fucking cock" said Trey as he fucks her harder, "oh fuck Trey, o my god" she moans, "are you gonna cum" he asks in between his teeth with his forehead against hers slowing down, but grinding into her ," fuck you feel so fucking good I want to fuck you all night" he says to her "Trey" she moans "yes o my god yes fuck Trey" she says as she cums again, "fuck Melanie, your pussy is so tight and wet" said Trey ,she moans "I want you more than anyone ever, I want fuck you, devour every fucking part of you" he growls as he thrusts into "do whatever you want to me baby" said Melanie, "do whatever I want to you" he growls "I am going to pound on you that's what I want to do,fuck you senseless, fuck you till it hurts" he growls as he goes deeper inside of her, "I want you fucking cum again" he growls as he pounds into her, she scratches down his back "oh fuck yes, fucking dig your nails in my back" he growls as she digs her nails into him as he groans, she bites his necks and sucks on his neck "fuck Melanie that feels so good" he groans "cum for me baby, I want feel you cum again" he says to her, he grinds into her pussy, "fuck Trey" she moans as she cums again, he thrusts a few more times to find his release" I'm gonna cum baby, fuck yes, shit fuck its feels so fucking good" he growls as he explodes inside of her.

They both lay there once again catching their breath, as she lays next to him with her head on his chest, she kisses him, "your fucking amazing in bed" she says to him and kisses him again, he grins, "yeah well for someone who never had sex before, your fucking completely amazing and hot in bed and that was like the best sex of my life, I don't think ever cummed so hard in my life" he says with a laugh, "good" she says and kisses him again.

Then there is a knock at the door, "shit who is that" he asks as he gets up and puts pants on then goes and opens the door, its Caleb, "um hi" said Trey with a grin and scratching the back of his head, "yeah uh hi did you forget we have to go back on stage, we been looking for you for the last like two hours" said Caleb with a laugh, "oh shit, uh I'll be out in a minute" said Trey, "well hurry up Justin and you both have to disappear like this, he was gone for like an hour and you two hours" he says shaking his head then leaves, he closes the door "I guess I was being looked for " he says with a laugh as he leans against the door way as he watches her get dressed, "sorry about your shirt he says as he looks at the buttons all over the ground from him ripping her shirt open "its okay I have another shirt she says with a grin as she pulls out a different shirt

"oh well I guess we better get back then" said Melanie as she gets dressed, "its ashame really" he says as he watches her as he walks over to her grabbing her by the waist before she puts her shirt and skirt back on, she looks up at him, "whats a shame" she asks, he grins as he runs his hands down her curves "letting you get dressed" he says with a smile, "well you need to get back on stage mister" she says as she unravels herself from him trying not to get sucked in again because she knows they have to go back downstairs, he sighs and grabs his shirt and throws it back on , "well you know its ashame letting you put that shirt back on" she says with a grin then gives him a kiss as she walks around him in her very short skirt, he looks at her perfect ass, he smiles, as she goes to the door he then leans his whole body against her backside "really" he says into her ear, as he reaches around under her skirt and rubs her she lets a moan out, "I think we should stay here so I could make you cum again" said Trey with a smile "we have to go" she says as she puts her hand on the door, "oh I want to go alright" he says with a laugh rubbing his dick against her ass "but I guess there is always later" said Trey, she kisses him passionately and rubs his cock, he groans, "if you keep doing that we are never going downstairs" he says to her as he pulls her close again, she laughs and takes his hand, he pulls her back "expect it to be even harder next round" he says to her then kisses her again and slaps her ass and then takes her hand and they leave the hotel room.

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

**THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS**

**JUSTIN POV**

**JUSTIN V/O**

_as we walk out to my car to talk which at the moment is really the last thing I am thinking about because of her very hot little red riding hood costume but I guess we should talk about everything, I mean as hot as she looks its not just about that I need to talk to her and like tell her she actually matters to me and I dont want to just be friends. So we get in my car and I look over at her as she looks down at her hands._

"so before you like say anything I just really want to like tell you I am so sorry about the pictures and they have been deleted off of everything and have been reported as a fabrication and now no one can report anything but I also want to tell you that I don't like want to be just friends Janie and this whole trying to be friends thing is just not working, I want to be with you as more than friends and if it's not what you want then I will like understand but I need you know if there is going to be anything between us there is going to be paparazzi but that doesn't mean we can't have a normal relationship and go out or whatever, we just have to be like careful about PDA well overboard PDA he says with a laugh then continues talking "and like my dad told me that the security guards that let the paparazzi in were let go and that now they have tighter security around the house and cameras outside of the driveway so they could see who is coming in and that security cant let anyone on to the property without being on a list they are given but anyway I just want you know that" said Justin looking at her, she looks over at him into his bright blue eyes, "I know your sorry and I'm glad the pictures have disappeared and I don't care like about the paparazzi anymore I thought alot about all of this and I think that I should've been more understanding towards your situation, I also accept that your like somewhat famous because of your dad and I really like dont want to be friends either" she says, "you dont, are you sure I mean I will understand if you like cant handle all this I mean its alot to deal with and _ she grabs him and kisses him hard and passionately.

They pull away after a few seconds, he grins at her "I like never got to tell you how incredibly hot your costume is and I really can't keep my eyes off of you" he says as she smiles at him "really so you want me right now" she asks with a very sexy grin, he feels himself getting hard, "I want you all the time, especially right now though" he says as he brings himself closer to her, "well your backseat is pretty big" she says to him as he looks up and down at her, at her legs and at the guarter around her thigh, he grabs her and kisses her hard then watches her climb into his backseat and looks at her very sexy ass as she climbs back there then joins her in the back , he starts to kiss her again down her neck and breasts as he unties the corset in the back of her costume and runs his hands down her thigh feeling the lace guarter "this is fucking hot, I really hope you plan on wearing it again" he says to her as he runs his hands up her thigh to her core as they start to kiss again and he gets on top of her, as she unbuckles his belt and unzips and unbuttons his pants, he kicks his shoes off and he pulls her costume off and she kicks her heels off as his car windows fog up. She pulls his shirt over his head as he continues to finger her rubbing her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her "your fucking so sexy when you moan" he says to her as he kisses down her neck, as he continues to pump his fingers in out of her making her wetter "fuck your so wet, I want to fuck you hard ,I want fuck you so hard that you feel it for the next week" he says to her as he grabs her hair and kisses her hard, "all I could fucking think about is fucking you in that little red riding hood costume" he says to her as he shoves his dick inside of her. She moans his name, "do you want it fucking hard, you want me fuck you hard" he asks her as he bites her neck ,"fuck Justin" she moans as he thrusts into her harder, he pulls all the way out of her and shoves his dick all the way back in her "answer me" he growls as he thrusts into harder, she moans "yes" she moans, he grins, "yes what" he asks as he thrusts into her hard again over and over "I want you fuck my pussy hard and I want you to fucking take me anyway you want" she says, he thrusts in and out of her hard while rubbing her clit with his thumb, "anyway I want huh then your fucking in for it" he growls then turns her over and he shoves his cock inside of her from behind and pounds into her pussy "oh fuck Justin" she moans "yeah you like it from behind" he growls then slaps her ass, she moans, he grabs her by her hair and has her against his chest holding her throat as he thrusts into "you like that when fucking slap your ass fucking grab you by your throat" he growls as she moans loudly "you want to ride my fucking cock for me,I want you to fucking ride me"he growls, he turns her around and picks her up and puts her on his cock "fucking ride me" he growls as she grinds into him, he grinds into her too squeezing her ass "yeah like that baby oh fuck baby" he groans "fuck yes" she moans as she grinds into him faster, he growls "oh fuck baby I'm almost there fucking cum on my dick baby" he growls as he grabs her hair "oh fuck Justin" she moans as she cums, he flips them over again so she is below him before he cums,he pounds into her growling and groaning "I'm gonna cum, oh fuck yes Melanie " growls as he cums.

They both lay their breathless looking into each other eye, he rolls off of her, "fuck that was good" he says to her with a laugh, "your fucking amazing in bed" she says to him, he grins, "so are we like dating now" he asks her, "we are whatever you want to be" she says to him , "well I want you to be my girl" he says with a grin, "I'm glad you do because I want you to be my boyfriend" she says to him then kisses his cheek and he puts his pants on and buckles his belt and throws his shirt on, he looks over at her as she slips her underwear back on and the guarder "that guarder is really fucking sexy" he says to her as he looks her up and down , she looks at him then laughs "what" he says, "nothing just when you get turned on your eyes change they get darker" she says to him, he grins and kisses her, she looks at the time on his radio clock, "I think we better go back inside , you have to be on stage again soon" she says, he looks at the time on the radio then at her, "I think there is other places I would rather be and I think that maybe we should get a room and celebrate our new status as boyfriend and girlfriend" he says as he kisses down her neck, "Not right now Catalano, we need you to go get your butt on stage so the guys dont kill you for leaving" she says, "hey atleast I would die a very happy man" said Justin looking her up and down again, "let's go Catalano" said Janie as she climbs back in the front and opens the car door, he groans, "this is so not fair" he says he climbs out of the car and takes her hand and they walk back into the party.

he gives her one last lingering kiss then goes to the stage "well glad you decided to come back man, maybe now you could help locate Trey" said Caleb as he looks at the hickey on his neck, "well I guess I know why it took you so long to come back to the stage" said Caleb with a laugh, "shut up" said Justin with a laugh, "so guess Janie decided to forgive you and you just had some make up sex in your car that I am no longer sitting in the backseat of" said Caleb with a laugh, he gives Caleb a big cheesy grin "hey not like we made a mess back there just the backseat might smell like sex" he says with a grin, "ah man way too much information, still not going in that backseat, besides there are plenty of girls here and this is a hotel so I'm sure I could get lucky, but anyway we need to go find Trey" said Caleb and they split up to look for him.

Finally two hours later they are all back at the stage together, "so I guess I am the only one who didnt get laid yet tonight" said Caleb shaking his head as he put his guitar over his head as Justin does the same, he stops short and looks at Trey, "wait who did you have sex with wait why would you have sex with someone else you are like into Melanie if she finds out she will never forgive you stupid ass" he says kind loudly, "dude chill" said Trey, Justin looks at him again at the somewhat dreamy look on his face, looking at Trey's big smile on his face as he winks at Melanie and she smiles back, "wait did you" he says and doesn't finish his question, Trey looks at him, "we made up" said Trey with a shrug, but Justin stops him from going behind his drums, "did you like have sex with her" he asks with a grin, "why do you think I was gone for two hours and it was the best two hours of my life, best sex ever man" said Trey as he looks at Melanie again, "lets hurry up here and finish this set now, so I could go for round three with my sexy school girl over there that I might add I am head over heels for" he says with grin, "I know the feeling man" said Justin looking at Janie, "alright you both are so mushy I am going to throw up now" said Caleb, "wait" said Trey with a smile, "what man " said Justin looking at him, "you know the song I like wrote for her that I played for you guys, can I play it for her now" he looks at the other two guys as they look at him in shock, "you are going to serenade a girl" said Justin , "yes I am Catalano, so Caleb drums and you bass guitar got it" said Trey as he hands over his drum sticks and takes Justin's guitar and grabs a stool as Melanie looks on but very confused look, so Trey winks at her again then nods to Justin.

"alright guys we are going to do a song that is actually written by Trey and Trey is going to sing so this should be interesting but give him round of applause guys " said Justin as the audience claps and cheers. "this song is Your Body Is A Wonderland" said Trey nervously but looking at Melanie with a grin, she blushes then smiles at him.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_'Cause if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

_you want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland_

**CHAPTER FITFY SEVEN**

**THE WEDDING**

**JORDAN POV **

**JORDAN V/O**

_so today is the big day finally its here the day that probably shouldve happened years ago but whatever I am just glad its happening, I am finally going to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the best friend I could ever have, Angela Chase, all I could think of last night and all day today is that she is finally mine forever, Angela Chase is going to be Angela Catalano in just a little while._

_its been a hectic day but the best day ever and last night me and the Embryos and my son and his band all spent the night together instead of having a bachlor party I just wanted me and my and two bestfriends to chill and play music, Angela stayed with Rayanne and Rickie._

_but anyhow last night was fun we just had our guy night and I got a new song out of us playing that I plan on playing for Angela at the wedding._

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_So finally the day has come I am finaly going to marry the man of my dreams who I have been in love with since I was fifteen years old I am finally going to be Jordan Catalano's wife and I couldnt be happier we have our family and great friends here for the wedding which is all I need and all he needs and I cant wait to walk down that aisle and become Mrs. Catalano. As I sit here and have Rayanne doing my hair and Rickie doing my make up and helping me get into my gown I think of how lucky I am to have my true love and to have his beautiful child inside my stomach and Justin finally has two parents who are together and in love and he finally has what both of us have been missing all these years and thats my best friend, his father and my soon to be husband, Jordan Catalano._

**THE WEDDING**

"omg Angela you look gorgeous" said Sharon looking at Angela's pretty and simple white strapless gown and her hair down in curls with very light make up on. "thanks so do you Sharon" said Angela looking at the baby pink strapless bridesmaid dresses that they all picked out

**ANGELA V/O**

_I had decided to make Rayanne and Sharon my maid of honors and Danielle bridesmaid along with believe it or not my sons girlfriend Janie and Trey's girlfriend Melanie because they have become a big part of the family because they are with us constantly now, Jordan of course picked Shane and Justin as his bestmen, Brendan Trey and Caleb are his grooms men, so now its that time soon for me to go walk down the aisle with my dad and go to the man I love._

Angela's dad comes to her "so are you nervous" asks Graham looking at his daughter, "not at all I'm about be Mrs. Catalano just like I always wanted to be" said Angela with a smile, "Angela I am so happy for you and I know you will have a great life with him, he loves you more than anything Ange he might have been rough around the edges and still is but one thing was always for sure and thats that he loves you more than anything since he was seventeen" said Graham

"thats right dear, now how bout you walk your daughter down the aisle so we dont keep him waiting he looks nervous enough" said Patty giving her daughter a hug and then goes to her seat finally they walk to the beginning of Aisle that has white and pink rose pedals on the red carpet down on the ground the back of Jordans house is decorated with red, pink and white roses everywhere with white ribbons on the chairs .

**JORDAN V/O**

_Finally I see her walking down the aisle to me and of course I tear up just at the sight of her beautiful face and dress she looks amazing and as she walks towards me I think about the last 20 years and how much this girl has changed my life and how I wouldn't be The Jordan Catalano as my son would say if it weren't for that girl that pushed me to be the best that made me realize that I'm not stupid or worthless._

_if it weren't for my best friend and soon to be wife I wouldn't be here, I don't know where I would be..so all I could think of now is that the best thing that ever happened to me is that girl that I still call Red. _

**ANGELA V/O**

_As I finally walk towards him and already tearing up which I knew I would before we even got to our vows, I think about all of the things we have been through in the last 20 years and all the break ups and make ups and about him finding out about Justin it all lead up to this moment and I realize I wouldn't take any of it back and I wouldn't change a thing because if I did I wouldn't be me walking down this Aisle towards the man of my dreams, the man that I day dreamed about all the time when I was just a fifteen year old girl with a crush._

"who gives this woman to this man" said the priest, "her mother and I do" said Graham giving Angela's hand over to Jordan, "take care of her" said Graham trying not to tear up, "I will " said Jordan, "call me Graham" said Graham with a smile then goes and sits next to Patty.

"we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman into Holy Matrimony is there anyone here that feels that they should not be getting married please speak now or forever hold your peace"

"Jordan please repeat after me" said the Preist

"do you Jordan Anthony Catalano take Angela Marie Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to Cherish to death do you part" asks The preist as Jordan stares into her eyes "I do" said Jordan , "Angela Marie Chase do you take Jordan Anthony Catalano, to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish to death do you part" asks the preist, "I do" she says looking at him. They put eachothers wedding bands on eachother fingers " by the power invested in me and by the state of California , I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Jordan you may kiss your bride" Angela and Jordan share a very passionate kiss, that continues for a long time, "hey save that for the honey moon" says Shane and everyone laughs as they pull apart.

The wedding party was going very well as Jordan and Angela made there rounds talking to all their guests while the rest of the guys set up band equipment and Angela still doesnt know why they are playing at their wedding, Jordan excuses himself from Angela and goes to the stage in front of the microphone as Angela looks on.

"alright normally we would start the first dance now and all that but because I like to be different possibly difficult this is going to be different instead of a first dance I would like my beautiful wife to come to the front of the stage" said Jordan, Angela nervously walks towards him and stands in front of the stage "alright so this song I just wrote a few weeks back when me and Angela decided to get married sooner rather than later due to our inabilty to wait and because as we know we are expecting, everyone cheers, " anyway so tonight this is my wedding present to you Angela Catalano this song its called Faithfully, I would also like to ask my fellow embryos and my son Justin to come up here to help me out" said Jordan as the embryos come on to stage and Justin goes to the electric piano. "alright here we go, heres faithfully"

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

_To make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being apart_

_Ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh_

_Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully_


End file.
